ships Passing or Harry Potter &the Pharaoh's Charm
by Rijl Kent
Summary: Harry grows up a little post OotP. Relationships change: trusting Dumbledore again, dealing with friends, girls, better ways to deal with Draco and Snape, and, yes, a facetoface with Voldie. Ch 13 Harry lets out some inner Marauder. Hr approves!
1. Prelude and Letters

Prologue:

The smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive was a mess. Harry Potter looked around at the books, parchment, newspapers, letters and quills strewn all over, and thought that the state of his room perfectly reflected his state of mind. One of the letters from Hermione told him about the stages his emotions should go through: denial first, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally acceptance, or something like that. Hermione's books had it wrong about Harry; his stages were in some random cycle. He had a few days where he thought he had come to terms with the loss of his godfather, but the day after one of them, he dug the broken pieces of a two-way mirror out of his trunk, cast a _Reparo_ and spent over an hour shouting "Sirius!" at the mirror. It showed Harry only his own screaming tear-streaked face.

The Dursleys left Harry totally to himself. This was an improvement over their usual treatment, but it left Harry starved for human interaction. Maybe even the routine hatred of his relatives would have been better than nothing, but Harry wasn't in any mood to seek that out. Perhaps this made him a little more receptive when Albus Dumbledore appeared in his room about a week before his birthday.

"Hello Harry," he said quietly. Harry had been having a "numb day," and hardly seemed to register that someone else was in the room.

When his eyes finally showed a little more focus, his eyebrows drew down and he said, "What are you doing here."

The Headmaster seemed to take some cheer that Harry's reaction wasn't angrier and he gave a slight smile and said, "Harry, I don't expect you to either forgive or forget my many mistakes in my dealings with you, but I came in the hope that we could start building the trust of a new working relationship together."

Harry looked at him quite thoughtfully, and the twinkle returned to Professor Dumbledore's eyes as he continued, "And I also come bearing news." As he finished speaking he drew from his robes some thick official-looking parchment envelopes.

----------------------

Chapter 1: Letters

Ginny Weasley had taken to carrying an extendable ear everywhere, usually more than one. In fact, she almost always had one in use; even if the ear part was only stashed in a pocket, it still enhanced what she could pick up on, and it was easy to rapidly deploy it further. The charms to make the fleshy string dangling from her ear blend into whatever background must really be working, she thought, because no one had commented on the extra appendage she'd been wearing most of the summer.

She knew from eavesdropping on her parents that they were worried, despite the lack of news about Voldemort or Death Eaters in the Prophet. The Order didn't have a lot of information, but it seemed that they thought that Voldemort was quite busy reorganizing and gathering forces, without giving up many leads for the Aurors or Order to track down. The lack of more open hostility had lulled most of the public, and unfortunately, most of the Ministry, including Fudge, into being lackadaisical about new security measures.

Just thinking about the Minister of Magic made Ginny's blood start to boil. He was such an incompetent, corrupt, shortsighted, selfish... well, the list could go on and on, but the way he treated Harry was just appalling. So much of his life was so unfair. He really deserved so much more. He was her personal hero, of course, after her first year, but he was a genuine hero for the whole wizarding world. She had finally gotten some of the stories out of Ron this summer, and Hermione filled in some details when she arrived at the beginning of August. Harry had faced Voldemort and prevented his return is his own first year!

It was into this line of thought that Hermione's squeal interrupted. Ginny moved up the attic stairs, closer to Ron's door to hear what was going on. Hermione had sounded happy—had her brother finally made some kind of move? Her ears had detected no sign of progress on that front for the two weeks Hermione had been at the Burrow.

What she heard now wasn't about Ron, though. "It's Hedwig!" Ginny's heart beat faster, and she let the ear leave her pocket and travel to just outside Ron's door. She'd get to hear something about how Harry was doing! It was one more iniquity in his life that he was still cooped up with those Muggles.

Hermione's voice was cooing to Hedwig, and Ginny could imagine her taking a letter off her leg. Any second she'd hear an envelope tear and news being read out to Ron. What she heard instead was, "Ron, we should find Ginny."

"What?" came Ron's deepening voice.

"It's addressed to all three of us." Ginny was a bit stunned at this; she was being let into communication among the Golden Trio of Gryffindor? Of course, she realized next, it must be something pretty trivial to let her in on it, and Harry was just being nice. He was always nice to her, even when she had that ridiculous crush.

"Well," said Ron, "Just tear it open now and we can give it Ginny later." Ginny wanted to storm in there, but it would reveal her eavesdropping.

"Ron," Hermione chastised.

"Oh, all right," he said, and Ginny heard his stomping feet approach the door. She barely had time to duck around the corner of the stairs and pull back the ear before he shouted her name down. The ear had retracted, but was still inserted and the amplified shout made her wince.

She quietly padded closer to her own room before calling back, "What?"

"Letter from Harry!"

She tried for a mildly interested tone, "Oh? What's he say?"

"We dunno—Hermione's waiting for you to open it, it's addressed to the three of us."

"Oh." It was easy to show no surprise. "Okay, I'll be right up."

When Ginny got in Ron's room, Hermione dropped the act of patience and tore open Harry's letter. It was just somehow expected by all of them that she would be the one to read it aloud to the others.

"Dear Hermione, Ron, and Ginny,

How are you all? I don't really need to ask, you've been great with sending me letters. It's about time I sent back a substantive reply. I'm fine."

Ginny and Ron snorted at the same time.

Hermione smiled and said, "Shush, listen," and went back to the letter. "Alright, I do know by now that you know that's a lie. I'm not fine." Ginny couldn't believe Harry was being this open! She was sure that Harry told Ron and Hermione everything, but after getting to know Harry better last year and talking to Ron and Hermione the past couple weeks, she knew that Harry really kept things bottled up. She couldn't dwell on this, as Hermione kept reading.

"I think I'm getting a little better, though. There are good days, and bad days—and the bad days can still be pretty bad. It helps that I've been able to keep pretty busy for the past few weeks."

"What can he be doing locked in that house?" Ron said.

"Shush, Ron. I want to finish the letter before we talk about it. Let me keep reading."

Ron kept silent as Hermione went on. "This is a good day, so I've made myself finally write you all. I don't think it'll be a big secret to reveal that Prof. Dumbledore is teaching me Occlumency himself. I didn't really want to start that again, but I know that it's necessary. I was a little angry with Dumbledore at the end of term, but he's still miles better than The Greasy Git as a teacher. Actually, he's pretty amazing at it. I'm sure Hermione particularly wants to hear all about it—I'll tell you when I come there, which should be in only a day or two."

Ginny almost shouted and clapped her hands, but she held back. Ron and Hermione both exclaimed their pleasure at the news. No one at the Burrow had been able to get any information about when or if would have any time there this summer. Ginny's Mum would only report that Dumbledore said Harry could come when he was ready. What exactly that meant remained a mystery.

Hermione went back to the letter. "Actually I have a couple of other things to tell you that don't exactly fit in a letter. I know I need to talk about some things, so I'll take the easy step of saying 'tell you later' now, and I'm sure you'll remind of that when I'm there. The main thing I was mad at Dumbledore about was keeping information from me, and I realized that I don't want to do the same thing with my friends. I've had a lot of time to think about it this summer.

Oh! I should have said this earlier. Your birthday gifts were all really super, thanks a lot. Ginny, Ron, tell your Mum that the cake she sent was brilliant. My relatives don't think I warrant any treats, but they have been feeding me this year. Otherwise, they have nothing to do with me. I think I have Mad-Eye to thank for it, it looked like Uncle Vernon almost pissed himself when Moody pushed his hat up at Kings Cross.

And Hermione, I got seven OWLs, with an O in Defense. Congratulations on all those Os. Congratulations to you too, Ron—did you know Hermione passed on your scores to me?

Well, this looks like a real letter. I know I still don't deserve all the letters you three have sent, but it's something. I'm really looking forward to seeing you soon.

-Harry"

Hermione harrumphed as soon as she stopped reading. "Well, his Aunt and Uncle might be giving him decent meals, but they're the reason Harry doesn't think he deserves letters from his friends when he's depressed."

Ron growled and said, "When he turns seventeen, Harry should turn them all into slugs."

"Ron!" said Hermione with a frown, but then the corners of her mouth turned up and she said, "I turn seventeen next month, maybe I could skip out one day and visit them."

She looked at the expressions on Ron and Ginny's faces and said, "Oh, you know I wouldn't do anything. Harry probably wouldn't want me to, anyway, but it's fun to think about."

Ginny thought that turning the Dursleys into slugs was too good for them, maybe setting some flesh-eating slugs ON them would be more appropriate, but she didn't say anything. Instead she said, "I wonder what Harry knows about Voldemort."

"Huh?" said Ron, "He didn't say anything about that."

"Honestly Ron," said Hermione, "He's been with Professor Dumbledore a lot, and 'things don't fit in a letter?' He could have said something about whatever it was if he wasn't afraid of his owl falling into the wrong hands."

"Oh, right," said Ron. Merlin he could be so thick sometimes, thought Ginny.

"Let's go tell Mum Harry liked her cake. She'll be thrilled to hear it."

"Yeah," said Ron, "and maybe she'll know more now about when Harry's coming." That was really what Ginny was interested in, of course. Hermione saw her little smile, caught her eye, and grinned back. Ginny blushed a little, but Hermione figuring things out was nothing new.


	2. Chapter 2 News for Everyone

Disclaimer that should be at the very beginning: The Potterverse belongs to JKRowling (and Warner Bros., too, I suppose). JKR made it; I'm just playing in it for a while. Thanks, Jo.

Chapter 2: News for everyone

Two days later, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were working in the garden after breakfast, not getting much done because of the warm weather, when Molly called out, "Harry's here!"

Mum must have called as soon as he got in, Ginny figured, because she hadn't gotten done with her evaluation of him yet. "Well, Harry dear, I'm so glad to see that you've been eating better, and have you grown?"

"A little, Mrs. Weasley. Hi, guys," he said turning to them. He smiled for them, but his eyes were still a little sad.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione enveloped him a big hug and didn't let go while she added, "we're so glad you're here!"

Harry's smile was little wider when she let go, but he still seemed sad as he replied, "It's good to see you all, too." He sighed a little. "You don't know how good."

"Hi, mate," was all Ron said, then he did that handshake pulled into a half hug thing that guys did, patting each other on the back. Guys could be so dumb about things.

Ginny still hadn't mad up her mind to hug Harry or not, when he turned to her and stepped close with his arms open. "Hi, Ginny," he said before hugging her.

Of course she hugged back. Ginny noticed he was little taller. A little bit broader, too. Not too thin, like some of the summers he came. Just a little wiry. And oh Merlin she better let go now! She could feel her blush, but she was not, NOT going back to being shy Ginny around Harry.

"Hi, Harry." Her voice was good, she thought. Not too quiet, not overcompensated. She looked him in the eye. Why did she have to think so hard again to get it right?

"Harry, dear, where are all your things?"

"Oh, Albus said he'd send them all right to Ron's room."

Mum said, "'Albus,' Harry?" Just as Ron said, "Well, that's really convenient!"

Harry seemed to ignore Mum, and just grinned at Ron and said, "Yeah. Were you all out for another degnoming?"

"Arthur's too soft with them, I'm afraid," said Mum. "We weren't expecting you until later today, Harry. Not we're not thrilled to see you now, of course," Mum beamed.

"Well, after Al—after learning I'd be leaving today, I didn't really want to wait around Surrey any longer," said Harry.

"Don't blame you mate," said Ron. "Want to come help us finish the gnomes?" Ron turned back to go out, but just then there small whoosh and Professor Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"What a pleasant surprise, Professor! Would you care for tea?"

"I would, Molly, but I cannot, I'm afraid. Harry, could you come with me immediately?"

Harry looked a little bit confused, and a little bit put out. Ginny couldn't imagine anyone else who wouldn't immediately accept Dumbledore's invitation as a matter of course. His tone was a little hard as he said, "Albus, what's going on?"

"Harry! Show some respect!" exclaimed her mother.

"Ah, now now, Molly." the Headmaster's eyes twinkled and he gave Harry a small smile. "Forgive me Harry, we do have the time for a brief explanation, and one is certainly in order. After seeing you off, I headed to Gringott's for some Hogwarts business. The goblins' behavior was distinctly odd. They do not ever discuss their dealings with those not directly involved in the business, but after some very convoluted and circumspect conversation I came to understand that they have a copy of Sirius' will. It is of great importance to the Order to learn the status of 12 Grimmauld Place, and so I'd like you to come back to Gringott's directly with me, and perhaps to 12 Grimmauld Place afterwards."

Harry didn't look too thrilled about going back there. Ginny couldn't blame him; Sirius' loss was still pretty fresh and his absence would be most stark at his old house. Which was depressing enough already. But Harry looked up at the Headmaster and said, "All right. Floo?"

"Thank you, Harry. Side-along would be faster and therefore preferable, I should think."

Harry grasped Dumbledore's forearm, the Headmaster said, "Good day to you all!" and they were gone with a very soft pop.

"Whoa," said Ron, "I've never seen side-along apparition."

"It's supposedly rather difficult," said Hermione. "The Ministry pamphlets from the Apparition Test Center hardly mention it except to caution against it."

"Arthur and I have talked about doing it with the children in dire emergencies, but it's not the kind of thing you can practice, is it? Too likely you'll both get splinched."

"Will Harry be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, with Professor Dumbledore I'm sure he's fine, dear," her Mum said.

"What's up with him calling the Headmaster 'Albus?'" asked Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore certainly didn't seem to mind," said Hermione.

"No, but I think Harry should show more respect to the Headmaster," said Molly. "Well! That was certainly an interesting arrival! Ron, go make sure Harry's things are all set, and then you lot can back to the garden."

Ginny and Hermione went up to Ron's attic room with him, to find Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage neatly placed. On the stairs, Hermione started trying to analyze Harry's mood from the way he looked for the few minutes they saw him. She continued discussing the possibilities, while Ron and Ginny only made acknowledging noises and exchanged amused glances, until they were called back from the garden for lunch.

They all decided to look at some schoolbooks after lunch, and it wasn't until after Ginny's Dad arrived home from work that Harry came tumbling out of the floo.

"Harry!" everyone exclaimed. Harry looked around at them all and gave a tired smile. It must have been pretty hard for him to be thinking about Sirius' will or being at his house all those hours. The first thing he said, though, was, "Ron, what saved us from Aragog?"

"Harry? What's up, mate?"

"Please Ron, I just have to make sure."

"Right, well, it was Dad's old car."

"Thanks Ron. Hermione, who cast the spell from across the lake that saved me from the Dementors third year?"

Hermione had caught on already. "Ooh, that's a good one Harry. You did. I guess we have to wait to find out why you're taking these precautions."

Harry gave her a smile and asked, "Ginny, last year, what did you say you learned from growing up with Fred and George?"

Ginny smiled at the memory, and said, "that anything was possible."

Harry gave her a bigger grin, and she felt like her insides shifted around a little. Harry then asked Ginny's Mum and Dad questions ("Mrs. Weasley, what happened the first time I saw you?" and "Mr. Weasley, what did you tell me when we were alone before I left for third year?"). After he got acceptable answers, he told them to gather 'round, and he produced a piece of parchment.

They all looked at the note with narrow looping handwriting that said:

_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Harry Potter's house._

"Oh!" said Hermione, "a new Secret! But Harry, I have no idea where your house is!"

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" Harry said, "Mr. Weasley, would you do an _incineratus totalus_ on this parchment?" As Mr. Weasley destroyed the note in a flash of light, Harry continued, "You should know, but you won't until I tell you all that my house can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Oh!" said Hermione again, "that is strange! I mean, we should have known, or figured out. You'll have to tell me all about casting the _Fidelius;_ that must have amazing magic to watch... and two of them! I guess layering the security makes sense after the worries we had about Grimmauld Place after Sirius was killed. This way, even if something happens to one—"

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed, then looking back at Harry's face.

Hermione followed Ginny's glance to Harry's blank face and paled a little. "Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just bring it up like that."

Harry lifted the corners of his mouth slightly and said, "It's all right Hermione. I'd wonder who you were really if you didn't spout off about complicated magic." He face went blank again, and he added, "and I've had Sirius' loss in my face all day. I'm kind of numb to it right now."

Ginny wanted to hug him, but Mrs. Weasley jumped into the awkward silence with, "Well, dinner's ready! You lot all get dishes on the table and I'll set out the food."

Dinner was delicious. Ginny was glad that she liked all Harry's favorites, because that's what her Mum made of course. Conversation was pretty quiet. No one wanted to ask Harry any more about his day, so everyone mostly listened to Hermione talk to Mr. Weasley about the wonders of the _Fidelius_ charm.

After supper, everyone helped clear, and then Harry turned to Ginny's parents and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Of course, Harry. What's this about?"

Harry didn't answer, but headed into the kitchen, turning his head to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, saying, "I'll catch up with you three soon."

Ron frowned and moved really slowly out of the kitchen, as Hermione started to whisper that they shouldn't eavesdrop. Ginny walked down the hall, checked to make sure that she had her extendable ear handy, and waited. It wasn't long, of course, before her Mum shooed Ron and Hermione away from the kitchen door, with a dire warning if she caught them snooping there again. As Ginny listened to Ron and Hermione tromp up around the landing to the stairs, she crept closer to the kitchen and let the extendable ear creep closer to the door.

"Harry, I'm surprised that there's something you want to tell us, but not Ron and Hermione," came the voice of her Mum. Ginny was really curious as well. She had always thought those two got to know everything. Ginny moved away a bit. She wanted to be closer to the stairs, just in case she needed to make a quick getaway, but just close enough not to miss any conversation.

"I don't think Ron would understand. I'm, er, not really sure you will either."

"Harry," said her Dad this time, "Molly and I both hope you feel like you could tell us anything. You, er, haven't had a lot of responsible adults in your life, except at school and sometimes not even there."

"Well, that's one thing I want to talk about, and what I'm going to tell the others we talked about. Al-, er, the business today was more difficult because the goblins couldn't contact me, and I don't have an adult guardian in the wizarding world."

"Harry, dear, we'd be delighted to!"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. But since I'll be in the care of Hogwarts soon, and I'll be seventeen soon after that, we didn't think it would be necessary unless the Ministry tries to appoint some guardian for me. I'm really glad you'd be willing, though."

"Harry, we'd be more than willing... What did you really want to talk to us about, son?" Ginny knew that her Dad didn't usually call other boys, "son." She wondered if Harry picked up on that. She was so proud that her family was part of Harry's life.

"Well. Hear me out. In his will, Sirius left me everything."

"It just said, 'everything?'"

"Pretty much. All possessions, all cash, all properties, all titles."

Ginny was wondering what titles Sirius would have as her Mum said, "Titles?"

"Yeah, I wondered about that. They supposedly matter for some formalities and rituals, but we don't know if Sirius was anything other than Head of the House of Black. We guess the title will make sure that there are no problems with me owning 12 Grimmauld Place. Anyway... Sirius left a letter explaining that he didn't want anyone challenging the will in any regard. He said thought about leaving some things to Professor Lupin and some to Tonks, and me everything else, but he was worried that if he did that some people like the Malfoys would insist that they should inherit some Black properties or titles that shouldn't be in that 'everything else.'"

"That makes some sense," said Mr. Weasley. "Magical wills are, of course, very difficult to forge or confund, but if lawyers or powerful wizards try to muck with one... yes, better to be simple."

"Right," Harry went on. "So I want to convince Professor Lupin and Tonks to take some of the inheritance."

"Do you want us to help convince them to take some?"

"Not exactly. I... want you to take some, too. Hear me out!" Harry went on in a rush. "Please don't just reject this out of hand. There are a lot of reasons. Sirius really liked you all, he was really glad when you around at Christmastime, well, not the reason for it of course, and... I just. I—"

Harry's voice sounded very shaky. Ginny didn't think she would ever see—or hear—Harry cry, but he sounded close.

"It's not charity, and I'm not trying to pay you for anything, or pay back anything, or... Look, you can _use_ it, argh, not that you _need_ it. You could go on another trip. See Charlie. Buy school things or, house things, or..."

Harry had seemed to recover, but was now sounding shaky again. He was almost whispering when he continued. "Please. I don't really want this inheritance, and I can't use it, and I want _something_ good for someone to come out of this. Please. You're such a good family and I want you to have this. Please."

There was such a long silence that Ginny thought she was missing things, but then she heard her Dad's voice say, "All right, Harry," very quietly.

"Thank you." Harry was still almost whispering.

"No, thank you, Harry. Er, how much did you have in mind?" her Mum said.

"I want to give Professor Lupin and Tonks ten thousand each."

Ginny dropped the ear. She didn't need it in to hear her Mum exclaim, "Harry!" Her Mum's shout spurred her to pop the end of the ear back in and she could just picture her Dad putting a hand on her Mum's arm, as he said, "Thank you very much, Harry."

"Please don't thank me. It's from Sirius." Harry still sounded a little ragged.

Obviously Mum picked up on the tone, because she said, "Here's a cup of tea, dear. Why don't you drink that while we all settle down, then you can get the others for dinner."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. This really means a lot to me."

"To us too, Harry. You're a very dear boy."

Ginny didn't know how long Harry would take with his cup, so she crept away up the stairs. Hermione wasn't in her room, where she was staying again. Ginny didn't blame her for not wanting to stay in Fred and George's old room. Even though nearly all their stuff was now in the apartment over their store, no one considered their old room really safe. Ginny figured Hermione must be with Ron up in his room. She was pretty sure Ron hadn't tried anything with Hermione yet, but maybe today was the day, so she started making more noise as she got closer and then knocked.

"Come in," said Ron. Then, "Where've you been, then?" once she stepped in. Hermione was at Ron's desk with a book, while Ron had a quidditch magazine lying open in front of him on the bed.

"I was just downstairs."

"Hear anything?"

Hermione looked up from her book; it seemed she was trying for a an expression to show her disapproval of eavesdropping, but she couldn't hide her curiosity about whatever Ginny might know.

"Maybe." Ginny managed to keep her voice even, but couldn't hide her grin as she teased her brother. "Mum would have you cleaning the attic all day every day 'til we leave if you were down there, but she didn't say anything to me."

"Arg! Yes, you're very clever! There! Will you now spill what you know?"

Ginny relented, like she planned too. She wasn't about to say that Harry had just managed to convince their parents to take a small fortune. Harry was right that Ron wouldn't understand. Ginny was pretty sure that she wouldn't understand herself if she hadn't heard Harry's reasons and the emotion in his voice. But she knew what she was going to say.

"I didn't get a lot, but it is so fun to tease you."

"Go _on_ then, Ginny!" Ron practically groaned. Hermione still hadn't said anything, but she wasn't bothering to hide her interest now, as she leaned forward to listen.

"Well, apparently Dumbledore and Harry talked about him maybe needing guardians in the wizarding world. The goblins weren't able to reach Harry, and didn't want to talk to anyone else."

"So he asked Mum and Dad? I bet they were thrilled!"

"They were, but it's just a contingency, since Harry will be at Hogwarts for most of the year. They'll only need to do it if the Ministry tries to appoint someone."

"Uhg," said Ron, "knowing Fudge he'd appoint Umbridge."

Hermione finally spoke up, "That woman is just vile. I can't believe she wasn't given the sack. Of course, Fudge would have to admit he was wrong if we were going to fire her, and that'll never happen."

Ron looked like he wanted to head off Hermione's rant, as he interjected another question to Ginny. "Did you find out anything else?"

"Not really, except that it sounds like Harry got everything from Sirius, not just Grimmauld Place."

"Everything?" said Ron. "_Everything?_ But... Sirius was the last Black... there must have been a fortune! Merlin. Of course, it's not like _Harry_ needs any _more_ money."

"Jealous, Ron?" The cold, quiet voice was the first sign that Harry had come up and was in the doorway. Ginny was surprised at this voice. She thought he'd explode.

"Let me tell you my secret then," Harry said, coming closer to Ron, but still speaking softly. Uh-oh. Ginny realized he was just building up. "EVERY TIME I GET SOMEONE KILLED I GET BLOODY PAID FOR IT!"

Ron paled as Harry shouted in his face, but Harry kept going. "BIOLOGICAL PARENTS ARE A SMALL FORTUNE, FELLOW STUDENTS A MERE THOUSAND, AND THE ONLY KIND OF PARENT I'VE EVER KNOWN IS A BLOODY GREAT FORTUNE!"

Ron tried to speak then, but Harry wasn't done. He was quiet again, as looked right in Ron's eyes. "Maybe I'll make you my sole inheritor, Ron, then when Voldemort finally finishes me off, you'll get it all. Be happy with me then, would you?"

Hermione gasped, Ron tried a weak, "Mate..." but Harry turned and strode out, making a point of slamming the door.

They were all stunned for a moment, then Ron said, "Bloody hell, I guess I'd better go after him."

Hermione nodded, but Ginny said, "Wait, Ron. I don't think you know why Harry is so bothered by your jealousy... Do you know who Harry is jealous of?"

"Huh? Harry?"

"He's jealous of you, Ron." Ginny explained. "Sure, Harry has fame and fortune, but, well, you can tell what he thinks of the cost of it." Ginny gestured at the scene of Harry's tirade. Ron still looked confused. "Haven't you ever seen the way he looks at our family, Ron? Or looks at the Burrow? Do you remember what he said about it the first time he was here? I like to think he's really part of the family, you know Mum and Dad do, but I don't know if Harry ever lets himself think that way. Too close to his deepest desire, you know? Maybe he started to realize we really think of him like that when Mum and Dad said they'd be his guardians, and then you go and do something stupid like that."

Ron couldn't look Ginny in the eye, but she wasn't done. Sweet Merlin, she thought, I can give a guilt trip as good as Mum! She wasn't quite done. "He'd give you any or all of it, you know, if he thought you'd take it." Ginny was thinking again about what Harry just gave her parents, but she would never tell Ron. She went on, "And you know he'd die for you, Ron. He almost died for me when he didn't even know me." Ginny made a mistake saying that; she didn't want to get lost in _her_ feelings for Harry. She got back onto Ron, "Don't go giving him any reason to think that dying for us is what we want."

"Oh, bloody hell, you don't think he thinks _that_, do you? I just... I just hate being poor. It's hard not being jealous, but Harry's the best mate a guy could have. Bollocks, I'd better get all girly and go tell him something like that."

They all heard a snort of laughter, and Harry appeared again, pushing the door open. "Don't do that Ron, I might think you want a hug."

Ron didn't follow the joke, but still started his apology, "Harry, mate, I'm—"

"I know Ron. I didn't get far before I realized I went a little overboard."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry. "How much did you hear?" _And are you mad about me analyzing you?_

Harry looked down and gave another half smile, "Uh, pretty much everything. I guess you know me pretty well."

Ginny figured she knew Harry better than he did himself, but she wasn't about to say anything more to that. Hermione spoke up, though, "I guess I _don't_. I thought you'd be mad for days. Or weeks. Last year you would have"

Harry gave another little snort. "Yeah. Well. Last year sucked."

"Too right, it did," said Ron.

It was sign of how seriously Hermione thought the boys' conversation was that she hadn't complained about language from either of them throughout. Now she just said brightly, "Well, we'll just have to make sure this year is better!" Maybe she realized how fake the cheer sounded, because she turned seriously toward Harry and added, "Harry, we're all sorry about Sirius, you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "Look, I'm not still mad, but I am going to go outside alone for a bit."

They all said okay, and Harry gave another sad smile and walked out. Ginny swore that she would do something to make him smile for real.


	3. 3 Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: The Potterverse belongs to JKRowling (and Warner Bros., too, I suppose). JKR made it; I'm just playing in it for a while. Thanks, Jo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Harry, we're all sorry about Sirius, you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "Look, I'm not still mad, but I am going to go outside alone for a bit."

They all said okay, and Harry gave another sad smile and walked out. Ginny swore that she would do something to make him smile for real.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Kiss and Tell 

Hermione started telling Ron how insensitive he was, while Ron made attempts to defend himself, and blame Hermione for not shutting him up before Harry came in. Ginny couldn't stand it, and went to look for Harry. He had said being alone was what he wanted, but Ginny knew that wasn't what he _needed_.

She went out the back door, and didn't have to go too far in the garden before she saw Harry lying on his back, but with his arms crooked so he was propped on his elbows. She couldn't tell if he was looking at the trees, or the stars starting to appear above them. It was now comfortably warm, but the air had that sharp feeling, and she knew it would be cooling fast with the sun down.

Ginny quietly walked over and sat next to Harry, then leaned back on her elbows so she was in the same position as he. He hadn't said anything as she approached, which was better than the anger she expected for ignoring his wish for solitude. She didn't say anything either, for a long time; she just kept sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eye. She was amazed at how still he could be for so long. He seemed peaceful, but that just made Ginny think that he was getting better at keeping everything inside.

Looking straight ahead, she took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I think of Sirius at Christmastime the most." Harry just seemed to get even more still, so she continued. "He was so happy to have the house full, and it made all of us feel so much better being in London close to Dad."

She didn't want to dwell on that, so she hurried on with her story. "I still laugh about the ridiculous lyrics for Christmas carols he came up with... On time—he must have thought we all were out—he was singing the bawdiest words to 'We Three Kings,' and he came around a corner in the halls and almost ran me over... I could tell by the look in his eye that he thought I was just this innocent little girl and he was going to start to apologize or something... So I looked him right in the eye and said, '"bits" would be good rhyme.'"

Next to her, Harry let out the slightest puff of laughter. Ginny grinned, but kept looking straight ahead and continued her tale. "Sirius laughed so hard. He said, 'You do have six old brothers don't you?' ...We came up with a few more verses. Do you want to hear them?"

"Sure." Harry's voice sounded relaxed, and she also thought he was looking at her now, but she couldn't look him in the eye as she started to sing, "We three kings of orient are, looking for a good topless bar..."

Harry was chuckling after the first verse, and laughing out loud after the second. Ginny was blushing like mad, singing this kind of thing to Harry Potter, of all people, but she stopped and looked over at his face. Ginny didn't care how embarrassed she was, she felt so good to see the smile on his lips and the laughter still in his eyes.

His eyes... she was starting to get a little lost in his eyes, so she was a little startled to hear him speak. "You're amazing, Ginny," he said softly, and Ginny realized that their faces were pretty close together, now that they had both leaned over on their sides onto one elbow.

"What?" She felt pretty stupid the moment that left he lips, but she was too startled to say something clever or funny. She just kept looking in Harry's eyes, as he went on.

"You really made me feel better." Ginny almost said something, but Harry went on. "The first time you spoke in front of me, you defended me to Malfoy; you were the only one who could talk some sense into me after the snake attack; you faced the Ministry with us; you're amazing."

Harry Bloody Potter was calling _her_ amazing? Ginny was trying to understand that when Harry said, "Heck, I could kiss just for the Bat-Bogey Hex on Malfoy."

"You could?" When would her brain speed up?

"Yeah." Harry's face was really close now. He was looking in her eyes, then at her lips, then he brought a hand up to softly touch her cheek, and then he pressed his lips to hers, and her brain stopped thinking altogether.

He was so soft at first, but then after just pulling back, he kissed her again. Ginny didn't know if she pressed harder, or if he did, but then he opened his mouth just wide enough to lightly touch her lips with her tongue. She didn't think she had decided to open her mouth, too, but now he was lightly teasing her tongue, and she moved hers, too, tasting a hint of the chocolate cake Mum had made just for Harry.

How long did they kiss? It seemed like a second—or maybe all night—but suddenly Ginny realized she hadn't been breathing, and she pulled back a little to gasp.

Harry pulled back enough to look at her, and she saw his eyes were dilated and he wasn't smiling now. He was staring at her lips, but before she could decipher his expression—hungry, maybe? He blinked and then said, "yeah, amazing."

Ginny was in shock. She had just gotten kissed by _Harry Potter_. Her only thoughts were: he kissed me; he _kissed_ me; _he_ kissed me; he kissed _me_. Harry looked in her eye and grinned happily. Ginny suddenly wondered what her own expression looked like. She still felt gob smacked. In a good way, of course. "I can't believe I waited so long," Harry said. "I can't believe no one else—" he trailed off and his expression turned to one of horror.

Oh dear Merlin, Ginny thought, now he's realized who he kissed. "Oh, Ginny," he said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about Dean."

_So did I_, Ginny almost said out loud. She hadn't exchanged letters with Dean in weeks, and, in truth hadn't thought about him in almost that long. She was thinking about how to explain that she and Dean weren't really that serious (and couldn't you kiss me again?) without sounding like she was either callous or a tramp, or both.

Harry stood up, turned slightly away and looked at his feet. "I'm not trying to mess that up for you, I— And Dean's a good mate, too, not like I know him as well as Ron... or Neville, even... I just— I'm sorry." Then he turned and fled going around the side of the house.

Ginny just could not believe what happened. She put her fingers up to her lips, which she could swear were still tingling. Her shock faded and she smiled as she thought about that kiss, but then she frowned as she thought about the aftermath. And then, she got angry. This was just _not right_. She supposed she couldn't get mad at Harry for kissing her. No she wasn't mad about that. She touched her lips again. His timing was no good though. Why did she start seeing Dean, anyway? Ginny knew whom she was mad at, now, and she started to stomp back to the house.

Mercifully, no one was in the kitchen or living room and she made her way to her room, slamming her door behind her, making Hermione look up sharply from her book. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what's the matter!" Ginny snapped. "_Someone_ told me it would be a good idea to see other people, even though I still liked Harry."

Hermione seemed totally nonplussed. "Umm, so it wasn't a good idea?" she said.

"Uhg! I suppose it was, because I could talk to him all last year, but bloody hell, Hermione! He just kissed me!"

Hermione sat up straight and looked very alert now. "Harry kissed you? Just now? That's great!" Hermione looked over at Ginny who was still pacing around her small room. "That is good, isn't it?"

"Arg!" was all Ginny could manage at first, and then she told Hermione what happened. "So now," she continued, "Harry's all worried about my relationship with _Dean_, and he doesn't want to do anything to his _mate_. Harry's too bloody _noble_ for his own good."

"Hermione," Ginny was plaintive now, "what am I supposed to do now? I can't tell Harry that I'm breaking up with Dean; he'll just feel guilty for causing it, and I suppose it's not the best to do it with a letter... Oh! I can tell Harry that we've already broken up!"

"Ginny," Hermione sounded remarked like her Mum, "that lie will come out."

"Yeah. Bugger."

They eventually agreed that the best thing to do would be for Ginny to break up with Dean, face to face, soon after they were at Hogwarts, and just a little while after that, to let Harry know she was still interested. "Harry had better not go out with someone else in the meantime!" Ginny said as they finished that conversation.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione asked.

"No... and we also need to make sure he's not going to be all freaked out around me in the meantime."

"Leave that to me," Hermione said.

--------------------

The next day, Ginny and Hermione came out of their room just as Ron and Harry were passing by on the stairs. The boys were very quiet; it seemed that they didn't quite know what to say to each other after the little explosion last night.

"Harry," Hermione said to get the boys to stop, "about yesterday."

"Er, yeah," Harry replied looking down, "why don't we forget yesterday ever happened." Harry glanced up at Ginny as she was thinking, _I'm not going to forget that kiss!_

Hermione said, "No, Harry. We can't forget it. But we're all friends, and I think that we all understand what happened and we can all be friends still. Maybe better friends for knowing each other a little better."

Harry looked over to Ginny again and she said, "Yeah, Harry, we can accept yesterday and all still be good friends, right?"

_Hermione is a genius._ Ginny would never have believed that they'd be able to get what happened discussed in the open like this so soon. Of course, Ron was oblivious. He looked like he just wanted to be forgiven again by Harry.

Harry was giving a serious look right at Ginny when he said, "Of course we can." He even managed a small smile. Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Okay. Now I need to make it through the next couple of weeks._

Ron finally spoke up, "Right. 'course we can," he said, echoing Harry. "So, mate, going to tell us about your summer today?"

"Yeah," They all looked at Harry expectantly. "Er, how about after breakfast?"

"No argument there!" said Ron, who bounded down the rest of the steps with more energy. Both girls rolled their eyes, and then they all followed Ron down to the kitchen.

After getting stuffed by Mum, they all headed up to Ron's room. Harry took out his wand and cast locking, silencing, and imperturbable spells on the door in rapid succession.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "You'll get expelled for underage magic!"

"No, I won't," Harry said with a small grin. "But that's one thing I can't tell you about."

"What?" yelled out Ron, "Harry, you said in your letter you weren't going to keep secrets."

"Yeah, I did. But Albus made a promise to someone else that I wouldn't tell. I'm a little annoyed that he made a promise in my name, but..." Harry gestured to Ron's open window, "no ministry owls, so I can't complain."

The three of them started to voice more complaints, but Harry held up his hand. "I'm going to keep Albus's promise that I won't tell... but I don't mind if you guess," he finished with another small grin.

"Dumbledore's hidden your magic somehow?" Ginny asked.

Harry stayed silent, but Hermione said, "He wouldn't need to talk to someone else about it if he could do that."

"You got a waiver from the Ministry!" Ron shouted, but Harry shook his head.

"Nothing so legal," he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, focused on nothing, and said, "He got the Misuse of Magic office to ignore your magic this summer, didn't he?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "He really knows how to get people to do what he wants. That kind of thing makes me get mad at him, but in this case..." He gestured to the owl-less window again.

"You can do magic outside school! You are so lucky!" Ron shouted. To his credit, he seemed excited for Harry, not jealous this time, but Harry's lips still tightened up and his jaw clenched.

Hermione must have seen it, too, because she jumped in before Harry exploded. "Ron! You've gotten to see and talk about magic every summer, every year your whole life! And you know what Harry's relatives are like..."

"Uh, right." Ron glanced nervously at Harry. "It's about time something like this went your way, eh mate?" He finished with an attempted grin.

Harry relaxed and grinned back. "Yeah. Thanks, Ron. I'm only supposed to be practicing, so I've had to restrain myself from hexing the Dursleys."

"Pity, that," said Ron.

"So what have you been practicing?" Hermione asked. "Have you been learning from Dumbledore himself?"

"Yeah. And he's a really good teacher. We started with Occlumency, which I was kind of nervous about after last year's fiasco, but that's been really good."

"Tell us all about it, Harry," Ginny said. She was so glad that Harry had something productive to work on so he wouldn't ruminate on Sirius the whole summer.

"Well, alright then..."

--------------------

Professor Dumbledore sat down in a comfortable chair directly across a small table from Harry, who was in an equally comfy chair. The set up was directly in front of a small but cheerful fire in Harry's bedroom. Dumbledore's conjuring was really good.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore began, "I know this didn't go well for you last year, but I have every reason to believe that you'll be successful. Your ability to cast a Patronus shows you can focus your mind, even in difficult circumstances, and your skill at breaking the Imperious Curse shows a strong will. Both bode well for our current endeavor."

Harry actually felt some measure of confidence replacing his trepidation.

"Now, to begin, I'd like to build on what you know from your facility with the Patronus. Focus on something that you think would help generate a Patronus, and at some point I'm going to try to nudge your thoughts to something else. All I'd like you do at this time is to break away from my eyes when you notice the change in your thoughts. I won't stay in your memories once you notice the change."

Harry considered the Dementor attack he had survived the previous summer, and thought about Ron and Hermione. He pictured their greeting once he got to Grimmauld place the first time. "Okay," he said, and looked up to Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "I'm ready."

--------------------

"You think of us to get a Patronus?" Ron interrupted Harry's tale.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, flushing and looking down. _Why is it so hard for boys to acknowledge their feelings_, Ginny thought. _Well, Harry did alright last night, even though his timing was bloody awful._

Hermione gave a tender look to Harry and said, "We love you, too, Harry."

Ron sputtered, and Harry got even redder. "Oh, get a grip, you two. Harry keep going; this is fascinating."

-------------------

Harry tried to stay focused on Hermione's hug and Ron's grin, snapping his mind back to that meeting when his thoughts drifted a little. After a little while he was thinking about them in first year: meeting them on the train, then discussing Nicholas Flamel in the library, then Ron getting smashed in the giant chess game. These were no longer happy thoughts.

"Hang on!" Harry cried, and pulled back.

"Good, Harry!" Dumbledore said.

"Not good," Harry said, rubbing his head, "you got me way off track."

"Ah, but we were still on the topic of your admirable friends. And, I wasn't entirely truthful before, I _did_ try somewhat to stay in your mind; I left because you pushed me out."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. I will not lie to you. Especially about something so important."

"You don't mind withholding the truth sometimes, though, do you?"

"Harry, if you'd like me to apologize again, I will. I'm very sorry about the way I've treated you, especially regarding events of last year. I hope you understand that there are still sometimes I will need to keep secrets, but I am making a conscious effort to keep you more informed and more prepared. Our private lessons are part of that."

Harry blew out some breath. "I know, Professor. I'm sorry I snapped again... it's still hard."

"Quite understandable, my boy. I've survived worse."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, like in your office."

-------------------

"What happened in Dumbledore's office, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Don't interrupt, Ron!" scolded Hermione. "We want to hear about Harry's lessons."

"It's ok!" Harry jumped in before Ron and Hermione could start bickering. "That's basically the idea. He's really good at giving feedback, and encouraging progress. We've worked on Occlumency a few more times, and sometimes he's subtle, sometimes he tries brute force like Snape's mind rapes last year, and I'm getting faster at getting him out."

Hermione stared. "You can kick _Professor Dumbledore_ out of your mind?"

"Yeah. Albus says as the Occlumens I have an advantage over the Legilimens, because it's _my_ mind, after all. But he thinks what Voldemort does through my scar isn't exactly Legilimency."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been seeing what Voldemort sees... except for when he made me see what he wanted... We don't think he's ever seen my thoughts or memories. Voldemort had to learn through Kreacher that I cared about Sirius."

"Oh! Information only goes one way—just like the curse from him to you!"

"Hermione, that's almost exactly how Albus put it."

"Harry, mate, it's pretty weird to hear you call him that." Ron said.

"Uh, yeah... he sorta insisted. It's, uh, like a habit now."

Ginny thought that Harry sounded like he was hiding something, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. Before she could call him on it, Hermione took up the old conversation. "So if he's not doing Legilimency...?"

Harry explained, "The Occlumency training should help me keep out visions, even it's not quite the same, and it'll be good to have a defense against Legilimency or possession when I face him next."

"'_When_' not 'if,' Harry?" asked Ginny. "You're sure you're going to face him again?"

Harry closed his eyes took a deep breath and let it out. He looked around at them, a little nervously. "I have something really big to tell you... I thought about not telling you, but I was really mad at Albus last year for not telling me things... and if you're thinking about staying friends with me, you should know."

"Harry!" said Hermione, "Of course we're going to remain your friends!"

Ginny voiced her agreement along with Ron, but she was getting a bad feeling in her stomach. If Harry thought this was something that might make them question their friendship, it was bad.

Harry smiled weakly at Hermione and then Ron, then he gave Ginny a little longer look. He took another deep breath, and said, "It's about the prophesy made about me and Voldemort."

"It was destroyed," said Ginny.

"The _recording_ of it was. The person who heard it still remembers it perfectly."

"It was Dumbledore, wasn't it Harry?" said Hermione. Harry just nodded, and Hermione said simply, "He told you." Harry closed his eyes and nodded again.

_Oh sweet Merlin, _Ginny thought, _it is going to be really bad._

"What did it say, mate? We're with you no matter what."

"Thanks, Ron, but maybe you should wait 'til you hear it."

"Harry, of course we'll stick with you, but do you think it's... wise... for us to know?"

"We'd never tell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Honestly Ron, even if we'd like to think we wouldn't break under torture, there are other ways Voldemort could get it out of us."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, suddenly chagrined. "If Voldemort wants to know, we shouldn't know, eh?"

"Voldemort not knowing might make him wonder a little, might give him a little pause, but if he knew, I don't think anything would really change, and... if he thinks you might know, maybe it would better if you could tell him, so he doesn't keep trying to find out. You're all already in danger because of me."

Ginny had been content to listen to the conversation, until now. This kind of talk from Harry really got her mad. "Harry Potter you stop thinking like that right now!" she said. "_Voldemort_ is the reason we're in danger. Our whole family would still be against him, even if _Your High-boywholived-ness_ wasn't around. Hermione would still be in the danger _all_ Muggleborns are in. We're better off _because_ of you—you put the wizarding world on alert about his return, and you taught the D.A. some real defense, and we all survived our first encounter with Death Eaters—_which would have come sooner or later_—because of you. I thought we got through to you after your pathetic apology letters at the beginning of the summer!"

Ron and Hermione were just staring Ginny openmouthed. Harry looked at her wide eyed, then broke into a grin. "Amazing," was all he said. He then shook himself and looked down, blushing a little. "Uh, sorry," he then muttered. Ginny glanced at Ron, who was oblivious of course, and then to Hermione who gave a little grin—of course she got the 'amazing' reference. Ginny knew she and Hermione would talk about that again in their room tonight. She quickly looked back at Harry, who was just glancing up with his face still angled down.

"Well," Ginny smiled at him. "It's all right, I suppose." _How should she phrase this?_ "Just remember that we all love you, and we'll stand by you, and why don't you tell us this prophesy like you were about to?"

Harry looked a little stunned. "You—what?"

"We'll always be friends, mate," said Ron. "Didn't we say something like that already today?"

Hermione looked ready to nag Ron some more, but stopped as Harry took another deep breath and let it out. "Alright. Here it is."

Ginny listened with horror as Harry relayed the prophesy. She was stock still thinking about Harry having the whole world on his shoulders as Ron exclaimed, "Bloody Hell, mate!"

Hermione's eyes were wide, and she said, "Oh, I can't believe I dropped Divination! We'll have to find some good books about interpretation; I mean, 'power he knows not?' and 'at the hand of' could mean so many things..."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with a little smile. "This is just how I thought you'd react... I even predicted _your_ response word-for-word," he said pointing to Ron. Then his smile vanished and he turned towards Hermione. "We're pretty sure it means that I have to kill Voldemort, or else he'll kill me. Murder or be murdered." He was just looking down at the end.

Ginny hadn't said anything yet, as she was thinking about things. She thought she should comfort Harry, but she was so angry herself... she just couldn't believe some things. "Dumbledore told you this _right after_ the Ministry?"

"Yes."

"He _knew_ all this time, and he _knew_ that Tom was after the prophesy?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe him! Why couldn't he tell you _before_? You never would have believed Kreacher, or even the vision, if you knew Tom was wanting you to get the prophesy for him! That whole fiasco never would have happened!"

"Yeah. That's what he said when he told me... I kinda flipped out."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I trashed his office."

Hermione gasped, "You did _what?_"

"I, uh, sorta flung all his stuff, those silver instruments and everything, all over the place." Ron was looking at Harry in awe. Harry just sort of grinned a little at him. "Made me feel a little better."

Ginny calmed down a little, but she was smiling too. The image was satisfying; Harry on a rampage. She didn't suppose she had to be furious on his behalf if he did something like _that._ But she wondered... "Harry? How could agree to work with him so closely after that?"

"Well... I decided I really needed to, and—well, it was slow going at first, but it's hard to really study Occlumency right without learning some things about each other. Albus would sometimes see... some pretty painful memories... and sometimes, when I was learning, I turned it around on him, and I could see how he really feels—how hard some of his decisions are."

The were all quiet for a bit. Ginny was now processing that Harry had been looking into the mind of _Albus Dumbledore_. Everything happens to Harry... that damned prophesy explains why.

"Well," said Ron. "We're all still with you. How about some flying?"

It was a perfect Ron non-sequitur, and it made Harry and Ginny smile and Hermione frown.

Ginny and Hermione talked a little bit about the boys as they watched them fly, and then she grabbed a broom to join them, while Hermione grabbed a book.

--------------------

A/N If you've read this far, please leave a review. This is my first try, so constructive criticism (and really really glowing reviews!) would be most appreciated.


	4. 4 Jinxed

Chapter 4—Jinxed

By unspoken agreement, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't talk about serious issues for the rest of the day. Well, Hermione had to talk a little about school and books, but even she kept it to a minimum. They flew and played in the morning, then after lunch they took care of some gnomes that were trying to re-establish themselves in the garden and flew some more while Hermione read.

"Hey Harry," Ron said as they were tossing a Quaffle around with Ginny.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Ron seemed hesitant, but then took a breath. "You hear about getting your Firebolt back, or about the, er... ban?"

"Yeah," laughed Harry, "I should have said earlier. I talked with McGonagall. I'm all set, everything that cow did has been reversed, and McGonagall's got my broom. I should have asked about having it sent here." Umbridge's name seemed too filthy to be spoken.

"The Cleansweep not good enough for you, Harry?" Ginny teased. Before Harry could respond, she continued, "you seem to have gotten more life out of it than any of us ever have."

Ron laughed, "None of us are stupid enough to take a Cleansweep 7 into a vertical dive. What were you thinking, Harry? It's not like we have a snitch to catch."

"I was just having fun."

"Just about gave me a heart attack," said Ginny, flinging the Quaffle at him. "You got dirt in the twigs when you pulled out, you know."

Harry caught the Quaffle, and looked around him at his tail. He slowly curved around while looking. "I meant to pull up a little sooner, I wasn't quite used to the broom."

"Ha!" said Ron, "that Firebolt's spoiled you!" Ron expression turned to one of surprise as Harry suddenly straightened from his lazy circle and fired the Quaffle off to him. He caught it, then added, "probably good practice, using another broom."

"Speaking of practice, Harry," Ginny called out, grabbing Ron's toss, then aiming it where Harry was about to be, "are you going to make me try out for chaser after taking your seeker spot back?"

"What? You think I...?"

Ron laughed. "Ginny thinks you're going to be captain."

Harry looked at Ron and coolly said, "but you don't think so, huh?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Harry, you'd be great. But I think that McGonagall will give it to Katie, and you'll have your chance next year."

Ginny said, "Ron thinks McGonagall wants everyone to have a turn, but it makes much more sense to give it to you, and McGonagall is serious about Quidditch. You've been on the team as long as Katie—her first year as a reserve doesn't count, and you're a natural leader, and it's better for the team to have the same captain this year and next."

Harry was giving her an odd look. "Seekers aren't usually captains," he said.

Ginny waived away that objection. "Doesn't matter. It's more important that you can you lead and inspire the team preparing for the games. A seeker can't keep an eye on the whole game, true, but no one player really can, and if you get good players ready in practice, they'll take care of themselves come game time."

Harry gave Ginny a very appreciative look, and her broom dipped a little before she recovered from that distraction. Harry said, "That's pretty much what McGonagall said."

It took Ginny and Ron a moment, but Ginny figured it out first. "I knew it! You'll be a brilliant captain, Harry!" They had drifted pretty low, and Ginny zoomed over to give Harry a one armed hug, and they slowly spiraled down to the ground.

Ron touched down to pound Harry on the back. "Fantastic, Harry! Have you thought about tryouts, yet, or any new plays? This is great!"

Hermione came walking over, "Give him a little room, you two. I couldn't help but overhear the shouting. Congratulations, Harry." She gave him a hug, too. Ginny used to be jealous of Hermione being able to give friendly hugs whenever she wanted. She just realized that she did the same thing, and now it was clear that they both wanted more. School couldn't start soon enough!

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, mate? You couldn't have forgotten? Quidditch captain!" Ron was bubbling. Harry's wide grin fell at that, though.

"I wasn't really sure how you'd take the news, Ron," he said. Harry's voice sounded even, but his eyes looked worried.

"How else would I take it? Captain of the team is like a dream... oh." Ron trailed off and looked down. He looked back up, directly at Harry. "I know I can be a right jealous git sometimes, but you all can just knock sense into me when I am, right?" He grinned some more. "Quidditch captain, Harry! You totally deserve it!"

Harry had a wide grin again. "_You_ didn't think I'd get it, though." He put an arm around Ginny. She was surprised, but then relaxed as he pulled a little. She had to stop herself from totally melting into his side. Harry continued, "Ginny is a _true_ friend."

"Cut it out," Ron laughed, and gave Harry a gentle push. He had to let go of Ginny to take a step back. Ginny sighed. It was nice while it lasted. Ron said, "We knew it was either you or Katie."

"Anyway," said Harry, "When I talked to McGonagall I asked about having a co-captain, someone who could help run practices and help call plays in games while I hunt the snitch. She said officially there's one captain, but I can delegate things like that however I want."

Ron nodded, "Good idea, Harry-" he shot a grin "-captain! Katie knows chaser plays from the past five years... I liked the one with the rolling passes from our second year. Why did Wood drop that one? Maybe you did use it a lot our first year..."

"Ron!" Harry brought him out of his reverie. "I was thinking that the keeper has a better view of the whole game than a chaser." Harry just grinned at Ron, as Ron's eyes got slowly bigger.

"You- you want _me_ to be your co-captain?" Ron gaped while Harry grinned and nodded. Ron gave Harry a quick hug, which seemed to surprise him, then Ron quickly released him and said, "You're just the best mate a guy could have." It looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, honestly!" said Hermione, "it's just a game!"

Ron was scandalized. "It's _Quidditch_, Hermione!" Ron dashed away to look for some Quidditch magazines he kept in his room, Hermione followed briefly, telling him he was too worked up over 'a _game,_' but, unusually for Ron, he wasn't in the mood to argue with her, so she stopped by her book and sat down again.

"Congratulations again, Harry," Ginny said, after Ron disappeared inside.

"Thanks Ginny," he said with a twinkle in his eye. She loved seeing him happy. Then he continued, "But I never did answer your question—yes I'm going to make you try out."

"What!" Ginny felt more than a little hurt and angry. She thought vaguely her reaction was more emotional than it should be--

Harry laughed a little at her outrage, which made her anger boil a little more. He held up his hands and said, "I'm sure you'll be on the team; I want everyone to try out again. Even the seeker position is up for grabs."

Ginny was a little confused by this. "Harry, no one will beat you for seeker. Why are you doing this if you think I'll be on the team?"

"It's not really about you, Ginny. I'm mostly worried about the beaters, and I want to get some reserves for each position training with us... I hope open tryouts will encourage a lot of people to come out for the team, and maybe we'll find some latent talent in some of them."

"Oh." Ginny's anger was deflating. She still wanted some reassurance; part of her was mad that she needed Harry's approval so much, but that didn't change the fact that she did. "So... you really think I'll be on the team?"

Harry smiled at her, which felt great. What he said next felt even better. "Ginny, I've seen you fly a lot. You were great at seeker in the games last year, and I've seen you chase in games here. You're brilliant. You'll be brilliant—I'm not worried at all about you picking up plays, you're so smart, and, er..."

He seemed to realize he was gushing, and turned away a little, looking down, blushing. "Uh, sorry."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh. "Harry, don't ever apologize to a girl for complimenting her. Unless, you mean you weren't sincere?"

Harry looked up sharply, "What! No, Ginny, I meant it..." He suddenly seemed to realize she was teasing. "Uhg! _You_ shouldn't torture a bloke like that!" He looked down again. He took a deep breath and quietly said, "I'm really glad you don't hate me for what I did."

He was actually talking about it! She put a hand on his shoulder, and looked right into his green eyes. "I could never hate you, Harry." It was easy to say _that_ with feeling! She continued looking in his eyes, and felt a strong urge to come clean about everything: her feelings for him, the lack of anything serious with Dean, what she hoped could happen this year...

But that was when Ron came bounding back. "I finally found the February issue!" He was waving a magazine around wildly. "The three of use could run some of these chaser plays, and see if they could be adapted for the team!"

Ginny gave a small smile to Harry, and he gave one back, and they let themselves be pushed back onto their brooms for some plays. A few chores and more flying took up the afternoon.

They cleaned up in time to help set up for dinner. After Ginny asked about two extra places her Mum wanted set, they learned that Fred and George would be joining them for dinner. "They usually stay in the flat above their shop all the time," Ginny explained to Harry and Hermione.

"Those boys," Mum said. She usually said that with exasperation, but now she sounded distinctly proud of their success. Ginny figured that they could become the richest of the Weasleys. Bill had a good income from Gringotts, better than Ministry pay, but the twins seemed to be rolling in galleons now. Ginny still couldn't believe that Harry was the one who really got the twins' store on its feet by giving them his Triwizard winnings. He was so generous... Ginny shook herself to get her mind back on task.

While they set up, Ginny told Harry and Hermione that Bill came home sometimes, but he had his own place in London, too. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think Fleur stays there a lot—Mum doesn't know." She said Charlie was still in Romania, and Harry asked about Percy.

"Don't ask." Ginny said. Ron just scowled.

Harry looked confused. "But... the Ministry admitted we right," he said.

"Yeah," said Ginny quietly, sneaking looks towards her Mum to be sure she didn't hear. "But Percy still says that the Ministry was right to keep things calm, and that they couldn't go doing things without proof-"

"No Proof!" Harry practically shouted.

"Shh! I know, it's infuriating—I'm just telling you what he said."

"Right. Sorry. I know he was upset that you guys were hurt at the Ministry, but I thought maybe once the shock had passed, he'd come around."

How did Harry know Percy was upset? Ginny figured he was just assuming, correctly. But Percy never did come around, figuratively or literally. "No such luck," she said, "And you know how it is in public opinion and politics. We were heroes in June, but now, things seems calm..."

"Yeah. They gave Albus all his old jobs back, but now they complain his proposals are 'radical and alarmist.'"

They had stalled on setting the table during their hushed conversation, so they got back to work. They barely got the table set up, when Ginny's Dad popped in. The twins apparated in with a crack just a moment later.

After warm greetings all around, they got right down to another good Weasley meal. After a time where the only noises were cutting and clanking, Ginny's Dad cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore stopped in to see me at the Ministry this afternoon." Everyone stopped chewing, to listen better. "He said it'd be best to spend the rest of the summer at headquarters."

It made sense. Now that the house at Grimmauld place—Harry's house—was secure, it was the safest place to be. Harry was thinking along those lines, apparently, but with his own Harry twist. "Albus thinks you're in danger here because of me, doesn't he?" he asked.

Ginny wanted to lay into him for taking on unnecessary guilt again, but before she could say anything, her Mum spoke up. "Harry, dear, I know you've been working closely with the Headmaster, but don't use his first name like that in conversation. He deserves more respect."

Harry looked a little trapped, but then put on a small smile and said, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'll try to remember."

Something was definitely dodgy about this, and Ginny made a mental note to pin down Harry later. Hermione, of course, had caught the scent of mystery, too, and didn't have any intention of waiting. "Harry," she said, "say 'Professor Dumbledore' now."

Harry looked really trapped now; he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shut it again, sighed in defeat, and said, "I can't." He looked up at the curious faces around the table and explained. "He insisted I call him Albus, and when I slipped up a few times, he... jinxed me."

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Ginny tried to process Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, 1st Class, etc. etc. _jinxing_ Harry Potter to make him use "Albus." It seemed everyone processed that for a moment, and then... the twins exploded into laughter. Ron chuckled, then guffawed, then bust into uncontrolled laughing, too.

Ginny tried to keep it in; poor Harry didn't need _everyone_ laughing at him. And her parents were shaking with laughter, too. She lost the battle though, but didn't join the twins and Ron, who were now in puddles on the floor. She saw the only Hermione was silent, but she appeared to be biting her lip, and there were tears on her face.

Harry looked around at them all, his face looked a little hurt, but then his eyes lingered over the twins, and he chuckled. That was it for Hermione and they were all bursting out loud. It was a few minutes before they were gasping for breath, and attempting to talk again. Fred was still holding his sides, when George started up, "That man is just brilliant. Greatest wizard of the times..."

"I know," said Harry, "I mean, I can't even say Albus!" That set them all off again, especially the twins. Harry quieted down first, but there was still laughter in his eyes, Ginny was delighted to see. He corrected, "I mean, I can't even say his title... I can say Headmaster Karkaroff, but not Aa—you know."

There were more chuckles, and then happy conversation around the table. Well, Ron and Hermione seemed to be bickering, but happily, Ginny's Dad was telling her Mum some story from work, and the twins were trying to get more details about the jinx from Harry. Ginny watched her family, and she included Hermione and Harry, with a happy smile, lingering on Fred, George, and Harry. "Did you hear any kind of incantation?" Fred was asking. Harry told them that they'd have to figure it out from scratch if they wanted to recreate the jinx, and then caught Ginny staring from across the table. He gave her a curious look, but didn't say anything. George had caught her, too, and fortunately didn't come to the right conclusion.

"Watching the masters at work, Ginny? Ah, such is the burden of genius..."

"Always another brilliant idea coming into our heads," continued Fred.

"Speaking of which, Harry..."

"We have some things to show you."

"For you to try, really."

"Now don't get that look, they're perfectly safe."

"Fun, too. Tested 'em ourselves."

As Harry was between the twins, it looked like he was at a tennis match trying to keep up with their conversation in stereo. Ginny giggled, which was again fortunately misinterpreted.

"Now, now, favorite sister..."

"_Only_ sister..."

"...but that's besides the point."

"No need to doubt our intentions."

"After all, we wouldn't do anything bad..."

"Anything _too_ bad..."

"To our ickle Harrykins, here."

Harry was grinning the whole time. The twins were so great for him. Ginny loved all her brothers, she even held out hope for Percy, but the twins were something special.

Harry laughed at the twins and commented, "I never thought my investment would have so much, er, _defensive_ value! ...Tested on yourselves?" When the twins nodded, Harry said, "alright then, let's give 'em a go."

That seemed to be a signal; everyone started to rise. Ginny's Mum said, "Hold on! Everyone help clear the table."

"Then we can all go make sure the Fred and George don't do 'anything _too_ bad' to Harry," added her Dad.

Once the dishes were merrily washing themselves in the kitchen, they all tried to arrange themselves for a view. Fred and George removed some packages from their pockets and unshrunk them. "Latest product," said George.

"Not available to the public yet," added Fred, as he handed what looked like a dog biscuit to Harry.

Harry looked at it dubiously. Ginny couldn't believe he'd just take something the twins gave him, but he soon just shrugged and ate it in a couple bites.

"Hm," he said, still chewing. "Tastes like bacon!" He looked like he had just decided that nothing was going to happen when, pop! Where Harry had been standing was now a large, black, very familiar-looking dog. The dog looked around at himself and the Weasleys, shook his head, in that goofy ways dogs do with his ears flopping all around, and then opened his mouth into a big dog grin. The boys all laughed, but Ginny looked at the expression on Hermione's and her Mum's faces and knew that they were worried like she was about this reminder of Sirius. Dog-Harry didn't seem worried about that right now. He still had his tongue lolling out of his mouth, then he gave a few happy barks and started chasing his tail. He popped back into Harry while he was sill moving, and his momentum tipped him over off his hands and knees.

Ginny's worries left her as Harry got up chuckling. "That was great!" he said to the twins. His eyes got a little sad, but he still had a watery smile as he said, "Sirius would approve."

"Ah! High praise!" shouted Fred, clapping him on the back, bringing the mood back up again. "We had a time tinkering with it for a while... first time George tested it, he jammed his snout in a customer's crotch!"

"Oy! We agreed not to mention that!" shouted George, while everyone else laughed. Ginny suddenly imagined Harry on all fours, but in human form, jamming...

No one noticed her blush as Fred said, "_You_ agreed!"

"Well, anyway, Harry," said George, "they're called Padfoot Pasties. We've also got this one..."

"Not as much fun inside, but we think it would be great for a race outdoors," added Fred.

"We just haven't tried that yet."

"Worried we might get too far away!"

What George held out looked like a small cluster of chocolate eggs pressed together. "Prongs' Pies," he said proudly.

Harry gave the twins another half-sad smile, but said "Brilliant, give it here."

He popped it right in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, and before he could make any comment, he popped into a majestic stag.

Everyone around oohed at him, as he just stood there proudly for a moment. His eyes looked over the Weasley crowd, but stopped when they met Ginny's. No one seemed to notice that he was staring, but they all jumped a little when his nose dilated and he let out a snort. Then everyone took a step back as he pawed the floor, and tossed his head a few times before looked right at Ginny again. He didn't stare again for long before he popped back to himself.

"Okay, mate?" asked Fred.

"It's never done that with us," said George.

Harry shot Ginny a brief look that seemed half fearful, half apologetic. Ginny didn't know what to do with that so she shot a glare at Hermione who was holding a hand over her grin.

"Er..." Harry quickly looked away and back and forth to Fred and George. "That's just what the deer felt like doing."

"Stag, Harry, stag," said Fred.

George looked past Harry to his twin and asked, "Do you think it means anything that his rack was bigger than ours?"

They looked at each other then together chorused, "_Nah!_"

Everyone laughed again, and Harry said, "That really was brilliant guys. I bet there are some proud Marauder's in heaven."

"Marauder's in Heaven..." said Fred.

"Good name for a band!" concluded George.

The rest of the evening was fun. Harry told some of Sirius' stories, exciting the twins with ideas for pranks. Too soon, however, they had to leave, and that left the rest of them to get ready to move to Headquarters tomorrow. Harry and Hermione were still basically packed; Harry because he just there, and Hermione because she was obsessively tidy. They offered to help Molly pack some household items, while Ginny and Ron had to get stuff together for the short time at Grimmauld Place and for the year at Hogwarts. No one seemed happy to have to move (including Harry) and everyone was trying to hide their displeasure from Harry (including Harry). Ginny was tired when she finally plopped into bed. She was too tired to worry any more about how bad Headquarters would be for Harry and everyone. It couldn't be too terrible..._Right_?

Next Chapter: Grim Old Place

Harry loses his cool again. At Dumbledore. There's an eventful trip to Diagon Alley coming up. Not sure if it's getting into the next chapter or one after.

Click the button and leave a few words. It feels good, everyone does it, and I'll be your best friend.


	5. 5 Grim Old Place

Chapter 5—Grim Old Place

The morning was hectic as everyone tried to make sure they got that thing they suddenly remember they needed. Ginny thought that they'd get to do it all again in just days when they would leave for Hogwarts. Of course that wouldn't involve her Mum making sure she didn't leave behind any perishables or her Dad wondering if he should pack up his toaster project, to continue trying to get it to run on magic and keep in the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all had their own trunks, along with Ginny. Her parents had trunks of personal items, too, plus kitchen things and other items to help make headquarters a little more livable.

They all got to Grimmauld Place with all their baggage eventually. Ginny thought the place looked dustier and moldier than it did when they moved in last year. She'd have to remind Harry that they all moved there without him before, and that they were grateful to have his house as a safe spot again. She figured that if she bugged him about thinking the world revolved around him that maybe he'd let go of his guilt... about the family moving to Headquarters, anyway.

Her Mum sent all the kids to get settled in their rooms, and them to come back soon to help set up the kitchen with her. They all came back down soon, except Harry. Ron said he was just going to look into Sirius' old room for a bit. They exchanged a few looks, wondering how Harry was coping, but no one said anything.

As they got to work, Ginny commented on how bad things were in the house. To that, Ron said, "Yeah, it does seem worse. Maybe Kreacher had been doing a little bit to keep order."

"_Had been_?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Ron. "Harry told me that when Kreacher found out that what he did killed his master... he charmed his head off and onto a plaque on the wall."

"Ew," Ginny said. Then she thought a second. "Merlin, I hope he didn't do that in front of Harry."

"No. It happened right after... the Ministry. Some Order people came in to clear out any papers or things as quick as they could. No one's been here since, I guess. Well, except Harry and Dumbledore setting up the charms. Maybe Dumbledore told Harry about it then."

"Well," Ginny said. "I guess I have to say that I'm glad he's not here. It would kill Harry to have to see him. Or Harry would kill him."

"Not that I'd blame him," add Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Ron looked ready to get into another big argument. Ginny was on his side, but didn't want to hear it get drawn out, so she jumped in.

"Hermione," she said quietly, "he helped trick us into going to the Ministry. We could have all been killed. Sirius was. I know you have a soft spot for elves, but Kreacher was basically a Death Eater house elf."

They worked quietly again after that, and almost done stocking things away in the kitchen when Dumbledore flooed in.

"Ah, grand!" he said. "I'm glad to see you here settling in already." He then looked around. "Can I presume that Harry arrived safely with you?"

"Yes, of course, Albus," Ginny's Mum replied. "Do you need to see him?"

"Actually, yes." Towards the teenagers he said, "Would one of you be willing to find him for me? Perhaps the drawing room would be a good place for us to have our conversation."

"I'll go," Ron said, before Ginny could. She didn't want to be left out of whatever was going on.

"Can we come along, too?" she piped up.

"I don't see why not," the Headmaster replied, although he gave an odd look to Hermione.

Ginny looked at her Mum imploringly. "Oh, go on then," she said. "This is all just about squared away."

In the drawing room, Dumbledore pulled his wand and cleaned up a couch and couple chairs, making an island of clean in the dingy surroundings. He looked back out the door expectantly.

"I'm sure Ron will bring Harry down soon, sir," Hermione said. "He was going to look through Sirius's room a bit."

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore replied, "well in the meantime—Dobby!"

With a crack, the house elf appeared in front of Dumbledore. Hermione and Ginny watched speechlessly. Neither really had very much interaction with elves.

"Yes, Headmaster, sir?" Dobby said as he looked up at the Professor.

"Dobby, this is Harry's house, the one I told you about. It could use the help of a house elf, don't you agree?"

Dobby's big eyes got even bigger, and he squeaked out, "Master Dumbledore is wanting me to be _Harry Potter's_ elf, sir?"

The Headmaster beamed at him and said, "Yes, if he's agreeable to the idea. And if you are, of course. You are also welcome to remain in the employ of Hogwarts, if you wish."

"NO, sir! Uh... begging your pardon, Headmaster, sir. Hogwarts is wonderful, sir, but Dobby is glad to be Harry Potter's elf!" He was talking like it was already decided.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore was still beaming. "Harry should be here soon. After the bonding, I'm sure you'll find that the house needs a lot of work!"

"Sir?" Dobby's ears drooped and he gave the Headmaster a slightly baleful look. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances, but remained silent.

"Dobby," Professor Dumbledore seemed to be in lecture mode, but he was still smiling. "I told you what this building is. It's imperative that its secrets remain here. I know we can count on you."

Dobby stood a little taller, and said, "Yes, Headmaster, I understand."

It was then that Harry and Ron came through the door. Harry took in the room with a curious glance, and said, "Understand what? Hi, Dobby. What's going on, Albus?"

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes on him. "I was just explaining that having a house elf here would be extremely beneficial, and Dobby here is interested in the job."

Harry smiled at Dobby, who smiled back with a grin that looked like it would split his face. "Really, Dobby? You want to work for me?"

"Oh, yes, Master Harry Potter, sir!" he squeaked.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Excellent! Now, Harry, let me guide you through the bonding, then I'll be on my way."

Harry stopped dead and the smile left his face. "Bonding, Albus? As in, _enslavement_?"

"Harry, I know the tradition is distasteful to you, and your friends," he glanced at Hermione. "But it will be very useful to have a loyal elf in the house. This will be for the good of the Order, Harry," Dumbledore gently chided.

Harry was starting to raise his voice. "Dobby can be loyal without being _bonded._" Harry spat that last word. "Kreacher wasn't free and he still betrayed Sirius! You could just induct Dobby into the Order or whatever! We know where his loyalties lie!"

Dumbledore still gave Harry a small smile as he said, "Most members of the Order wouldn't accept that, Harry. Bonding will ensure magically that Dobby can't tell our secrets."

As the two wizards argued, Dobby's tennis-ball eyes had been moving back and forth between them, as if at a match. But he blinked and jumped back, as something in Harry seemed to snap.

"DAMN IT, ALBUS! HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO _NOT_ MANIPULATE PEOPLE'S LIVES? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TO SATISFY THE _BIGOTRIES_ OF PEOPLE WHO SHOULD KNOW BETTER YOU WANT ME TO _ENSLAVE_ THE _ONLY_ HOUSE-ELF WHO _ACTUALLY ENJOYS_ FREEDOM!"

"Dobby!" Harry whirled towards the elf, who jumped back again, eyes wide with fear.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and let the anger slide off his face. He bent down on one knee. "Sorry Dobby, I'm not mad at you at all. I just want to ask if there's any way we can magically make sure you keep secrets without me enslaving you."

Dobby still looked a little fearful, but he bobbed his head, "Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir! There are many parts and oaths in a house-elf binding, and we's could be just doing the secrets part."

Harry turned to glare at Dumbledore. "Well, _Albus_? Will that satisfy you? Will the Order _accept_ that?"

Professor Dumbledore's face had gone blank during Harry's tirade, but now he was beaming and twinkling again. "That is an admirable solution, Harry. It's so refreshing to be so compellingly challenged!" He clapped his hands together again, rubbed them briskly, and continued, "I'm sure that Dobby can show you what needs to be done, so I'll just be on my way."

Everyone stared as he cheerfully moved toward the door. He turned before he exited and added, "Harry, we'll continue your usual lesson schedule tonight."

That snapped Harry out of his shock at Dumbledore's cheerful turnaround. "Wait!" Dumbledore paused in the doorway again as Harry said, "Don't you think it's time to take off this damn jinx, _Albus_?"

Professor Dumbledore's eye's twinkled more merrily than before, as he twirled his wand and muttered some words no one caught. "Until later then, Harry! Good bye, all!" And he was gone.

Dobby was still blinking at what had happened. He shook his head, his ears flapping back and forth on his head, and looking at the doorway where Dumbledore just stood, whispered, "Maybe he is a barmy old codger!"

"Uh, Harry," Ron said, "You just chewed out the Headmaster." He looked distinctly impressed. Ginny felt that way, too.

Hermione said, "I thought you had been getting along."

"Well, we do for the most part. He's a great wizard, and an amazing mentor... but too often he tells others how to live their lives. He keeps too much secret and only tells people the information that will convince them to do what he says."

--------------------

The atmosphere at headquarters turned around rather quickly. Dobby was very quick with things like cleaning and removing pests. Wall colors, fixtures, curtains, etc. were all quickly changed. The first tasks that Harry talked to Dobby about, though, made the most difference.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had taken Dobby around the house, talking about all kinds of changes. Ron suggested doing everything in Gryffindor style, but fortunately Hermione and Ginny were able to convince Harry and Dobby that they could suggest a variety of colors and styles for various rooms. When they came back down from the upper stories, they talked about the hardest problems: the elf heads, the tapestry in the drawing room, and the portrait of Sirius's Mum.

Dobby got the elf heads down just fine, as he could counter the elf-magic that put it there. He did have to focus on each one individually for a few moments, a disgusted look on his face the whole time. After each one came down, he snapped his fingers and they vanished. No one asked him what happened to the remains.

The portrait was a different matter. Harry had told Dobby not to worry if he couldn't get it down; none of the wizards had been able to. Dobby was still chagrined that he couldn't, and his ears twisted in pain when Mrs. Black woke up and started screaming about intruders, mudbloods, blood traitors, and unworthy elves. That was when Dobby seemed to be inspired, and he held up both hands, and the whole wall she was on seemed to shimmer and expand. Everyone stepped back as the wall took on a translucent sheen and a ripple moved down the length of it.

When everything settled back down, there was no visible sign of the portrait, but Mrs. Black could be heard muttering, "...got rid of them all!" before there was silence. Harry ran his hand down the smooth wall, and asked Dobby, "What did you do?"

"Turned the wall inside out, Master Harry Potter, sir!"

It was a sign of how impressed he was that Harry didn't correct what Dobby was calling him. He had been going for just "Harry" with no success all day. "You mean, she's still there, but trapped between the walls? That's... brilliant!"

Dobby just beamed with pride.

He was frustrated again by the tapestry. The inside-out trick wouldn't work on an exterior wall, and nothing he tried would get it down. Dobby tried to punish himself by running his head into the wall through the tapestry, but Harry caught his forehead in one hand and braced himself against tapestry with the other. He calmed Dobby down, and then looked at the tapestry some more. His hand was resting right next to the blackened spot that used to be Sirius's name.

"Dobby," he asked, still looking at the spot, "can you _change_ what's on the tapestry?"

Dobby ran his fingers over the spot, and then grinned, stood back, and wiggled his fingers towards the huge wall hanging. The names and lines of descent all vanished, and the outline of a huge shield, with a crown on top, appeared. Then giant words formed within it: "House of Harry Potter—the greatest, most generous, most noble wizard."

Dobby beamed at a speechless Harry. Ron was turning red, and started to shake. Hermione looked like she had pulled her lips into her mouth and was biting down. Ginny was holding in her laugher, but she just couldn't take it; "You forgot 'most handsome,'" she choked out.

Harry turned to glare at her, but Ginny just grinned as the words appeared in the list. Dobby looked at Harry's face and said, "Do you not like it, Master Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry turned back to look at Dobby's earnest eyes. "I- er- it's just not the kind of thing I imagined," he tried to explain. Ginny had to hug Ron to keep from falling over as the words "most humble" joined the tapestry tribute.

Harry glared at the three of them again, and said to Dobby, "I was thinking of maybe some artwork... like- an outdoor scene."

Dobby's eyes widened. "I is not being an artist, Master Harry Potter, sir." After looking at Harry's face a moment he said, "but I will be trying." Dobby snapped his fingers and said, "Lunch is waiting in the kitchen. I work while you eat."

"Don't you need to eat, Dobby?" Hermione asked. Ginny thought she had been remarkably restrained about Harry having an elf. Ginny figured that Hermione must feel pretty chagrined that Harry wouldn't enslave Dobby after Hermione had heard the plan and said nothing. Dumbledore really could make you think what he wanted was best.

"Elveses don't eat so much, Miss Grangy," Dobby replied, still looking at the tapestry in thought.

"Dobby," Harry said before they left the room, "just see if you can make it look like the Hogwarts Forest." He then added, "with a wolf, a stag, and a Grim playing."

Dobby looked at Harry like he was a little barmy, but he just nodded.

---------------------

Lunch was roast beef sandwiches with fruit on the side. There was enough to make even Ron happy. Harry had to put up with a lot of teasing for being so noble and great. "And handsome," he said, sticking his tongue out at Ginny. Ginny tried to just give him a mock glare, but she knew from the heat in her face she was blushing.

When they went back to the drawing room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead in the doorway. Ginny couldn't see around them, so she pushed her way between Ron and Harry, saying, "What's the big idea?"

They didn't answer, and she followed their gaze towards the tapestry. The others' reaction was now very clear; it was stunning. The forest background was rich greens and browns, front and center was a clearing, with a sparkling blue stream with a couple wide pools trickling across it. Suddenly, a deer with beautiful antlers leapt over some underbrush into the clearing, and bounded across the clearing. On its heels came a huge black dog, followed by a grey wolf. The stag cleared the stream, then stopped and turned. The dog jumped over the water, but right after it landed the stag lowered its head and with its antlers pushed it in. The dog came out the other side, shook, and then started rolling around with the wolf.

Dobby was in front of the tapestry, wiggling his fingers. He seemed to be adding a little bush near the edge in the foreground. He turned and looked at them, and obviously misread their expressions. "Dobby _tried_ Master Harry Potter, sir! Elveses is just not creative. Dobby tried to make it like the forest, sir! I will be erasing this to try again, now, sir."

All four of them suddenly snapped out of it, and shouted, "No!"

"Dobby, this is great," Harry said.

Dobby's eyes bulged a little, and he said, "Harry Potter likes Dobby's tapestry?"

Harry nodded, and Dobby looked like he could cry with happiness. Hermione was closer to the tapestry now, and she said, "Can you make the wolf's snout a little shorter, more like a werewolf?"

Ron added, "And make him a little browner, too."

Dobby said, "Like a werewolf?" and he looked to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded and moved closer, too. Dobby wiggled his fingers and the wolf changed accordingly. Ginny wondered if she should be glad or jealous that she never saw Prof. Lupin in wolf form. It would be something to see, surely, but the tale of the end of her second year made her shiver with fright when Ron and Hermione told her about it.

Hermione looked at the wolf and said, "Perfect!"

Harry was looking at the stag, and he turned to Dobby and said, "Can you make the stag look a little more... er..." Then he spun to Dobby and said, "like this!" He glanced at Ginny with a grin, then whipped out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

The appearance of the glowing patronus made Dobby rock back and land on his rear end and his eyes looked like were going to pop. Prongs charged out of the wand, then quickly slowed and trotted around the room back towards Harry to look at him. Harry looked at it, a little wistfully, and held out his palm. Prongs walked slowly to Harry, blinking, and then he looked Harry in the eye, lowered his nose to Harry's palm, and disappeared.

Harry closed his eyes for a few breaths, while everyone else was frozen. Then Harry popped open his eyes and turned to Dobby and continued, "But in color, of course."

Dobby blinked his eyes a few times, nodded, and turned back to the tapestry. Ginny's eyes didn't leave Harry, who had closed his again. She walked up to him and quietly asked, "Can you feel him when he does that?"

"Almost," he sighed.

Harry turned to watch a perfect Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs frolic in the forest with a happy/sad smile on his lips.

Ginny just couldn't stand it. Harry had so little and had lost so much. "Oh, Harry!" she cried and gave him a hug. Before he could respond, she broke it and dashed towards the door.

As she left, she heard Ron say, "Girls are mental! ...Ow!"

--------------------

A/N Harry getting Dobby at Grimmauld place may be a fanfic cliché by now, but since I'm largely writing this to get these scenes out of my head, here's my version. Next chapter: Diagon Alley—not a quiet visit.

Click the button there, and review. And then do your laundry, clean your room, finish your tax return, and clean the garage.

Alright, just review, then. I'll reply.


	6. 6 Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer? I don't need no stinking disclaimer! I OWN Harry Potter—That's right: _I_ am JK Rowling. I'm just posting another version of year 6 here for free, instead of working on a real book that would make millions, because... because... Never you mind, why! Stay out of my business and just read the free story!

Chapter 6—Diagon Alley

The next couple of days were fun for Ginny. She and Hermione got to go around with Dobby talking about what changes would look good in the house. Harry had basically given them free reign, and they enjoyed using it.

Harry had finally gotten Dobby down from "Master Harry Potter, sir" to "Master Harry." Harry tried to get the point across that Dobby was a friend and employee, not merely a servant, and he could refuse orders. That seemed to take somewhat, because when Harry insisted Dobby drop the "Master," Dobby said he could call Harry whatever he liked.

In the last room they decorated, Ginny had an idea. She told Dobby that maybe Harry didn't like to be called "Master" because that's what the Death Eaters called Voldemort. When Dobby next saw Harry and only used his first name, Harry was shocked asked about the change.

"Dobby will be calling Harry what he likes," was all the elf said.

"Thanks, Dobby! You're the best!" Harry responded. Dobby gave Harry a huge smile at that, and a big wink to Ginny, too.

Ginny thought Dobby was pretty clever not to give the reason for the change that Ginny did. She, Ron and Hermione weren't really tiptoeing around Harry about things; they wouldn't shut off conversation about the war if he came into the room they were in, but none of them initiated discussion about it with him.

Not that they saw that much of him. He was around for meals, but a lot of the time he was off at some lesson or another. Harry had appointments with Dumbledore every few evenings; during the days he'd see some combination of Moody, Shacklebolt, and Prof. Lupin, who also came by some evenings.

Ginny knew that Prof. Lupin didn't spend all his time with Harry teaching. One evening after they had gone off to the drawing room, but failed to close the door, she walked by and saw their backs as sat on a couch that had been turned to face the tapestry. Lupin had his thumbs on his head with his fingers up in the air and was moving his head while telling some story Ginny couldn't make out. Harry was shaking with quiet laughter. Ginny snuck past, leaving them to it. She was glad for both of them, glad that they had each other.

After the redecorating was mostly done, Ginny was pretty bored. Harry was often in some lesson, Hermione was good for some talks, but spent most of her time in the house library, and Ron still had a few essays to finish. She would occasionally try to spy on Harry. She saw him once running ragged around a room dodging spells from Moody. He looked like he was getting in good shape... Merlin, he just looked _good_. She slipped away after she realized she was staring. Another time she spied him with Lupin; Harry just held his wand out towards a feather on a stool, saying nothing, while the Professor just said, "concentrate, Harry." She never figured out what that was about.

Harry did have a few mornings and evenings with the rest of the "kids." Hermione wanted to know what Harry was learning, but he wouldn't say much.

"I'm mostly doing Occlumency with Dumbledore, but... I'm not supposed to really talk about what I'm learning. It'll be better for me if I get in trouble with Death Eaters or Voldemort and they don't know what I can or can't do."

Ron was a little put out. "What! Mate, we'd never tell anyone about anything!"

"I know, Ron. Not on purpose, anyway. But if we get used to talking about things here, it's more likely we'll let something slip at Hogwarts when we could be overheard."

That made sense, even to Ron. Ginny thought Harry had been pretty diplomatic; Ron was the most likely to blurt something out in the heat of the moment. That wasn't the end of the discussion, though. Harry leaned forward, the rest of them followed suit, and Harry whispered, "I _will_ tell you guys more, but not here. The, er, walls have ears."

Ginny knew what Harry meant, of course. Harry had insisted that the portrait of Phineas Nigellus be moved out of the room he shared with Ron. (Harry couldn't be convinced to take the master bedroom of the house; Sirius's old room lay empty.) Dumbledore, however, persuaded Harry that the portrait remain in the house as a secure communication channel to his office. Phineas's usually empty frame now hung in the hallway, but there were paintings throughout the house where he could roam.

Mostly they talked about light subjects; Quidditch plays came up often, during which Hermione would tune out the talk and continue to read. With only about week left of August, though, something happened in the house that they couldn't ignore, and that turned all their thoughts towards the war. There was a full meeting of the Order.

While the "adults" met behind the imperturbable door of the kitchen, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the drawing room, which was now quite comfortable.

After the noise of arrivals settled down, no one initiated any conversation for a few moments, until Ron blurted out, "Bloody hell! We should be in there! At least you should be in there, Harry—It's your house, for crying out loud! And look at what you've got to do!"

Why did that boy have no filter between his random brain spasms and his mouth? Ginny and Hermione both cast worried looks at Harry, but he didn't look disturbed by this reference to the prophecy. They were all already thinking about it, Ginny figured.

Harry looked at them all thoughtfully. "Dumbledore's actually got a point about having no one underage in the Order," he said. "I mean, minors are officially the responsibility of their guardians, and they risk trouble with the Misuse of Magic office if they do magic." Ginny couldn't believe Harry was so calm about this, this year. And she _really_ couldn't believe what Ron said next.

"Yeah, I suppose, but you should still be in there, Harry. Dumbledore worked the Ministry out for you, and you don't really have a wizarding guardian..."

Hermione hissed out, "_Ron!_" but Ron's widening eyes showed he already realized what he just said. _Nice one, Ron. Bring up Harry's loss of his parents _and_ Sirius again_, Ginny thought.

Harry was just sort of goggling at Ron, while Ron turned red and started to stammer. "Oh, crap—er, sorry. I- er, I'm really sorry about that, Harry. I didn't mean that- well..."

Harry looked down a little, and to everyone's surprise, chuckled quietly. "You've got a real talent, there, Ron. How do you manage to stick it in there so far?"

Ron was so relieved, he laughed out loud. "I know!" He held up a foot and said, "They're getting bigger, too, but that doesn't stop me... maybe I should enter competitions!"

Ginny was glad to see those two use some humor to get out that tight spot, but Hermione insisted on analyzing it. "Harry, are you sure you're ok?"

Ginny thought she caught a glimpse of Harry rolling his eyes before he turned to face Hermione. "Yeah, I am," he said. "I actually brought up Ron's points to Dumbledore, earlier."

"What did he say?" Hermione leaned forward a little. Ginny knew Hermione was jealous of all the time Harry got to spend getting extra lessons (they still talked privately before bed every day), but she hid it pretty well behind her usual curiosity.

Harry tilted his face up, as if to look through half-moon glasses on the end of his nose, and said, "The lack of any official titles does not mean that you are without people who care for you, Harry."

_Too right!_ Ginny thought. She also thought Harry did a pretty good Dumbledore impression.

Harry continued in his normal voice, "He also said that admitting me underage would cause a great deal of difficulty with many members of the Order, and we aren't exactly ready to explain his arrangement with Mafalda Hopkirk, or the prophesy to everyone. Besides we'll be back at Hogwarts in five days, now."

He still sounded calmer about this than Ginny thought he'd be. Harry wasn't done, though. "He promised to keep me informed, and there's no way he's keeping me out next year."

Hermione sat back a little. "You _told_ him that?" she squeaked.

Harry look at her, nonplussed. "Yeah. I mean, _he_ knows the prophecy. I have to be involved."

Ginny was more interested about the other part of what Harry said. "Harry, _is_ he keeping you informed? Can you tell us what's going on?"

They all leaned forward. Harry said, "I'm not supposed to." Before they could all get mad, he added, "but I will." He glanced at Phineas's frame and said, "Nosy parker's listening in the kitchen, I bet."

"Basically, there's not too much going on... a lot of maneuvering on both sides. Voldemort lost a lot of his inner circle at the Ministry. Death Eaters are trying to recruit more; the Order is trying to prevent that while recruiting, too. Death Eaters might be recruiting overseas, so the Order is also trying to work around the Ministry on international cooperation. There have been some attacks, training missions, they think, but no wizards have been killed. While the Ministry has gone back to ignoring the problem, it doesn't make sense for the Death Eaters to stir up opposition. That's also probably why the dementors haven't been used against wizards yet. Voldemort let 'em wipe out a couple small muggle villages, though." Harry grimaced at the end. Ginny knew how much he hated dementors.

Hermione gasped. "I read about those!" she said. "Well, I didn't know it was attacks at the time, but I should have figured it out. Muggle news reported a strange viral sleeping sickness. Oh, that's so horrible! I should have figured out what it really was from the symptoms!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Hermione. Dumbledore figured it out, but he said he was expecting something like that. Of course, the Ministry won't listen; Fudge doesn't care about muggles at all."

Ginny was so mad. "I _cannot_ believe he's still in office!"

"Me either," Harry said. "Dumbledore says Fudge has protected his position in the Ministry well. A lot of high-ranking people who might be in a position to challenge Fudge are only there because Fudge gave them the jobs, and they're loyal to him. Dumbledore thinks fighting to get Fudge out of office won't be easy and would just distract the Order, and would make the Ministry even more ineffectual."

They silently agreed to drop the depressing topic, and Ginny settled down to watch Harry and Ron play chess, while Hermione got into her book. Again.

Harry was taking a little longer with his moves this game, but Ron didn't seem to mind because Harry was playing a better game. They were nearing the end of a brutal endgame with lots of sacrifices on both sides—it looked like Harry might be able to force a draw—when they heard sounds of the meeting breaking up.

They stood up to go listen at the stairs, when Tonks came into the room. Her hair was in long purple and blue curls today; it was a very weird look to go with her Weird Sisters t-shirt. "Wotcher!" she said brightly to them all. Ginny loved Tonks. She was so upbeat and fun. Tonks looked around and said, "Love what you've done to the place, Harry!" She took some steps closer to the tapestry and watched for a moment, before turning back to Harry. "Sirius would love it."

Harry gave her a small smile, but Ginny noticed that it reached his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks, Tonks."

"Anyway," Tonks went on, "I didn't come here to watch Padfoot gambol around. I wanted to see what you lot thought about a trip to the Alley tomorrow!"

"Really?" said Harry, hopefully. Ginny remember that they hadn't gone last year, and that Harry was basically imprisoned all summer. She was glad they had flown so much during their short time with Harry at the Burrow.

"Well," said Tonks, "You lot need all your school things; NEWT classes coming up!" She sidled over to Harry and put an arm around him and said, "And Harry here needs to get a stick."

"What?" Harry looked at her in confusion.

Tonks gave him a wink and said, "To beat the girls off with, Harry!" She gave him an appreciative look up and down. "The summer's been good for you, Harry; you look good!"

Ginny was a little shocked at Tonks, and a little shocked at her anger in response. _She's flirting with my Harry!_ She didn't seem to like Tonks so _very_ much at the moment.

Harry's eye's widened, but then he looked at Tonks with one eyebrow raised a bit. "I would never have pegged you as a fangirl, Nymphadora."

_And he's flirting back!_ Ginny thought. _He's not supposed to do that!_

Ginny must have been giving Tonks her death glare without realizing it; when Tonks happened to catch Ginny's eye, the Auror blinked in confusion before letting go of Harry. She looked from Ginny to Harry again, and gave a little shrug.

"Ha ha," she said, "Stick or no, I'm sure there's things you want to see and do, so be ready at nine, alright?" Her hair went very short and spiky and strawberry blonde as she said this, then she made her goodbyes and left.

That night, after Ginny and Hermione were in bed, Ginny vented at how horribly Tonks behaved. Hermione didn't seem to understand that Tonks just should not act that way with Harry, just because she was older and could make her hair and skin and, well, the _rest_ of her body just as attractive as anyone wanted.

"Ahh," Hermione said, with the sound of sudden comprehension. "You're right Ginny. We'll forget that she made Harry laugh. What she did just wasn't appropriate."

Hermione's tone didn't sound quite right, but Ginny decided to ignore that and take Hermione's agreement at face value. Mollified, she finally thought about some of the fun things she and Harry could do together tomorrow in the Alley, and then she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------

The next morning, they were all up and fed early; their excitement about getting to _do_ something out of the house ensured that they were ready well before nine. They spent the time waiting talking about their plans. Ron wanted to see the twins' shop first thing, and then go to Quality Quidditch. Hermione wanted to go to the bookstore first to get everything for school. Harry and Ginny mostly watched as they came to a compromise, surprisingly without raised voices. It still took them a little while, but Hermione agreed that the joke shop was really a trip to see family, and that came first, but then they would go "get the books out of the way," as Ron put it, before doing other fun stuff.

They were collected by Prof. Lupin and Tonks, who shot another funny look at Ginny and then to Harry. Today Tonks's look was really weird. Her hair was scarlet, and spiky again, but longer than usual, so her head looked like an inflated pincushion. Ginny thought she looked, well, _bustier_ than usual, too.

Tonks explained the plan, "We'll walk as separate small groups. I'll go with Harry and Ginny." Tonks turned slightly so only Ginny could see the wink at this. She went on, "And Moony will walk with Hermione and Ron." Ginny was happy with how they were paired up, but was surprised that none of the others complained about it.

Prof. Lupin explained further, "Tonks will attract attention, but hopefully keep random people on the street from noticing Harry." Ginny thought that plan made sense; with Tonks around, no one would look at Harry. _Or at me_, she thought.

"There will be other Order members around in the Alley," Lupin continued. He turned to Harry, "I know you don't like security measures, Harry, but we're all happy to have a day out; we all volunteered. And a lot of members around the Alley will make it safer for everyone who's shopping today." Ginny thought he was good to head off Harry's concerns like that. _Well, I knew Prof. Lupin was smart, and I guess he does know Harry pretty well._

They actually took Muggle cabs to the outside of the Leaky Cauldron. The novelty wore off pretty fast for Ginny, and no one could think of anything mundane enough to talk about in front of the cabby, so the trip passed in silence.

Harry, Ginny and Tonks were in the first cab, so they arrived with a few moments to wait inside before the others came along. Ginny looked around as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. As expected, eyes seemed to linger over Tonks, while the rest of them got only a cursory glance. Mad-eye Moody was at the bar, easily recognizable even though he was angled slightly away from them. His magical eye was probably scanning them and the rest of the room non-stop. Tonks was just exchanging a few friendly words with Tom, when Draco Malfoy and his mother brushed by them to drop a few sickles on the counter.

"Come on, Mother," Draco said clearly, but not loudly, as they turned to go. "I've suddenly lost my appetite." He gave them all a sneer, while Narcissa merely looked at them down her nose with her pinched expression.

The all glared at them as they left out the back towards Diagon Alley. When they had gone through, Tom muttered, "Lucius Malfoy in prison, but 'is family still acting like they own the world. Seems like this place ain't good enough for 'em, but they still in here all morning every day this week!"

Ron and Hermione then preceded Prof. Lupin into the pub, and they made their way to the back. They agreed again that Tonks's group would go first, and Lupin's would follow a small distance behind. Tonks tapped the bricks to open the passage to Diagon Alley and they stepped out. The Alley looked like it was gearing up for a busy day. There were only a few shoppers yet, but proprietors were directing brooms to sweep in front of shops, and peddlers that didn't own shops were setting up carts along the alley to proffer their wares. One entrepreneur had a cart almost right in front of them, just off to their left, hoping to snare customers coming out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny was just taking in the sight, when Harry shouted something inarticulate, and pushed Tonks hard into her. They were all in mid-fall when it seemed like the Alley exploded. Bits of brick and shards of wood flew over and into them as they landed in a heap.

From the bottom of the pile, Ginny was the last one up. Harry and Tonks had just gotten up, but into crouches behind the cart. Periodically, bits of wood popped out from the top of the cart. Obviously someone was sending down curses from above them. Fortunately, these curses didn't have the power behind them that the first one did.

The effects of that curse were plain to see. There was a huge diagonal scar of blasted brick across the Alley, starting from the far end of the entrance to the pub cutting across to in front of the cart they were behind. Ginny could work out that that curse would have cut right across their group if Harry hadn't shoved them all over. Ginny looked at the rubble again, and shuddered to think what would have happened if someone had gotten hit by that spell.

Then she noticed a sneaker on its side amongst the loose brick. _Oh, Merlin, is there a body in there?_ That thought was stopped when she recognized it as one of Harry's. She briefly wondered how Harry had lost his sneaker, and whipped her head back to Harry, expecting to see a bare foot. But Harry hadn't lost a sneaker; he'd lost a foot. His leg just ended at his ankle, and his pants were ragged and bloody at the cuff.

Time seemed to have come almost to a stop as they took in their situation and got closer to the cover of the cart. The curses from above were coming down constantly, not occasionally. Ginny realized that only a few seconds must have gone by since the first curse.

Tonks shouted at Harry and Ginny, "Stay down! We'll have more backup here soon!"

Harry peeked around the side of the cart, which made Tonks shriek. He shouted back, "No one can approach with any kind of cover!" He had a severed foot—how was he even thinking rationally?

Harry stood on his foot, and then held onto the cart with one hand for balance as he leaned out around the side of the cart. Tonks shrieked at him again. Ginny's heart was pounding, but Harry looked calm as he extended his wand and carefully took aim. To Ginny it felt like he was taking forever to fire a spell from that exposed position, and she got up to pull him back down. Before she reached him, he shouted, "Stupefy!"

Ginny pulled Harry down, but he was still leaning out. They both went down, but not all the way back behind the cart. They both watched as Harry's spell connected with a man on the rooftops, and he fell. He fell three stories, and landed hard on the brick street. Ginny gasped and hugged Harry from her position behind him. She felt Harry start to shake. His shock distracted her from succumbing to her own. "It'll be ok, Harry," she tried to calm him, "it's over and they'll get you fixed up now." She didn't know if he was really hearing her, but it was helping her so she just kept holding him from behind, softly repeating calming words.

Mad-eye Moody started stumping towards them from the Leaky Cauldron, his wand and normal eye were trained on the downed man, but his magical eye was spinning everywhere. Tonks peeked out from the other side of the cart, and ran up to the figure. Halfway there, she shot ropes around the body and summoned the wand that had landed nearby. She only crouched by the body for a moment before she was running back towards Harry and Ginny again.

"Nice aim, Potter," Moody growled as he got close. "Foolish tactics, but you got 'im."

Harry didn't seem to be listening. He was just sitting cross-legged staring at the body. As Tonks ran up, he said, "He's dead, isn't he?"

Tonks looked at his face, which was white and somewhat glassy-eyed. She just nodded.

"I killed him. I can't believe it. I'm a murderer," Harry started to babble.

Ginny was still trying to say soft calm words in his ear, but Tonks was louder. "Harry! Of course it wasn't murder! It was self-defense-"

Harry cut her off with a sudden explosion, "Self-defense! That's why they tried me last year! This time I killed someone! They'll send me to Azkaban!" Then he trailed off again, saying, "I deserve it! I _killed_ him."

Harry was still muttering into his hands, Tonks started to contradict him again, but Moody growled out louder, "They won't do anything to you, but you sort've got a point—Tonks, it'll smooth over a lot of things if we all say you shot the stunner."

Tonks looked up from Harry, and said, "Yeah, Auror on duty and all. Lot of damn paperwork, though."

Ginny thought that the adults would handle the situation, but Harry had to take down the bad guy, and now they were just talking about paperwork? She looked at Harry, looking even whiter, then screamed at Tonks and Moody, "What are you doing! Why aren't you taking Harry to the hospital?"

They both looked startled and looked at Harry. Ginny realized that the way he was sitting made it look like his right foot was just tucked underneath his left leg. "His foot is over there!" Ginny shrieked. She realized that they didn't understand what had happened to Harry, and although she kept her head (mostly she kept her head down) during the attack, now she felt the shock catching up to her.

Tonks took a quick look at Harry and his waxy complexion and said, "Bugger me." Tonks, fortunately, didn't panic; she whipped her wand over and summoned his foot. Hearing the words, "Accio foot" and seeing the severed part soaring through the air almost made Ginny lose her breakfast. Tonks actually caught the bloody thing out of the air, and then quickly squatted next to Harry. She had something in her hand; she put Harry's hand over it, and then tapped it with her wand, saying "Mungo's."

Just like that, they were gone. Without Harry to hold and comfort, Ginny now felt her panic really grow. She stared at the bloody spot on the street where they had been. She whipped her head over to the body that fell, which was now surrounded by people in Auror robes and others she thought she had seen going into or out of Order meetings. Then she whipped her head around to Mad-eye, who had his normal eye on her, while his magical eye kept up its dizzying spin.

She tried to calm down and think of what to do next. "Can you take me to the hospital? We need to make sure that Harry's okay!"

His magical eye snapped around to her, too, and he said, "Lassy, we'd better get you back before your Mum goes spare. Harry'll be in good hands. Tonks took him right into the Auror's trauma ward at Mungo's. The cut was clean; they'll fix him right up and he was still conscious so the blood loss can't have been so bad. Maybe explains why he didn't think a little better. You kept pretty calm yourself; most o' you Weasleys have good heads."

Mad-eye's compliments and calm acceptance of the situation reassured her some, so she let him lead her away. She avoided thinking about that plummeting body directly by worrying about Harry, his injury, and the guilt he was going to bear.

She didn't even realize they were back at Headquarters when her Mum scooped her up in a huge hug. "Oh, Ginny! I was so worried! Remus only told us there was an attack." She let go and looked over Ginny's shoulder, at the same time, Ginny saw Ron and Hermione in the background looking at her expectantly. "Where's Harry?"

Ginny didn't think she could begin to put it all into words, but while she was still wondering what to say first, Moody spoke up. "He's at St. Mungo's, but he'll be ok. Everyone else is fine, 'cept for maybe some scratches and bruises."

Now that he said it, Ginny's hip started to ache a little. They all came down in a pile pretty hard, with her at the bottom.

Ginny's Mum thrust Ginny out at arms length to take a look at her, but nothing bad must have been visible, because only relief showed in her eyes. Ginny slid out of her grip to plop down into a chair.

"What happened?" Hermione spoke up.

Moody answered, "Just after they left the Leaky Cauldron, someone from the rooftops cast a really nasty slicing curse, but Harry pushed everyone out the way. It looks like whoever it was, was under a _helaetha_ curse."

Hermione and Ginny's Mum gasped, but Ginny was confused. Ron, too, because he asked, "What's that?"

It was Hermione who answered, "It's a Dark Arts curse that amplifies the magic behind the next spell a person casts."

"Why's that Dart Arts? Sounds like a brilliant idea!"

"It's Dark, Ron, because under it a person might cast a spell that uses so much magical energy that it kills them!"

"Right you are, Lassy," said Moody, "but this bloke didn't die. Kept sending down reductor curses at the vendor cart Tonks, Harry and Ginny were hiding behind."

Ron, Hermione, and Mum all gasped, but Moody went on. "After getting their bearings, Harry leans out and puts the shooter down with a stunner. It was just one guy, so it's all over."

"All right, Harry!" Ron shouted.

Moody narrowed his real eye at him, and said, "The bloke fell off the roof and died."

"Whoa," was Ron's only response.

"The story's going to be that Tonks did it—there won't even be a formal inquiry for her after some decrees that were passed the end o' June. But I'm telling you all about Harry, 'cause he's a little shaken up about it." Moody's good eye seemed to lose focus for a moment. "It can take a bit o' time adjusting after killing for the first time."

Even Ron was silent after that. Hermione broke the quiet by asking, "So- why's Harry at St. Mungo's?"

Moody grunted. "Right, that. He lost a foot to the first curse."

Ron's eye's bugged, while Molly and Hermione shrieked. Hermione started voicing all her worries, "Will he be okay? Was it a clean cut? They can put it back on with magic, right?"

"He's a tough lad, and they'll fix him up soon enough at St. Mungo's. We'll bring him back here for most of the recovery, I'm sure. Probably later today."

Moody went back to the Alley to get more information, and Mum went off to make some tea. Ginny learned from Ron and Hermione that Prof. Lupin put them in a body bind to keep them from running out into Diagon Alley when the sounds of the attack started. He dropped them off at headquarters before going to make sure Dumbledore knew about the attack. Ron and Hermione were kind enough to not press Ginny for details, so she leaned back on a couch, closed her eyes, and tried not to worry about Harry James Potter. She failed miserably.

Hermione managed to find a book about healing severe wounds, and sat quietly. Ron finally started in with questions about "the excitement" he missed, but Ginny gave him a glare and he shut up. So they were all sitting quietly when Tonks burst in.

They all quickly shouted demands for information, and Tonks told them to shut up and she'd tell them everything.

"Harry's still at St. Mungo's, but the healers say everything will be fine. His foot is reattached already; he'll have to keep off of it for a few days, and be careful with it for a few more, but then it should be completely healed. The healers still want him at the hospital for observation, but I'm sure Dumbledore will get him released today so that he can recover here. There are bunches of Aurors as guards, and some folks from the Order are hanging out there, too, but we all think that the hospital is too public and open a place for Harry right now." Tonks told her story in a babble, and when she was done, she fell onto the couch next to Ginny.

Hermione started to ask technical questions about healing and comparisons Harry's injury to splinching, but Ginny was watching Tonks and it looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong, Tonks?" she asked, cutting off Hermione.

Tonks looked up at them with watery eyes. "I..." she started, but couldn't say more.

"What is it, Tonks?" Ginny asked again, taking her hands.

Tonks looked at Ginny, and then let it all out. "I was his guard! Your guard! And I totally failed. Harry wouldn't have lost his foot if didn't have shove our sorry arses out of the way of that curse! Uh, not that your arse is sorry, or that Harry thinks it is, or... Anyway! After he saves us, I can't even eliminate the guy. I _should _have, but Harry did it, and feels awful about it. And I try to make him feel better by making a joke about _paperwork_ while he's there bleeding from his ankle and I didn't even _notice!_"

Ron and Hermione looked confused at the paperwork comment, but Ginny ignored them and tried to console Tonks, but she kept going. "That's not all! I submitted my statement to the Ministry saying I shot the stunner, and now they want to give me medal for saving the Boy-Who-Lived! I was totally incompetent, and they're giving me a medal."

"Tonks, you're not incompetent!" Ginny was adamant about this, and comforting Tonks made her feel better about her own lack of action. "You didn't see it coming, but neither did I, and neither did Mad-eye! Think about that one!"

"And you really are helping Harry out by taking credit for the stunner," said Hermione. "Harry would hate to have that kind of attention paid to him. Well, you're hating it, too, but remind yourself that you're enduring it so Harry doesn't have to."

Their words seemed to calm Tonks down, and she managed to give them a smile. Her hair seemed to straighten up and get brighter, too. "Thanks, you guys. Sometimes I feel closer to you lot that to the rest of the Order. I'm certainly closer in age to you than to some of those dinosaurs. And you've seen more than some Aurors I know."

"They should let us in the bloody Order," Ron muttered.

Ginny didn't want to let Ron go off on that again. So instead, she joked to Tonks that she could now join the been-saved-by-Harry-Potter club. That got Hermione started on the tale of being saved by Harry and Ron in their first year, and they spend the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, regaling Tonks with their adventures in the past few years.

--------------------

A/N We're almost to Hogwarts! Harry's got to have the traditional confrontation with Malfoy on the train first. How violent should it be? (Don't worry; I have at least a minimal amount violence in mind already.)

The whole structure and several whole scenes of this story already exist in my head. It's taking me some time to get it all out, alas. Is it worth it? Review!


	7. 7 The Express

Chapter 7—The Express

Harry arrived back after dinner. He was floated through the door on a hovering stretcher, surrounded by Order members, looking none too happy about it. They settled him right on top of the couch, then one of them waved a wand and the stretcher vanished, leaving him a fraction of an inch to settle into the couch. The stretcher must have been conjured—convenient.

Ginny's Mum shooed everyone else out, but Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Mad-eye, and Lupin remained.

Harry groaned, "I'm going to go crazy confined to this couch."

Tonks, Ginny was glad to see, showed none of her earlier worries to Harry. "Oh, don't worry," she teased, "I'll hover you up to bed every night. Think you'll need help getting out of your pants?" Ginny wasn't too thrilled with the flirting, though. No one noticed her glare, as Harry was giving her an evil look, too. Ginny wasn't sure to be relieved or worried that he wasn't in the mood to flirt back like he was the day before.

"Seriously, though, Harry," Tonks hair color became more muted to match her tone, "I know you've heard this a lot, but I want to tell you again—You did the right thing in the Alley. Goyle was a threat to everyone out there, especially to you, me, and Ginny. And a stunner was the right spell choice; he was just in an unstable position."

Ron blurted out, "It was Gregory Goyle?"

Harry closed his eyes, but answered, "No. His dad. I killed Goyle's dad."

"Harry," Hermione said, moving close and taking one of his hands, "it's not your fault he died. You were acting in self-defense."

"I know that. I mean, I know that in my head, but it still _feels_ wrong."

"Well we'll just have to keep on telling you did the right thing," Tonks said again. "You especially did the right thing when you pushed us outta the way of that curse."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "Did they tell you Goyle was probably under the _helaetha_ curse? Whoever put that on him had to know that he might not survive casting one spell."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "And the Malfoys helped set him up there. But I shot the spell that killed him."

"Wait a minute, lad," Mad-eye said. "What about the Malfoys?"

Harry looked at him oddly. "Didn't you think it odd that Tom said they'd been in the Cauldron all morning lately, but they ducked out just before we went through the arch? I'm sure they notified Goyle to be in position. But that's nothing you can take 'em to court for, Mad-eye."

"Slippery evil bastards." No one bothered to correct the grizzled Auror's language. "We got Lucius nailed dead-to-rights, though."

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. "I get that you were on guard, but how did you react so fast to that curse? I never saw it until I was practically on the ground."

Harry didn't look comfortable with that question. He never did like being 'special' or different. But he always would be. "Well," he said, "don't you ever get a funny feeling on the back of your neck when you're being watched?" He looked at her with hope that she would confirm that he was normal in this regard.

"Sure," said Ginny, "but at least half the time it's only my imagination."

"Good instincts, lad. Constant Vigilance." Mad-eye affirmed his motto, and turned to stump out of the room.

Lupin and Tonks moved to leave too, promising to spend some time with him while he was laid up. Ginny's Mum made some comment about the inadequacy of hospital food, and went off to fetch Harry some leftover stew.

"We're really glad to have you back in one piece, mate," Ron said.

"You saved Tonks and Ginny, Harry, as well as yourself," Hermione said. "You did the right thing."

"Are you all going to constantly say that?"

Ginny took Harry's other hand. "Yes, Harry, we are."

Harry squeezed back and looked her in the eye. His expression was still pained, but it softened. "Thanks," he said.

--------------------

Harry was a little bit moody over the next few days, but they all cut him some slack. Ginny and Hermione, in their evening talks getting ready to go to bed in the same room, agreed that he really wasn't that bad, and would have been much worse last year.

It helped that Harry was just about never left alone, and the people around him changed quite a bit. Dumbledore had one more lesson with Harry, presumably Occlumency; Moody praised Harry's aim again, but said there was no reason to get rusty, so Harry had to practice a target-shooting spell at balls that Mad-eye made soar around; and even Lupin came by to do some exercise with Harry behind closed doors. Tonks was also came by a couple times, causing some ambivalent feelings in Ginny; she was glad to see Harry laugh, but not particularly in response to Tonks's teasing.

A low point came at breakfast two days after the attack. Hermione almost choked on her juice when she looked at the _Prophet_ that had just arrived. She tried to cover her reaction to the paper in her usual abysmal way, and Harry grabbed the paper away from her. Ginny read over Harry's shoulder:

NEW INFORMATION ON DIAGON ALLEY ATTACK

Harry Potter, hero again?

An anonymous source claims to have witnessed the attack on Harry Potter in Diagon Alley two days ago. This eyewitness account is in close agreement with statements from the ministry. Both versions begin with a rooftop attacker, later identified as Graham Goyle, firing a powerful slicing curse at The-Boy-Who-Lived and his Auror escort, Nymphadora Tonks as they entered the Alley. After they took cover, Goyle fired spells in their direction as well as up and down the Alley, preventing aid from reaching Potter's group. According to the ministry, Auror Tonks came out from her covered position, and fired a stunner that knocked out Goyle, who then fell off the rooftop to his death. Tonks is due to receive a medal of merit for this action today. The eyewitness, however, says that Potter himself fired the stunner, defending his group and making the Alley safe again.

Why the discrepancy? Is the ministry just trying to burnish its image? There are rumors that Harry Potter was tried by the Wizengamot last summer for underage magic, but it was ruled to be a case of self-defense. Was Auror Tonks trying to spare him from a repeat experience, or was she trying to grab some glory from The-Boy-Who-Lived? Neither Harry Potter nor Nymphadora Tonks could be reached for comment. A Ministry spokesman says that they stand by their statements. A relaxed-looking Mafalda Hopkirk stated that her Misuse-of-Magic Office has no records of Potter using magic this summer. "In fact," she said, beaming, "the office has been quite peaceful lately."

"Crap," was all Harry said, hanging his head.

Tonks, who happened to be there that morning, said, "Don't worry, Harry, most people will probably believe the Ministry... which is a good thing this time. Hm, Hopkirk didn't even have to lie."

"And Harry," Hermione said, "Even if people do think you did it, it's a clear case of self-defense."

Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "You did the right thing, Harry." He looked over her shoulder and gave her a grin. It was almost a joke now, from overuse, but it made Harry smile at her, so Ginny was happy.

As Tonks got up to go, she said to Harry, "Just so you know, I'll grab your..." she arched an eyebrow, "_glory_... any time you like." Harry laughed at her while Ginny glared.

--------------------

After breakfast, Harry talked to Ron, Hermione and Ginny about what the paper and Tonks said about Hopkirk. The four teenagers decided that most likely meant that her Misuse-of-Magic Office wasn't detecting and covering up Harry's magic. If magic couldn't be detected at Headquarters, then they all could do some practice!

They agreed that this explanation made sense, what with all the protections around Harry's house, but they weren't quite sure how to test it without getting into trouble. Harry said one of them could try something small, like a _lumos_, and if it could be detected they'd probably just get a warning. The 'probably' was still worrisome; no one brought up that Harry was tried in front of the whole Wizengamot for underage magic, but everyone was thinking of it.

Ron suggested Hermione try something; "You're top of the class, they can't chuck you out!"

Hermione wasn't impressed by Ron volunteering her, and another argument between the two ensued. Before it could get too loud, Ginny whipped out her wand and then jabbed it at both of them. "_Silencio_, _silencio_!" she shouted.

Ginny leaned back in her chair, satisfied by the quiet that now reigned over the drawing room. Ron and Hermione were shooting her evil glares, but she wasn't too bothered by that. When Ron started to get out of his chair, leaning towards her, she said, "If I take it off, will you two agree not to shout at each other any more today?"

That stopped Ron, as he turned towards Hermione. They looked at each other sheepishly, nodded to each other, then glared again at Ginny as they nodded to her. She brought up her wand again, but Harry said, "Let me. If they do detect your magic, there's no sense causing a bigger problem. _Finite incantatem_."

That made Ginny worry a little bit again. She didn't _want_ to get in trouble. Harry told her that the owls he got came within minutes of his underage magic, so if they didn't see one soon, they probably didn't have a worry. They agreed to wait until Ginny's Dad was back to see if there was a problem.

In the meantime, Ginny's Mum got back from her trip to Diagon Alley to get everyone's things. The four teenagers didn't bother protesting getting left behind; they knew there was no hope.

As Ron helped sort out Harry's books, he said, "What's this potions text for, Harry? You're not in Snape's class this year."

Ginny was surprised, too, and she saw Hermione lift her face out of the first book she had pulled out of Mum's bags. "Actually," Harry said, "I meant to talk to you about that... You know how I told you about McGonagall and Umbridge getting into a fight at my career consultation? Well, McGonagall was serious about helping me make it as an Auror."

"She made Snape take you in?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly," Harry grinned. "She said she informed him that she'd be tutoring me in potions herself, and that she'd be leaving me to practice brewing the potions in his classroom some evenings. When Snape griped about supervision, and my abysmal potion-making skills, she said it was either that, or he could take me in his NEWT class and supervise me himself... I'm sure he's looking forward to taking loads of points of me."

They all just stared at Harry. He went on, "Er, anyway, Ron, I'm sure McGonagall would do the same for you, if you want, she's not into favoritism."

Ron looked appalled. "No thanks, mate! I only got an A in potions; I don't think I could really cut in the NEWT-level. Anyhow, I'm better off without Snape on my schedule! Thought you'd feel the same, actually."

"Well, I'm sure I won't really enjoy it, but even if I don't become an Auror, I think I should go through the training. I'll probably need it, you know?"

Ginny's thoughts turned to the prophecy again. It was so unfair that so much was on Harry's shoulders. She figured everyone else was thinking about the prophecy, too, because no one had anything to say after that.

--------------------

Fortunately, there were no owls for Ginny that afternoon, and when her Dad came home, he made no mention of any trouble for her from the Ministry. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny agreed not to do anything that evening; they didn't have to worry about Mafalda Hopkirk, but they didn't want to get caught by any of the adults in the house, either.

They only had one full day left to practice, but they had the house to themselves for most of it. Ginny's Mum had gone off to Diagon Alley on errands again. Harry showed them Moody's target practice spell; it left a red circle of color where it hit, but it faded after one minute. At first Harry suggested they pick targets anywhere on the furniture and walls, and see how good they could do from various distances, or with rapid draws.

This was great fun, but then Harry asked if they wanted a real challenge. Hermione was able to conjure a few small balls (that she called "ping-pong" balls, whatever that was) for them to throw around and attempt to hit. It was almost impossible to hit such a small moving target! Ginny like the challenge, even though she was hitting far less than one in ten. Ron, however, was getting increasingly frustrated. Harry had been doing the throwing for the three of them from his spot on the couch, when Ron finally shouted, "Oy, mate! This is bloody impossible! Don't tell me you can do this?"

Harry blushed a little, but looked Ron in the eye, "Yeah, Ron, I do okay. But don't feel bad, I've been practicing."

"Let's see then."

_Oh, Ron,_ Ginny thought, _don't be such a boy and get your ego in a twist._ She wondered if she would have to intervene if his jealousy showed up again.

Harry shrugged and drew his wand. He gave Hermione a look, and she tossed one of the balls. Harry tracked its course for just a moment, then with a quick flick and the exclamation, "_Farco!_" he shot out the spell to intercept the ball's path. The now red ball made a quiet tock on the floor and bounced away.

"Lucky shot!" Ron cried, and he picked up another ball from the floor and flung it on a path over Harry's feet. Harry timed his shot and got it right as it passed near him. Ginny got into it and flung one away from Harry towards the door. He got it just before it sailed out.

Soon, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all flinging balls around, sometimes at the same time. Harry missed some, but he scored more than half the time, which was pretty amazing, especially after they had just found out how difficult this kind of target was to hit.

It turned out that Ron's jealousy wasn't what Ginny should have worried about. When they paused to look around for balls to scoop up again, Ron said, "That's ruddy brilliant, Harry! No wonder you nailed Goyle!"

Hermione gasped; Harry just went still. Ginny blinked in shock for a minute, but then advanced on Ron, whose look of horror showed he just realized what he'd said. "You imbecile!" she shouted, "You know how Harry feels about that! You wouldn't think it was some kind of game if you'd been there, if you'd seen—" She trailed off, imagining those horrid moments in the Alley again, at a loss how to describe such a moment of survival and death.

"It's okay, Ginny." Harry's quiet voice drew everyone's attention back around to the couch.

"It's not okay, Harry," Hermione said, moving to put her hand on his shoulder. "We know you don't want to dwell on that- or have it trivialized." She glared at Ron as she finished.

"No, really," Harry said, and then he shocked them by laughing a little. "Maybe it's good if Ron's big mouth thickens my skin before I have to deal with the likes of Malfoy about this."

"Malfoy!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm sure either he or his mother was the "anonymous source" for that _Prophet_ article." He gave a huff of laughter. "I bet he didn't count on them calling me a bloody hero again." Harry sighed and said, "I should get ready for him calling me a murderer."

"Oy, Harry-" Ron said suddenly, "Any pointers for improving my aim?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to analyze Harry's feelings some more, but Ginny could tell Harry was glad for the change of subject. Ron wasn't a total prat all the time, she supposed. They had a good time with target practice for the rest of the afternoon. Harry gave them all pointers; he was a good teacher, even flat on his back.

--------------------

The usual chaos of getting to Kings Cross ensued in the morning. It did seem a little easier than previous years. _No Fred and George,_ Ginny realized.

They were still late. They got to the station with less then ten minutes to spare, and clambered aboard. Harry made a point of getting a compartment for them with Luna and Neville. _The Ministry Six_ is how Ginny thought of the group. They barely had time to get their stuff settled in before the train started and Hermione announced that she and Ron had to go to the prefect's meeting. Ginny got out her badge to put on and made to head off to meeting with them.

"Wait a minute," Harry said, "Ginny, you're a prefect? Why didn't you say anything?"

Ron and Hermione were staring at her, too. She blushed a little from all the looks, but kept her head up and said, "Well, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it... I guess, before Diagon Alley, I didn't want the twins knowing, and after, well, it didn't seem so important."

Ginny didn't say that she could tell last year that Harry was disappointed not to get the badge, and that she was worried about bringing that up again. And she really _had_ practically forgotten all about it after Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, but Gin," Ron said, "You could've gotten a new broom out of it! Think of the team!"

"Ginny won't have to worry about her broom," Harry said with a cryptic smile. Ginny wanted to stay and fish for a compliment on her flying skills, but Hermione dragged them out to make the meeting.

---------------------

Ginny could kill Cho Chang. All right, so she wasn't _really_ feeling murderous, but she was on the verge of being bored to death, and well, _better her than me_, she thought. How could Cho take so long to go over this simple stuff? Ginny figured even Hermione would have done this quicker if she were Head Girl. _I'll find that out next year, I reckon._ Hermione, at least, would have been organized. Cho seemed to want to cover absolutely everything a prefect could, should, could not, and should not do, but in a rambling way that kept repeating itself.

Finally, Cho left distributing patrol schedules to the Head Boy and excused herself. The Head Boy watched the compartment door close behind Cho, then shook his head slightly. "I don't know why she thinks this will take long. I made up schedules already," he said, passing them around. "They're pretty self-explanatory, but ask if you have any questions about anything."

_Ah, Hufflepuffs,_ Ginny thought, _unassuming, unpretentious, but get the job done._ Ron and Hermione were stopped by that Ernie what's-his-name. _All right, sometimes pretentious,_ Ginny revised as she left the compartment. She wanted to get back to the compartment without running into Dean. She needed to speak to him soon, but she was afraid of getting stuck with him for the whole train ride.

As she was getting close, Ginny realized she was catching up to Cho Chang, who was going slower, looking into compartments as she passed. Ginny quickly ducked into an alcove near the loo at the end of the car when she saw Cho stop at their compartment and lean in. She quickly got her Extendable Ear in place. Peering out, she saw Harry come into the corridor and shut the door behind him, then she ducked back and just listened.

"Hi, Harry, How was your summer?"

"Er—well, ok, I guess."

"Oh," _giggle,_ "That was a stupid question, wasn't it? I read about the attack. The paper said you were treated and released that day, are you all right?"

"Well—I have a stiff foot, but it'll be all fine soon. I—er—don't really want to talk about that. What did you want to talk about, Cho?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just... I wanted to say I was sorry how we left things last year and see if, maybe, you wanted to start things over between us?"

Okay, Ginny really was feeling murderous towards Cho, now. She wondered if she should start walking down the hall towards them, but that would mean pulling in the Ear. She listened to Harry's response.

"Oh! Well, Cho, I'm... sure we don't have to go back to just being Quidditch rivals; we can be friends, right?"

_Go Harry! That's not what she meant and you know it!_

"Er—friends! Right. Um, that's good, Harry, I'll see you around."

Ginny pulled back the Ear as the car door opened next to her. Ron and Hermione walked right past her, arguing about something, without even seeing her. She fell in right behind them, in time to bump Ron as he moved to let Cho pass.

Cho just gave them all a half smile and quickly left the car.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked.

"Loo," Ginny said.

They all piled back into the compartment, and Hermione asked what Cho was after.

"Er," Harry said, "She wanted to start over. I told her that we could just be friends."

"Ouch!" said Ron, "The cruelest line!"

Ginny must have shown her stricken feelings, because Harry looked at her and gave her weak smile. He cocked his head towards Ron and rolled his eyes. So, there seemed to be hope that Harry didn't think Ginny was cruel. She gave him a little smile back.

Then Harry said, "It may seem cruel, Ron, but honesty is the best policy for situations like that, right? If I weren't honest, it'd be like playing with her feelings, right?"

It was all Ginny could do not to run out of the compartment in tears.

She tried to glue on a neutral expression while her mind whirled at the awful trap she was in. Knowing that Harry liked her the way she liked him was wonderful, and yet a torture. She was being dishonest by pretending to only want friendship from him, and it killed her to know that she was hurting him, that he was maybe aching for her the way she had ached for him for years. Yet, if she told him her feelings, not only was she, in essence, cheating on Dean, but also admitting her dishonest behavior by turning him away.

"Anyway," Harry said, changing the subject and jerking Ginny out of her grim reverie, "I told these two about the prophecy."

Neville looked grim, but Luna looked as dreamy as ever. She spoke up, "Yes, good news, isn't it?"

Everyone looked at her while Ron blurted, "_What?_"

Everyone's shock seemed to surprise her. "Well, yes," she said, "Harry would be fighting against Voldemort even if there was no prophecy; this just says that he can win."

Everyone stared. Harry finally broke into a grin. "Thanks, Luna," he said. "Oh, and thanks for all your letters this summer. They helped."

"You're welcome, Harry, I was glad to get your letters, too."

_Harry was writing to Luna, too?_ Ginny could feel her jealousy surge again. _Why did Harry write to _Luna_ of all people?_ Ginny was smart enough to keep this thought to herself. She could count on Ron not to stop to think before speaking.

He didn't fail in that now. "What?" Ron blurted again. He twirled towards Luna. "What did he write to _you_ about?"

Luna was, of course, unfazed, and she calmly looked at him and said, "Death, mostly."

That shut everybody up. Ginny thought of Luna's Mum and lost her anger at Luna. Harry started to chuckle. "Ron's been trying to see how far he can get his foot into his mouth," he said to Luna.

"Oh, really?" she said. "Many boys aren't that flexible. I've always been able to get both ankles behind my head. Daddy says that's quite unusual; I don't think he wants me to."

There was another silence after this. The boys and Hermione seemed to be interested in the window. Ginny watched Luna look over everyone else unabashedly. When Luna caught Ginny's eye, she asked, "Are you still dating Dean Thomas?"

"Er, yeah," Ginny replied, forcing herself not to look for Harry's reaction. "But I haven't seen him yet. Or all summer."

Luna didn't seem to have heard, but her lack of acknowledgment was really no guarantee of anything. Luna just looked over the others again: briefly at Ron and Hermione, then between Harry and Neville repeatedly.

As Ginny was trying to decipher some meaning from Luna's behavior, the compartment door rattled.

They all looked over, and Harry said, "I guess I can cancel the locking and silencing charms." _I didn't even notice when he put them up_, Ginny wondered as Harry waved his wand muttering under his breath.

Harry re-pocketed his wand and the door jerked open with a crash, showing Malfoy and his goons. They looked pretty comical, as they were staring at the door that Crabbe had just opened so forcefully. They obviously had no idea that they were struggling against a locking charm earlier.

Malfoy regained his cool and sneered at Harry. "So, Potty," he drawled, "The school decided to let a killer like you back."

Goyle was glaring at Harry, but Harry, ignoring Malfoy, said quietly, "I'm sorry about what happened to your Dad, Goyle... Did Malfoy tell you who put a deadly curse on him to increase his power or who set him up to attack me while I was under Auror guard?"

Malfoy lost it; he shouted, "Shut up! Sometime soon someone's going to put you down, like that rabid dog you called a godfather!" The three Slytherins advanced into the compartment.

Harry moved faster than any of them could see. His wand suddenly appeared in his hand, and Crabbe and Goyle were pushed out into the corridor. Before they could react, the door slammed shut, and Harry had Malfoy backed against it, his wand in the pale boy's face. "Don't ever mention Sirius again, you understand me?" Harry hissed. The air seemed like it crackled.

Ginny thought they might have to restrain Harry from doing something really bad to Malfoy, but Harry seemed to calm down a little. He must have done something, because it didn't look like Malfoy could do more than move his face. Or maybe he was scared stiff.

"Now since you're here Malfoy, I have something I want to say to you," Harry said. "You remember once on this train telling us we chose the wrong side? Well, I don't think you've even made a choice; you'll just follow along in whatever your dear old daddy and his master want won't you? Well, if you bend over for Voldemort you'll truly be screwed, you know. He doesn't care about anyone, his Death Eaters included. He hasn't exactly been rushing to get your Dad out of jail, has he? Anyway, think about making a conscious choice about what side you're on."

Malfoy, who originally looked like he was going to mess his trousers, regained his sneer as Harry wound down. "That's pathetic, Potter," he said. "Trying to get me to switch sides truly shows how weak you are."

Harry barked a laugh; it sounded a lot like Sirius's, Ginny thought. "Right," Harry said. "That's why Voldemort asked me to join him before I fought and beat him _first year_. Anyway, I don't think you're going to change, I just made a promise to someone who hopes you can 'be reformed' that I'd try to get you to see the error of your ways. So think about it. Or not. I don't really care, just don't cross me this year or you'll regret it."

Harry waved his wand some more, and the door banged open, Malfoy flew through it and into his waiting bodyguards, then the door slammed shut again. Harry closed his eyes, slid his wand away, and then slumped into his seat.

"Mate," said Ron, "That was bloody excellent." Ginny had to agree. She hated all Malfoys with a passion. What happened to her in her first year she blamed on Lucius Malfoy, and Draco and his conies always had something really vile to say in the Hogwarts corridors when they weren't just pushing her around. Hitting him with her bat-bogey hex was a great memory for her.

Hermione, of course, found something else about the scene to focus on. "Harry," she said, "You did those spells without the incantations!"

Harry looked surprised. "Did I? I've been having trouble with that."

This really got Hermione going, as Harry admitted it was one of the things he was having lessons on. He said he had spotty success with silent casting, but he wanted to try to teach it to the DA this year.

Ginny wanted to ask more about plans for the DA. She was thrilled it would be going on again; more time with Harry! Before she could turn the conversation that way, Hermione was already asking for more information about what Harry had been learning. "What about wandless magic, Harry? Have you tried any of that?"

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore said that most things that look wandless, like when he claps his hands or snaps his fingers or something are really just signals for pre-set spells that someone already cast with a wand. When I first ran into Quirrell, he snapped his fingers and got me in an _incarcerous_ spell. He probably set that up as a defense when he got into the room with the Stone. Dumbledore sometimes gives signals for his own pre-set spells or to the house elves."

"But accidental magic is wandless," Hermione protested.

"Yeah," said Harry, "But totally unpredictable. Sometimes it does something you want, but sometimes it's just random. Dumbledore said that he knows people in the Department of Mysteries have tried to get wandless magic to work by forcing 'accidental' magic, and they haven't had any luck getting the magic to behave predictably. And before you ask, Hermione, apparition and animagic are totally within the body, so no wand is needed to focus the magic outside."

"But," Harry went on. "We have been talking about something cool." He drew his wand out and set it down next to him. With his hand open several inches above his wand, he said, "_Lumos_!" and the wand lit up!

"I seem to have an unusual affinity for my wand. Or I guess Ollivander would say it's the other way 'round. Dumbledore thinks it's fascinating, but we haven't found anything really useful about it. I can only do really, really simple spells this way." Harry looked at them all. Ginny figured her face matched the amazed looks worn by the others. Even Luna looked almost focused. "Er, listen," Harry said, "You'll keep all this quiet, right?"

They snapped out of it, and assured Harry that they would keep his secrets. Ginny finally got the discussion to go around to the DA, and Harry shared some ideas with them. Ron brought up Quidditch, of course, and Ginny realized that that was something that she _should_ have been able to share with Harry last year, but she would this year. And, of course, Ginny was looking forward to lots of unscheduled time with Harry this year—once she got things straightened out with Dean.

These happy thoughts and the happy conversation brought them quickly to Hogwarts.

--------------------

It's pledge week here at national public fanfiction. Won't you support the free fanfiction this author brings you? Click the review button below, and leave your comments. Thanks.


	8. 8 Connections

Chapter 8—Connections Made. And Missed.

The arrival of the Express at Hogwarts involved all the usual mayhem and chaos of hundreds of students getting out of the station and to the carriages, or to the boats in the case of the first years. The group from the train compartment stayed together by unspoken agreement, moving towards the carriages after sending a greeting over the first years' heads to Hagrid.

As the crowd thinned out as students spread out to get to the carriages, Ginny stopped dead and stared at the skeletal equine forms pulling the carriages. She let her mind take in the bizarre forms, rather than dwell on why she could see them. The leathery wings and draconic faces on the thin horse bodies were fascinating. And it was odd to think that she had been _flying_ on one of these things. She hadn't noticed that Harry had stopped with her until he spoke.

"You can see them," he said. It wasn't a question. She nodded. "I'm sorry," He said.

Ginny was so sad and angry that so much was put on Harry. She let the anger win. She whirled to face him, and growled, "Dammit, Harry! It was _not your fault_. I think of it as that idiot Goyle getting himself killed. How many times are we going to have to beat that through your thick skull before it sinks in?"

Even as she let herself go, she knew Harry really wasn't the appropriate target for her rant. He was just the one who happened to be there. But Harry's reaction to her outburst was not was she was expecting. He was just giving her a stupid little grin. A cute, stupid, little grin. "A few more times, at least," he said. "C'mon, let me help you into the carriage."

--------------------

When they got to the Great Hall, there was plenty of commotion as people were still greeting friends they hadn't caught up to on the train. They said goodbye to Luna, who walked off to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down near some of the other Gryffindor sixth years. Ginny was glad there wasn't an open seat next to Dean, but she also made sure she didn't sit right next to Harry either. _Merlin, I'll be glad when this is all cleared up,_ she thought.

Ginny didn't really listen to the song or to the sorting, and was grateful when Professor Dumbledore let them get right into dinner; the business of eating kept her mind pleasantly occupied. She was more than happy to turn her attention to the Headmaster when he got up to make his announcements.

"Welcome!" he said. His voice didn't seem to have a _Sonorus_ on it, but it still carried to every corner of the hall. He automatically commanded attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, or welcome back, for another year of learning together! I have several announcements before you retire to your dormitories. These are perilous times; despite the assurances of the Ministry, Voldemort poses a great danger to us all. Of course, the staff and I will do all in our power to ensure that Hogwarts remains secure. For your safety, rules and curfews will be strictly enforced."

Ginny wondered if that warning would stop the Trio. Or maybe she'd get included in some adventures this year. She certainly hoped she'd get to see how adventurous Harry could be!

The headmaster continued as Ginny tried to bring her attention around again. "All students should know that the forest on the grounds is extremely dangerous and forbidden at all times. Magic is prohibited in the corridors between classes, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker has expanded the list of forbidden items to include the entire stock of a new company called 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.' A complete compilation of said items can be found on this owl-order form, should any wish to peruse it."

Prof. Dumbledore flourished a parchment and then set it on the edge of the head table close to the student body. Ginny almost laughed aloud at that plug for her brothers' company, and she did give an unladylike snort when she saw the glare Snape gave the Headmaster. The rest of the staff looked at him like he was crazy. Well, crazier than usual. The students were tittering, and Ginny noticed that in an odd reversal, Harry's eyes were twinkling at the Headmaster.

The students settled down as Professor Dumbledore went on with the announcement on upcoming Quidditch try-outs, but she was surprised when he continued.

"Speaking of Quidditch," Professor Dumbledore beamed, "Hogwarts is the beneficiary of an anonymous donor. We have been gifted fifteen mint condition Nimbus two-thousand brooms, and after consultation with Madam Hooch, it has been decided that all competitions will be held on these brooms, so that no team will have an advantage because of equipment."

Excited murmuring broke out at all the house tables. Well, the Slytherins looked angry. _Too bad for them! All Malfoy's Dad's brooms are just good for sweeping, now._ Ginny was thrilled; she _knew_ she could do a great job chasing on a good broom like that. Harry would be fine on a Nimbus two thousand, even after his Firebolt. He won on that broom his first two years. _Wait a minute_, Ginny thought, _Harry knew something about this, he said I wouldn't have to worry about a broom._

Everyone settled down; although the Headmaster gave them a moment to absorb the news about Hogwarts' new brooms, he wasn't quite done. "My last announcement," he said over the dying noise, "Last but certainly not least, it is my pleasure to introduce Professor Miles MacFarlan."

There was sporadic clapping. Some students clapped hard, thrilled with anyone who wasn't Umbridge, while others were more reserved, wary of someone new. He looked fairly young and a little embarrassed at being stared at by hundreds of students, not like somebody who was going to try to usurp the Headmaster's authority. Ginny glanced at Snape, and he was looking at the new professor with distaste, which seemed almost positive to Ginny, given that Snape looked at so many people with loathing. Professor Dumbledore continued his introduction, explaining that MacFarlan was recently a British Auror who had been working in Egypt with their security forces protecting some of the historic wizarding sites in that country.

The Headmaster then dismissed the students from the feast, and there was a lot of hubbub as the students began discussing some of the announcements. Ginny noticed that Colin had already herded the first-years together, so she lingered to hear some of the talk. Ron was crowing about Fred and George's shop and the Headmaster's announcement. Hermione, who of course figured out where the new brooms came from, had leaned her head in towards Harry's. Ginny rolled her eyes when Hermione started in on him. For one thing, it was okay to have some fun, for another, even if she wanted to talk to him about it, it could have waited 'til they were alone, and third, Ginny wanted to hex Hermione for causing that hurt look in his eyes, and...

They were interrupted by Hannah Abbott elbowing her way over to the Gryffindor table. "Seamus! I just heard! I'm so glad you're alright!" She threw her arms around the sandy-haired boy, making many eyebrows jump.

"Seamus, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Me Mam's shop was trashed by Death Eaters last week. No one was there, though."

"How do you know it was Death Eaters?" Hermione asked. _Merlin, she could be so tactless!_ That was usually Ron's job. It did seem like Seamus wasn't too shaken up.

"They did it in the middle of the night. One day I went in to help and the place was in shambles. There was no Dark Mark overhead, but they painted on the walls with some of the spilled supplies sayin' 'Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers will die.' Me Mam's actually glad to send me off this year." Seamus looked over at Harry and gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry again for last year, Harry."

Harry waved off the apology. "No worries, mate," he said. "The Ministry and _Prophet_ did their best to misinform everyone."

"But what about your Mum?" Hannah asked.

"She's going to open up again. She says she'll be damned if those thugs drive her out of business."

"How? I thought you said the place was wrecked."

"Yeah," Seamus said, "Funniest thing. Same day we discovered it, this goblin shows up. I think me Mam nearly pissed herself seeing a goblin outta Gringotts." Only Hermione winced at the vulgarity. Everyone else was paying rapt attention. Especially Hannah, Ginny noted. "'E says 'e's from something like the 'Proudfoot Memorial War Victim's Fund' and asks if we have a recent inventory. Mam digs one a few days old outta a box that's not destroyed and the goblin takes it and vanishes."

"Did you mean, _Padfoot_ Memorial War Victim's Fund?" Hermione asked.

"That might be it. Weird name. Figgers you'd know all about it, Hermione. Ministry people didn't have a clue. Mam thought it must just been a crank, but a coupla days later, goblin shows up again with a crate and a team of construction wizards. By the end of the day, the shop was as good as new, and we were unshrinking inventory. Mam was practically in tears. Swears she's going to do so much business she'll pay it all back in a year."

Hannah finally let Seamus go to head up to the tower. Ginny and Hermione discovered that Ron and Harry were in a group a little ahead of them with Neville and Dean. Parvarti seemed to think that Seamus needed _Gryffindor_ female support and Lavender was backing her up, of course. Ginny pulled Hermione back and hissed at her, "You'd better be planning to apologize to Harry!"

Hermione looked a little stricken, and said of course she was, she was just surprised by Harry spending so much money on something trivial while there's a war on. "Hermione!" Ginny was still really mad. "I know you've never been into Quidditch, but we all need to keep having fun and living our lives. You really hurt Harry, you know. He really values your opinion." It pained Ginny a little to say this, because although she had high hopes the situation would change, she was acutely aware that Harry was closer to Hermione than to herself.

"You know how he has an ability to feel guilty about everything. He seems to be getting a little better, but if you even hint that Sirius would be less than totally thrilled with what Harry is doing with his money, or that Harry is not doing enough for this war and should somehow be giving _even more_ than he already is, I _will_ hex you!"

Hermione was clearly not used to being dressed-down, and Ginny knew she had the Weasley trait of not holding back, but she was still surprised to see Hermione break down. "I can't believe I did that! I hate feeling left out of Quidditch talk, but Harry has so much on his shoulders, and oh! I'm a horrible friend!"

It shocked Ginny that Hermione sometimes felt left out. She was actually _in_ the trio. Ginny clamped down that line of thought and switched abruptly into comfort mode, and hugged her. "Of course you're a good friend, probably his best friend; you've stood by him even when Ron had flaky jealous moments and when Harry was moody all last year. Just let's find him and you fix this."

In the common room, Harry and Ron were in the trio's usual spot by the fire. Ginny hung back and let Hermione rush over to give him a tearful hug. Harry seemed to accept her apology right away, and Ginny moved to join them. Hermione had already gotten back into her usual research, must-know-everything mode.

"So, Harry, the goblins are running this fund? That's very unusual. Almost as unusual as the existence of a fund like this in the wizarding world. I still can't believe that wizards don't have insurance."

Harry was nonplussed. "Why shouldn't the goblins run it? It's just a financial service, right? I guess they did seem a little surprised. I hope I got the idea right—I said that they could set up an account for this, and oversee it and pay themselves for the time it took them."

Hermione said, "You just said, 'take all this money, I trust you to do the right thing with it?'"

"Yeah, the goblins didn't really have a model for it, they said. They wanted to spend a few days writing a contract, but I wrote down a paragraph, a 'charter,' I guess, for what I wanted the fund to do, and asked if they wouldn't just write a contract that said they'd oversee the fund in the spirit of the charter. They included some line about how much they could take for themselves for a day's work for a goblin, and we signed it. Hermione, was that ok? I thought that's how these foundations I hear about sometimes work. I know you could have done it up, better, Hermione, but I wanted to get it started when I was there. Do you think it's alright?"

Hermione gave him a big smile. "It's brilliant Harry... And I really am sorry about how I reacted to the brooms. That you managed something that's fun and fair to everyone and at the same time sticks it to the Slytherins... well, I'm sure Sirius is proud."

_Much better, Hermione, _Ginny thought. Harry really smiled. Ginny was glad he could hear about Sirius like that. She credited Prof. Lupin for that, really. She wondered sometimes what he and Harry talked about, but she knew it was private. She bet the stories were grand, though.

Harry said, "I hope Malfoy's too proud to use these donated brooms during his practices. The 2000 isn't too different from the 2001 his team is on, but if they play on a slightly inferior broom to what they practice on, it'll be a disadvantage to them."

--------------------

Ginny was in a good mood when she went up to her dorm, but unfortunately it didn't last long. As all the girls were getting ready for bed, the topic turned to boys, and she had to listen to her roommates talk about—who else? —Harry Potter.

"Did you see Harry?"

"Fought more Death Eaters and You-Know-Who... I always knew he was right." Ginny had to hide her snort in a coughing fit; most of these girls believed everything the Ministry had been spouting last year.

"He has the best eyes." It was true, but Ginny still rolled her eyes at all the sighs from everyone else.

"I want to run my hands through that hair." More sighs.

"I want to see what's under his robes!" Gasps and giggles. _Uhg_.

"He broke up with Cho, right? Ginny, you know him, is he going out with anyone now?"

Ginny growled, "I'm going to sleep—goodnight!"

"What's the matter? Not enough kisses from Dean?"

"Dean's cute too, but if we're going for 6th years, I like-"

Ginny cut off their banter with a silencing charm around her curtains, and tried to sleep. She _really_ had to sort things out with Dean. Once she got Harry, she would be justified in hexing her roommates for their endless chatter on the Boy-With-Dreamy-Green-Eyes.

--------------------

The next morning held more interesting discussions. In the middle of breakfast, Prof. Dumbledore rose to speak. "Your attention, please, everyone," he started. "Please continue your meal—we want you to have ample energy for this mornings first lessons—but do use at least one of your ears for these few more announcements. In light of current circumstances, the staff and I have been considering the issue of Hogsmeade visits this year."

A wave of tension rippled through the room. No one wanted Hogsmeade weekends to be cancelled, but everyone knew that the Headmaster would do what he thought best to keep the students safe. Professor Dumbledore continued, "We met again last night, and decided to maintain the possibility of visits to the village. However, there will be no set schedule, and there will be little to no lead time for announcements for such visits." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "I advise you all to keep caught up in your school work, for you never know when the opportunity for a trip off the grounds will come up."

"Furthermore," Prof. Dumbledore went on, "so that you may plan for some social activities ahead of time, we have decided to hold three dances this year." Most girls looked excited; most boys showed expressions of dread. "There will be an informal dance after the Halloween feast that will be open to all years, a formal Yule Ball the will also be open to all years, and a Valentines Dance that will be open to 4th-7th year students and their dates."

There was a hum as girls and boys whispered to each other: almost entirely girls with girls and boys with boys, of course. Everyone quieted down as the Headmaster went on, "Now that you know the plans and policies, it is my pleasure to inform you that we will be permitting students in the 3rd year and above to visit the village this coming Saturday."

This was perfectly unexpected, which, of course, was why it made perfect sense. Death Eaters wouldn't have time to plan for an attack. Ginny had her own plan of attack forming. She could talk to Dean casually in the evenings in the common room, go to Hogsmeade with him and break it off gently. He really did deserve that. Then, Ginny could ask Harry to the Halloween dance. He had turned down Cho's advances, and if he didn't want to be with a gorgeous girl who he had actually liked Ginny really didn't think he'd go for any of the airheaded fangirls who were swooning over _famous_ Harry Potter.

She looked over at Harry, but he seemed to be giving a pointed look to Ron. Ron caught it and said, "Hermione?"

"Hm?" she said, absently. Hermione was staring at her schedule as if she were already studying for all her courses.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" Ron sounded nervous. _What was going on? _Hermione always went with them to Hogsmeade. _Oh, Merlin—is Ron finally making a move?_

Hermione finally did look up, nonplussed. "Of course I'll go to the village with you."

"Ah- er," Ron stammered. He was taking on the classic red-as-a-beet Weasley shade. Ginny hated it on herself, but it was pretty funny on her brothers. "I mean, Hermione," Ron continued, looking now at his empty plate, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me... as my date?"

"Date?" Ginny had never seen Hermione at such a loss for words. Ron looked up at her finally and shyly nodded. Hermione's face then broke into such a huge grin it looked almost painful. "I'd love to, Ron."

"You would?" Now it was Hermione's turn to nod at Ron's momentary lapse. "You would!" Ron jumped up out of his seat and shouted, "YES!" Hermione beamed at his antics.

Then Ron turned to Harry and said, "You owe me five galleons, mate!"

Harry's eyes widened in horror. Ginny groaned. Hermione's face went from shining to blank to dark. She stood up very deliberately, her lips tighter than McGonagall's ever were, her eyes blazing fury. It seemed that somehow she towered over Ron, even though he was almost a head taller.

"You asked me out, _on a bet?_" Her voice was cold steel.

Ron had finally clued in that his gloating had been exceptionally stupid. That didn't mean his thinking had improved any. "Er, that's not- I mean, sort of-"

"Well." The fire in Hermione's eyes was quenched by rising tears, which she blinked back rapidly. "I hope you enjoy your winnings, then." She strode rapidly towards the doors of the hall.

She hadn't made it far, when Harry leapt up, and grabbed Ron. "Go after her!" Harry hissed. Ron just kept looking blankly at Hermione's back, so Harry hauled him along in pursuit. Ginny followed, and it looked like some other students also realized that if they wanted to see any more spectacle, they would have to move along as well.

Ginny made it out of the Great Hall, hearing Harry call after Hermione. She turned to the doors, to find that Luna made it out, too. They both seemed to have the same idea, as they sealed the doors shut with a locking spell. Dumbledore could be heard on the other side entreating the rest of the student body to give others privacy when it was warranted.

"Hermione, wait. Please listen. This is all my fault. Don't take it out on Ron." Harry had finally gotten Hermione to halt her flight. She whipped around, and said, "Oh, so this cruel joke was all your idea?"

Harry winced. Ginny did too, in sympathy. "It wasn't meant as a joke, Hermione. Ron really likes you, and I could see that, but, well, I thought maybe he was holding back because he was worried how I'd take it." _Maybe a tiny little bit,_ Ginny thought, _but mostly he's just a coward and would never have had the guts to ask Hermione out without some prompting._

Hermione actually looked like she bought it. It's hard not to believe what you want to hear. "Anyway," Harry went on, "I really hated that you guys might not give it a go because of me, so I goaded him into taking that bet. It was really thick to do it that way, but I wanted you to know I have no problems with you getting together and I'm happy that you're first date will be my treat."

"You'd really have no problems with it?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head quickly. "Any you really wanted to ask me out without some stupid bet involved?" she asked Ron. Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Harry elbowed him in the ribs and he shook his head, too.

Hermione seemed immensely cheered by that, but she just said, "Alright, then. I'll give you a date." She turned and marched up the stairs.

Ginny approached the two boys and said loudly, as Hermione was still in earshot, "Harry, that was terribly insensitive; you're lucky she seems to have forgiven you!" She got closer, and whispered so they both could hear him, "Actually Harry, it was a brilliant plan, but the natural talent of my brother for saying just the wrong thing is not ever to be tempted. And it was very noble of you to take the heat just now, too."

She turned to Ron. She wanted to berate him, but his cluelessness seemed such a natural state for him it could hardly be counted as his fault. "So, Ronniekins, Harry helped you get your chance. Don't blow it this weekend. You'd _better_ show Hermione in Hogsmeade that you really like her."

Ron still looked clueless. Ginny said, "Have fun with her. Let her pick where to go."

"Kiss her," Harry said.

"_Kiss_ her?" Ron went from shocked at recent events to near horrified by Harry's suggestion. "Kiss _Hermione?_"

"Wait a minute, Ron," Harry said. "I didn't get it wrong, did I? You do fancy her, right?"

"Well, er-, I mean..."

"Look, if you're just going as friends, you'll have no problem with me joining you, then."

"No!" shouted Ron. Harry looked smug. "Alright, yes, I fancy her, you were right... Harry, mate, you sure you won't mind if we, er, become a couple."

"No, I won't mind, Ron."

"Don't change the subject," Ginny interjected. "Ron, what's your problem with kissing?"

"I don't have any problems with kissing!" Ron seemed too defensive, and that's when Ginny knew. Oh, it would be good to tease him about not knowing how to kiss a girl, but this really wasn't the time. She'd just save it for later.

"Ron," she said, "just don't push it the first time with a girl, don't slobber all over her. The perfect first kiss will start off soft. Give her room to press back a little. Show her your love. Then you can deepen it and show her your passion, too."

Ginny was staring off into the distance. When she focused again, both Ron and Harry were staring at her after that little speech. _Dragon dung_. Ginny didn't care what went through Ron's head at the idea of her kissing, but did Harry know she was talking about _his_ kiss? Or did he think she was talking about Dean? _Merciful Merlin._ Ginny couldn't decide which was worse, as she felt the heat of the Weasley blush light her face.

"Well," she said, trying to sound calm. "I need to get some books from the common room before class." Ron did too, and he started up the stairs with her.

"One more thing, Ron," Harry said.

Ginny stopped to wait for her brother. And to listen, of course.

"You know how protective you feel about Ginny... Well, Hermione's like the sister I wish I had." Harry looked quite introspective, but that changed rapidly as he went on. "So, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. You understand?" He had that focused aura about him, almost as intense as when he face Malfoy on the train.

Ron's eyes widened, and he tried to take a step back, but had to catch himself from stumbling on the steps. "I wouldn't," he said.

"I know, mate," Harry said. And just like that, the menacing feeling was gone. "I really hope you two work out."

_Harry would make a good brother,_ Ginny realized. Sure, he was protective, but he seemed to want for Hermione whatever would make her happy, not what _he_ thought was right for her. Of course, Ginny didn't need another brother, and hoped Harry would someday feel protective of her for quite a different reason.

"I'll see you in class, then, Ron. I've got my stuff with me- well, in the Hall."

Ginny had almost forgotten that Luna was out there observing the whole time, but as she rose up the stairs with Ron, she took one more look back to see Luna talking to Harry as they went back into breakfast.

--------------------

So once there was this kid who never left reviews, and all his hair fell out. Then there was this girl who always reviewed what she read, and when her dog went to dig up a bone, it found a buried bag of gold. Then there was this guy who read a story and really liked but didn't review. His girlfriend broke up with him. He reread the story and reviewed and that night she called him and begged him to take her back.


	9. 9 Many Beginnings

Chapter 9—Many Beginnings

The first week of classes was jam-packed with interesting events. Ginny got a chance to see what the new Defense Professor was like early on. The fifth-year Gryffindors arrived to the Defense class early; whatever the new professor was like, they didn't want to get off to a bad start.

Professor MacFarlan had a friendly enough demeanor. He started off taking the role, then said, "I understand that last year's Professor had an agenda besides teaching, so I think it's fair for you to know a little more about my background and why I took this job. You already know I was recently in Egypt, with the British Aurors assigned there. I was one of many there who thought we should be brought back home, what with the bad business of You-Know-Who being back. Of course, some Aurors in our squad were glad enough to be well out of it, but it didn't matter in the end, as the Ministry never ordered us home. I heard from a friend about this position, and decided it'd be a good way to back at home and contribute. So, I'm on a year's leave-of-absence."

"Now, before you ask, yes, I still do have a connection to the Ministry; I expect to be back on duty next year. But the Ministry, at least at the time my appointment was made, seems to want to show that they really are serious about the threat You-Know-Who poses, and I plan to teach you the serious business of defending yourselves against Dark wizards and I plan to give you plenty of practice for your OWLs."

This all sounded well and good, but the ending of course made everyone groan. They'd only had a few classes this year, and every Professor was telling them about how much work they would have to do.

Professor MacFarlan finished with, "So, does anyone have any questions?"

Ginny was surprised by the number of hands that went up. The first question was, "Are you any relation to Hamish MacFarlan, former captain of the Magpies?"

Nearly all the hands went down as Ginny realized that that was why his name sounded familiar. Professor MacFarlan laughed. "I've gotten that all day. It's something like third cousin once removed. Supposedly we met at family reunion when I was five, but I don't remember it."

The next question was, "What's that around your neck?" Ginny had been wondering that, too, but thought it wasn't appropriate to ask. Well, she'd get her answer, now.

"Ah. This." The Professor hooked a thumb under the silver chain that ran around his neck to draw forth what was dangling from it. It was a silver ankh shape, with the top part encircling a pitch-black stone. It was simple, but beautiful, and somewhat entrancing. "Well, it turns out there's a nice story behind it, so I'll tell you."

"This is the Pharaoh's Charm. The story goes that the second Pharaoh after Ramses was a wizard, and had this charm made for his beloved. He wore a counterpart charm, and it's said that they were always connected by their love. It is magical, but no tests have revealed what kind of magic. I've been encouraged to believe that this is proof of its authenticity, as what's more mysterious than love?"

Ginny's roommates gave their familiar sighs, while she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"How'd you get it, then?" a voice called out.

"Ah." Prof. MacFarlan showed a little bit of a blush. "A... friendly native gave it to me before I left."

"Any other questions," the Professor said over the giggles.

"Do you have any younger brothers?" one of Ginny's roommates asked.

At this, MacFarlan looked serious. "No, and I trust that future questions to me will be appropriately related to defense." Ginny was glad to see he could be stern when he needed to be; Defense was an important class and the Hogwarts students would eat him alive if he couldn't maintain some discipline. Well, he was an Auror, after all.

The rest of the first class was spent discussing what they had learned in years past, occasionally with some demonstrations. Ginny and Colin were the only ones to know many of the spells MacFarlan asked about, thanks to the DA. Ginny was proud of the ten points she won Gryffindor when her shield stood up to the Professor's stunner.

At the end of class, MacFarlan said, "Miss Weasley, wait a moment, please."

After everyone else left, the Professor said, "Well, Miss Weasley, I'm pleased to see that you seem to take this subject more seriously that many in your cohort, but I really wanted to ask you... How's Bill?"

Ginny gasped. "You knew Bill in Egypt? Oh, sorry, he's doing well."

"Yeah, I knew Bill. Me and my partner chased a tomb raider into one of the hidden pyramids. Took a wrong turn and wound up suspended from the ceiling by our wand hands. Your... brother?" Ginny nodded. "I could tell you were related—he found us not too long after and graciously only laughed a little as he made short work of the curse. It's good to know a curse breaker when you work around those ancient sites. He was a good mate. So... how's he like his desk job?"

"Well," Ginny said, "I guess he moved back here for pretty much the same reason you did. His desk job does have some perks though."

At MacFarlan's curious expression Ginny explained, "He's got a girlfriend who works there. I'm not real keen on her, but he seems happy."

"Bill serious about a girl? I should send him an owl to tease him about it."

"Well, she is a quarter Veela, so... And anyway, he could tease you about being chained down by the neck."

Prof. MacFarlan laughed. "You've got your brother's sharp wit, Miss Weasley. Ah, listen. I'm perfectly happy to chat or trade tales outside of class, but you understand I can't show favoritism, right? Not that it seems like you'd need any."

"Of course, Professor."

"Alright. Do you need a note for your next class?"

"No, it's Charms which is close. I'll make it."

The next class happened to be NEWT Defense, so Ginny got to wave at her erstwhile boyfriend as well as Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville. The 6th years seemed so much cooler than the 5th years.

--------------------

After classes, Defense was on everybody's mind again. Ron had also talked to MacFarlan about Bill, and wanted to find out what Ginny had talked about with the Professor. Hermione, however, was all riled up about his charm necklace. She raced off to the library, of course, to find out more about it.

Harry lowered his voice and explained, "Dumbledore thinks 'the power the Dark Lord knows not' is love.' I'm not so sure, but Hermione's jumped on it, and well, she also can't stand that the kind of magic in the Pharaoh's Charm is a mystery."

--------------------

Another mystery was Dean. Ginny just could not meet up with him! When she was in the common room, he was not. When she asked, she'd find she just missed him. She wondered if maybe he had some feeling that she wanted to break up and was avoiding her. It was so frustrating! She didn't really want to hurt him, but really, avoiding it was just delaying the inevitable.

Ginny saw Dean at the first DA meeting that Wednesday, but that was hardly the right time or place to talk at all. All the members from last year who were still in school (except for Marietta Edgecombe) came to the Room of Requirement that evening right after supper. It was still a pretty big group; only the four Gryffindors who were seventh years last year and Marietta were gone.

"Welcome back, everyone," Harry said. He had a pretty serious expression on his face, as he took control immediately. Ginny thought back to his awkward start last year; now it was clear that he was accustomed to leading this group of students. Authority looked good on him.

"Dumbledore's Army is going to be quite different this year." Everyone was paying rapt attention. "Last year, we needed to learn in here what we couldn't in Defense class. This year, Dumbledore has assured me the instruction will be competent, and after a couple classes with MacFarlan, I have to agree that he'll do a fine job teaching the basics of Defense."

"So what's the point of this, then?" Zacharias Smith injected.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I was getting there. But before I talk about that, I want to let you know that even though it's legal again for us to meet, there will be a secrecy agreement again, much more serious than last time."

Everyone gasped, and a few people took some nervous glances at Cho. It was known that she still considered Marietta a friend, but that they had had a falling out and were not nearly so close. Still, there seemed to be a feeling of guilt by association surrounding Cho. That, and Ginny just didn't like her.

Harry continued, bringing everyone's attention back to him. Ginny, along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, were sitting to one side of Harry, a position that allowed Ginny to look at the others. "This parchment states that the undersigned will not reveal any secrets of mine or of Dumbledore's Army without my express permission. Hermione has figured out how to imbue the parchment with a magical oath."

Some students, mostly the Ravenclaws, expressed surprise, but others were perplexed. "What's a magical oath?" someone asked.

Hermione said, "It uses your own magic to bind your word; the Unbreakable Vow was designed to supplant the magical oath, because of the feeling that the punishment for breaking a magical oath was too severe."

"But breaking an Unbreakable Vow causes death!" Ernie Macmillan said. "What's more severe than that?"

Terry Boot said, "Losing your magic. Breaking a magical oath turns you into a squib."

"Technically, your magic is still there. It just puts a block on itself," Cho said. She looked at Hermione, "It's also supposed to be quite a complicated piece of magic. How did you imbue the charm into parchment? And you expect us to believe that one spell in the parchment is going to bind nearly two dozen of us?"

Ginny wanted to yell at her for doubting Hermione and Harry; Ron did, too. But Hermione calmly informed everyone that the spell's power comes from the person accepting the oath, all those taking the oath had to do was say the words "I swear by magic that..."

"It wasn't that hard to have the spell accept a signature the way magical contracts do," Hermione said. "And you should know, I figured out how to do it, but I showed it to Harry and he powered the spell."

The reaction of the group was funny. Eyes widened and stared at the parchment in Harry's hand. No one doubted Hermione's intelligence, and, while Harry wasn't the smartest student, there was no doubt that when he learned how to do some magic he DID it. Harry and Hermione were a good team. Ginny was really glad that Harry had brotherly feelings towards her.

After that news soaked into everyone for a moment, Zacharias shouted out, "So what in bloody Hell is worth us risking our magic?"

There were a lot of murmurs of agreement.

"Listen," Harry said, "the new goal of this group isn't to learn basic Defense, but how to battle Death Eaters. We don't want what we know how to do to get out to them. If we can do what they don't expect, we have an advantage. If they know how we might react, then they have an advantage."

"But it's not like we're going to go out looking to duel Death Eaters!" Zacharias said.

"You might not have a choice," Seamus replied quietly.

"Seamus has got a point," Harry said. "The main point, really. Voldemort started this war." Almost everyone flinched at the name. Ginny was trying to get used to hearing it, and trying to say it. Harry continued, "You might think that sitting on the sidelines is your best bet for surviving. Maybe if you stay out of it, someone else will do the fighting and defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It seems most of the wizarding world has that view. And while they wait, people die. Everybody just hopes they're not the ones attacked. But I think that if too many people feel that way, then everybody is going to lose. If no one wants to fight back, then it's only a matter of time before everyone is under the heel of Voldemort's boot."

"Anyway, if you want to stay to learn to fight back or if you want to stay to learn so that you just have a better chance of survival if staying out of the way doesn't work, I don't care. If you don't want to learn with me, you can study by yourself, or form your own group, or whatever. But if you want to stay in this group, and learn from me, you agree to keep my secrets."

Hannah Abbot said, "But isn't our _magic_ a bit high a price?"

Ginny was thinking _better your magic than Harry's life_. Ron interjected before anyone else, "It's safe. Harry can forgive you and it's like getting permission retroactively; you're magic will unblock. I tested it."

That was new to Ginny. And to Hermione, judging by the look on her face. Ron explained, directly to Hermione it seemed. Harry powered one of your test parchments, and I used it. You said you thought the block wasn't necessarily permanent, and well, you're not ever wrong about magic, are you?" He looked at the group, "You don't have to worry about an accidental slip. You can sort of feel that some things won't feel right to do or say. You'll have to force it if you want to break your oath."

"Harry, why didn't you tell me? Ron, that's still quite a risk."

"I figured that one wasn't my secret to tell," Harry said. Ron just scuffed his toes.

Eventually everyone agreed to sign. Ernie was first, Zacharias last. "How come your names aren't on here?" he said when his quill was poised.

"There might be a time when we need to talk to someone, like maybe the Headmaster, about what we're doing or what we know. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna have already fought against Death Eaters with me at the Ministry in June. I know where their priorities are, and that I can trust them with my life."

Ginny never felt prouder. She could feel the others named stand up a little straighter around her.

"Okay," Harry said, as Hermione rolled up the parchment. "First thing I want to tell you about is the Ministry."

The six of them had talked about this, but everyone else was surprised. Harry, Ron and Hermione had always been pretty closed-mouthed about their adventures. The group of students seemed to collectively leaned forward as they realized that signing a confidentiality agreement with Harry meant that they got to learn some really juicy stuff.

Harry started by telling them that he sometimes had visions about what Voldemort was doing. He told them about the false vision that led them to the Department of Ministries, the ambush there, and the running firefight that ended in Sirius's death. He told them Voldemort and Dumbledore showed up in the atrium, "but that's a story for another time."

"So," he asked everyone, "what are some of the things we can learn from our mistakes?"

"You guys kick ass!" breathed Colin. His muggle terms were so funny!

Zacharias looked askance at Colin and said, "They ran away!"

Everyone looked angrily at Zach, but Harry said, "I'd say Zach is more right than Colin. I'd also say that six students facing twelve Death Eaters _should_ run. What else?"

Cho was looking at Hermione. "Spells can be cast without the incantation," she said. Ginny knew why Cho was staring; hearing about Hermione getting slashed across the chest was really scary.

"That's right," Harry said, "and that's something I've been working on that I want to try to teach you this year. What else?"

"Stunning is almost useless," Terry Boot spoke up, "The ones you got were revived by the others."

"Yes," said Harry, "And this is a big deal. If we fight a group of Death Eaters again, we've got to fight to incapacitate them. We've got to use force that can't be countered with _Finite Incantatem _or _Enervate_. Now, even if you don't like it," and here Harry glanced at Hermione, who had taken a while to come around on this point, "we're at war, and if we fight, it'll be for our lives and the lives of the people around us. The spells that we can use to incapacitate can also maim, and they can also kill. That leads me to something else I want to tell you all about."

Harry then told them about the Alley. He had asked Ginny if it was ok, she said it was fine, but she wanted her name left out of it. She didn't want everyone coming to her asking about it, making her relive that gruesome event. At the end of his tale, Harry said, "I had already been thinking that I might sometime have to use lethal force, but killing someone is..." He trailed off, looking stricken. Ginny reached over and gave his arm a little squeeze. Harry looked beck at his rapt audience. "Killing someone is not glamorous or cool or exciting, and if anyone here ever acts like it is, you'll be out the door so fast you'll swear apparition is possible in Hogwarts."

"We'll probably start with a review of the spells we talked about last year. That may sound boring, but there's no point in trying to learn more advanced spells or trying to learn silent casting, if you can't do those spells well first. I also plan on going over the Patronus, and if anyone has anything else they think is a good idea to learn, let me know. So, any questions?"

"Why didn't you take more of us to Ministry?" Ernie asked. Most of the others made approving noises.

Harry looked at him like he was nuts. "It was a trap," he said.

"Harry, you've made it quite clear that it wasn't a great adventure, but, well, we're here because we _want_ to stand up to V-v- the Death Eaters."

Harry gave him a look, and then looked at the five of them beside him. "Last year, I tried to get Ginny, Luna, and Neville to stay. This year... I will probably discourage you from seeking fights, but if anything happens, I will give you the choice." Harry looked pained to say it, but Ginny was happy to hear him acknowledge that he didn't have to always fight alone.

Hannah asked if other people could join. This had been another sticking point between Harry and Hermione, and again, he brought her around to his way of thinking. Actually, just convincing Hermione she wasn't right, and twice, seemed like a remarkable achievement for Harry already. "No," Harry said. "I think this is important for people to learn, but it's also going to be time for me to practice, too, and I've got to have that time. Some of the time, while you'll be practicing I'll be preparing for when I face Voldemort again."

There were many gasps at the name, which made Harry scowl, but he didn't remark on it. "_When_ you do?" someone asked.

Harry frowned again. "He's tried to kill me when I was one. I really can't expect to just be left alone." Harry looked at Hannah again, and said, "Listen, if you know someone who you think is really serious, you can help them learn everything we did last year. If they do that, ask me again, and I'll think about it case-by-case. Any other questions?"

"What new spells are you thinking about?" Padma Patil asked.

"Banishing Charms, _Diffindo_, and _Reducto,_ can all be used in battles, but they weren't really designed to be used against people and their effects on humans aren't that strong. I'll teach you about blasting, flesh cutting, bone shattering, and bone removal curses. We'll also talk about defending against these spells, because we might see them used against us."

There was a little bit of shock. "Are these _Dark Arts_, Harry?" Susan Bones asked.

"Borderline." There were many sets of wide eyes. "They're not illegal in self-defense situations, but I still don't want you telling your Auntie I'm teaching them." There were a few weak smiles, but the atmosphere was still tense. "I told you I'm planning to prepare you fight battles in this war. Anyone who can't handle that shouldn't plan on coming back. Anyone?"

No one said anything, and the meeting broke up. Talking to Dean after that did not even occur to Ginny.

--------------------

Friday afternoon, Ginny only had one class after lunch, then the rest of the afternoon off. Ron did too, and he was thrilled to "get an early start on the weekend." Harry and Hermione were in Double Potions. Ginny wasn't too nervous about OWLS, even though all her teachers tried to instill fear into them. She was a pretty good student, and she had already gotten Hermione to give her her old study guides and notes.

Ron was playing exploding snap with Seamus and Ginny was outlining an essay for Charms, when Hermione and Harry came through the portrait. Harry barely said, "Hi" as he passed and stormed right up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Ginny raised an eyebrow to Hermione, who plopped down next to her. Ron came over as Hermione exclaimed, "Snape was just awful. The first thing he did was warn about careless behavior getting us killed. Then he looked right at Harry and said, 'or someone coming to your rescue.""

Ginny gasped. Hermione fumed, "That's not all. The whole time he talked about incompetents getting themselves killed, or how Harry couldn't bully a good grade in class, like his father was a bully, and on and on. I don't think Snape looked in anyone else's cauldron but Harry's. He just loomed over him the whole time."

Ron said, "What did Harry do?"

Hermione gave a quick smile. "I don't know how he did it. I thought his head was going to explode keeping it in, but he didn't blow up or raise his voice to Snape once. That just made him press Harry harder, I think. He took loads of points from Harry and me and gave tons to Malfoy for ridiculous reasons. I had to stop myself from raising my wand half a dozen times, I wanted to hex him so bad!"

"Hermione!" Ginny was shocked, but in an approving kind way.

Hermione looked at Ron, "It was so much easier remaining calm when you or Harry were properly outraged."

Ginny laughed. Just then Harry came out with his broom and marched off towards the portrait. "I'll see you down at the pitch later. I just have to blow of some steam." His face still looked pinched. Ginny noticed he had a big sandwich in his other hand. At least the house-elves liked him.

The tryouts that night were excellent. Ginny went down to the pitch early, and watched Harry zoom, twist, and dive on his Firebolt. He was magnificent. Soon, the rest of last year's team and a fairly large group of hopefuls showed up. Word had gone out that everyone who was interested should go, because Harry wanted reserves for every position. They were all quiet as they watched their captain artfully put his broom through its paces. Ginny was mostly focused on Harry's huge grin.

He made a vertical dive, pulled out after causing nearly all the girls to scream, and barreled towards the group with his toes brushing the grass. Applause broke out when he dismounted, which made Harry blush and look down. He sent Ginny a half-angry half-pleading look when he saw she was clapping too.

Harry overcame the moment, and got everyone sorted out taking turns trying out. First, he just had everyone just fly, and was able to send some hopefuls off the pitch. He was gracious and charming and... well, maybe he wasn't all that, but he really did seem to feel bad about telling people they weren't on the team, and nobody seemed to take it too badly.

After narrowing things down to those who were really competent on a broom, Harry asked them to divide themselves up into groups, based on which position they wanted to play. While they did that, Harry leapt on his Firebolt and drew his wand. He did a rapid circuit of the pitch, a shimmering curtain seeming to fall below him as he went.

When he landed by the groups, Ginny said, "Harry, what _is _that?"

Harry grinned. "I got Hermione to teach me an obscuring spell. I want to try the chasers out on a new play, and I don't want anyone from another house to be able to see into the pitch."

Ginny again felt relief that Harry didn't have romantic feelings for Hermione. This was just another example of how her brains and his raw talent with magic was a formidable combination.

Harry flew to one end of the pitch, and traced out an odd pattern through the air. He had his wand out again, and left a wavering line of colored smoke behind him. It looked like smoke but obviously wasn't; it wavered slightly, but didn't blow away or dissipate. Harry flew another track and left a different colored trace, then finally a third. Ginny got the principle before he called the chasers together: he told them to fly in groups of three, following the traces, passing the Quaffle, and taking shots on the goals at the end, where he had the Keeper hopefuls lined up ready to take turns.

Ginny was nervous about trying to impress while learning a totally new pattern, but it immediately became clear that she and Katie were quickest at learning the pattern. Harry set the  
Beaters to practice hitting amongst themselves, let the snitch loose for the Seekers to practice, and then watched the Chasers for a while. After everyone went through the pattern a few times in different combinations, he had Ginny and Katie take over the Chaser tryouts. He wanted them to find out whom they thought they would work best with, and then identify the three next best for reserves. He told them they could change the play if they wanted (he showed them how to dispel the traces) and also asked them to evaluate the Keepers as they played.

Harry then went to direct the Beaters to practice hitting the bludgers through the other goal hoops, and worked with the Seekers a little. Ginny glanced that way a few times during the tryouts and saw he later had the beaters hitting towards himself, then later towards the other Seekers.

At the end, Ginny and Katie recommended a fourth year named Reginald Dimsdale. Ginny was tempted to push for one of the girls for traditional, and well, sexist reasons, but agreed with Katie that the three of them really had a lot of potential together. Andrew Kirke was put back on the team; Harry said he practiced over the summer with an uncharmed bat and balls, and it really improved his accuracy. Jack Sloper, however, wasn't any better than last year, and didn't seem to have a good attitude. Harry planned to offer him a reserve spot, but thought he might not take it. For the first string, Harry picked a third year who was quite big for his age, named Beaufort Bunt. Everyone called him 'Bubba.'

They had their primary lineup (Ron was still the best Keeper), Harry had ideas for the reserve Beaters, and wanted Dennis Creevey to be reserve Seeker. He had the right build, the right attitude, and pretty good flying instincts, Harry said. The rest could be taught. Harry gave Ron and Ginny and Katie free reign to pick the reserves for their positions.

Harry let everyone on the pitch know his decisions right away, which everyone was glad for. Many of those chosen weren't sure that they would even have a chance, but filling a whole reserve team took a lot of players. Jack declined the reserve position, but the rest of those selected agreed to train hard with the team to be ready for future years (or injuries to the starters). Dennis Creevey practically squealed with glee at being chosen, even though Harry explained that if he needed replacement he would also consider moving Ginny to Seeker and moving up a reserve Chaser; he'd do what was best for the team.

The throng of Gryffindors that piled back into the common room that evening was cheerful and a bit raucous. The tryouts had been fun and everyone thought that the team was going to do very well under Harry's leadership. Harry was smiling and talkative; the new team was at the center of many Quidditch conversations, especially the captain. There was no trace of Harry's earlier foul mood. Ginny smiled at Harry's happiness as she went up to bed. She didn't even worry that she hadn't made any plans to meet with Dean for Hogsmeade the next day.

--------------------

Saturday was a clear, cool, autumn day. It was a miserable day.

Everyone seemed excited to get into the village this early in the term. No had much homework yet, so it seemed every student over 13 was heading out of the castle. Ginny tried to find Dean before breakfast, but after waiting by the stairs for a while, Harry and Ron came down and told her Dean had left early. She went ahead of Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall, but Seamus told her that Dean had left already, to the owlrey, he thought. Ginny gobbled some eggs and took some toast and bacon with her and trekked up the stairs to the owlrey. No sign of Dean. Ginny was starting to change her opinion that Dean didn't really deserve a break-up. Even if he thought he knew what was coming, avoiding her wasn't going to make it any easier when it came. Nor would it improve her mood!

Ginny went back to the Common Room and then straight up to the sixth year boys' dorm. No luck. She did pause to look at the photograph of Harry (with Ron and Hermione) by his bedside. She then went to library, just to cover all bases, then back to the Great Hall, which had cleared out by now. Only a few first- and second-years remained.

Deciding that Dean must have gone off to Hogsmeade without her, she headed out that way, too. The back of the mass of students making their way into town wasn't too far ahead of her, still. At least she avoided the backlog of students getting by Filch by being late. It was hard to make rapid progress, pressing through the students clogging all the shops. Ginny checked through Honeydukes and Zonko's on her way to the Three Broomsticks.

On her way there, she noticed that Harry and Luna were walking away down the street. She figured they must be giving Ron and Hermione some space. Sure enough, looking around inside she spied the two of them in a cozy corner table. Their heads were very close, and they weren't arguing at all.

Ginny also spotted Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Parvari at a table, and made her way over. "Hi, everyone. Have any of you seen Dean?" Ginny tried to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Seamus shifted in his seat, and Neville said, "I thought he was off with you." The girls gave her some looks of pity that made her want to scream.

Ginny ate lunch with them, but then excused herself, saying there were things she wanted to get at the bookstore and at Zonko's. It was true; there were things she wanted to get, but she didn't go in any shops, as she hadn't any money. She headed back to Hogwarts, got a book, and sat out on the lawn near the front gate. She said hi to her friends and endured more pity looks from girls as students dribbled back to school in small groups. She never saw Dean, but towards dinnertime, she saw Ron and Hermione heading back in. They were holding hands and looking giddy; they completely missed Ginny's presence as they walked by. Ginny was still smiling at the thought of them together, when she saw another couple down the path walking back hand-in-hand. This pair had just stopped to share a kiss, and when they broke apart, Ginny gasped as she saw the faces of Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter.

--------------------

A/N Maybe I should have cut some of this to get closer to the action, but it was all in my head, and I let it all out. Let me know what you think. Next chapter, Halloween. Always a good day.

You have a choice. Why not do what is right (leave a review) before you do what is easy, (click around for another morsel or meal of fanfic)?

Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate the comments. I believe I've replied to all reviews (except anonymous ones!).


	10. 10 All's Fair

**Note: rating changed to 'M'** There is a scene in this chapter that involves descriptions of nudity. That in itself is probably borderline, but future chapters will involve more adult situations. If that bothers you, do not read further.

The 'M' rating is roughly equivalent to the MPAA 'R' rating for movies. If you wonder how far you can go in an 'R' movie, take a look at _Eyes Wide Shut_ or _9 1/2 Weeks_.

I will also admit I'm perplexed by the hubbub surrounding content on this site. The written word is not usually policed so in our society. Anyone of any age can walk into a bookstore and buy books graphically describing sex (or violence or other _bad bad_ things). In 10th grade, I read _Streetcar Named Desire_ for class; it's got rape in it.

Anyway, my point is, if you don't like reading about teenagers discovering sexuality, don't read this story, because I plan to have some of that.

Chapter 10—All's Fair

The evening sun streamed across the grounds, sparkling on the lake and bathing the castle in a glow of Gryffindor gold. Ginny stared, tears starting to cloud her view, as she watched two figures walk around the lake, hand-in-hand. Why did she ever like that backstabbing, no-good, evil, crazy girl, Luna Lovegood?

In the common room that evening, Ginny was sitting by herself. Harry had walked off with Luna again after dinner. Ginny had tried sitting near Ron and Hermione, but couldn't stand it. They were sporting big grins, and were holding hands. They were a little awkward still with their new relationship; they didn't seem to know what to talk about, but at least they weren't arguing. Ginny still hadn't seen Dean, still hadn't broken up with him, and felt there was really no one besides Hermione she could talk to.

Harry finally came back in and headed over to the couches by the fire where Ron and Hermione were. Ginny drifted over as Hermione was saying that they had a great day. "So you kissed, then?" Harry asked. They both just blushed and Harry laughed.

"What about you and Luna then?" Ginny asked. Her voice sounded harsh to her own ears, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

Harry laughed again. "Yeah, us too. Funny, isn't it, Ron? We both got girlfriends the same day."

Hermione shot Ginny a stricken look; again the guys were oblivious. Harry said he wanted to get a little work done, then get to bed. Hermione said she needed to get something from her dorm, and practically dragged Ginny with her.

"What happened? I thought you were going to catch up to Harry after talking to Dean."

"I thought so, too, but I couldn't Dean anywhere! And now that backstabber snagged Harry! And why did he rub it in my face like that?"

Hermione bit her lip. "You know, Ginny, that Luna wouldn't have gone out with Harry if you were with him. You're still with Dean, and no one knows differently. And Harry... well, he's probably trying to make you feel better."

"WHAT?"

"Think about it, Ginny. If it were turned around, and you kissed Harry when he had been going with someone else, you know he'd still feel bad for you. In his own way, he's learning to be more understanding. He thinks you might feel guilty for hurting him, so he's showing you he's ok."

Ginny snorted. "I actually followed that. Only Harry would feel guilty for making me feel guilty. Why did I fall for such a prat?" Ginny flopped back onto Hermione's bed, closed her eyes and moaned.

"So, Ginny, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll just lie on your bed and moan for a while, ok?"

"Ginny..."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm still going to break up with Dean. I swear he knows what's coming; he's been avoiding me. I'm not going to stay with him just to have a boyfriend; I know it's not going to go anywhere. And I can't see Harry really staying with Luna. I mean, I can't really blame her for trying, but she's not really Harry's type, is she?" Ginny didn't see Hermione bite her lip again.

--------------------

The school year just seemed to get worse and worse. It was the second week of classes, and Ginny already felt behind in assignments. She wasn't, really, and she was doing fine in her schoolwork, it was just that the professors were piling it on so fast. Then Wednesday night, she finally got her chance to talk to Dean. It wasn't anything like she planned.

Ginny was working on a History essay in the common room, when Ron stormed down the boys' stairs. "Ginny!" he shouted, making her, along with most other Gryffindors, turn.

His face was red, and his jaws were clenched. Ginny then saw Harry come out behind Ron, floating Dean, who was bound tightly with ropes. Harry's face was stony, but his eyes were blazing with anger. He looked hot when he was mad. Dean looked, well, trapped.

Ginny shook herself, and took the scene in again. She did _not_ want her brother or Harry interfering in her love life, such as it was. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Ron was about to speak, but Harry beat him out. "Ginny, just listen, we didn't do anything."

"Yet," said Ron.

This did not bode well. Harry had obviously stopped Ron from doing anything more drastic.

"Ginny, were heard Dean say something to Seamus; something he should have told you. We're only here to give Dean the chance to tell you himself." Harry gave Dean a poke with his wand. Dean bobbed his mouth open and closed a few times. "Go ahead," said Harry, "You tell her or we will."

"I, er..." started Dean. His eyes roamed the room, looking for a way out. He caught Ron's eyes, and closed his. "I started seeing a Muggle girl from my neighborhood this summer."

There was a long silence after this, and Dean opened his eyes to look at Ginny hopefully. She sweetly said, "Dean, you know... I've wanted to break up with you, too. I didn't think it was going to work out."

Relief flooded Dean's face. "So you're not mad then?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and said, "I didn't say that, you pigheaded _arse_. While you've been ignoring me, you slimy, dirty snake, I've been trying to get some time with you to break up with you TO YOUR FACE you piece of ferret droppings! I DIDN'T GO AROUND BEHIND YOUR BACK. I _THOUGHT_ YOU DESERVED SOME RESPECT!"

"Ginny, I... just didn't know how to tell you... I'm really sorry..."

The pathetic whimpering after the fact just made Ginny even madder. She whipped her wand out, spiraled it in and jabbed at Dean, shouting, "_Mucoroptera!_"

Dean was still bound in Harry's incarcerous; he didn't have a chance. The bat bogeys erupted and flapped around his face. Harry let go of the hover spell and let him flop on the floor, screaming. Ginny didn't usually feel like a vindictive person, but Dean's plight didn't seem to come close to matching the way he ruined her life. She could have been with Harry!

Ron was watching Dean with satisfaction, while Harry was looking at Ginny. She stepped over to them. "Brilliant, Ginny," Ron said.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I will be," Ginny said. "I still feel mad right now." She looked at Harry, whose face only held concern. She tore her eyes from Harry, and looked over to Ron again. "Thanks guys. Especially for bringing him to me."

Ron looked a little sheepish. "I was going to just beat him up. Harry said you could take care of it yourself, and I have to admit," he shot her a grin, "it's fun to see you mad at someone else."

"Prat." She swatted his arm. "Listen," she lowered her voice so it couldn't be heard over Dean's moan, "Can you find this girl's name and address? She deserves to know what kind of scum she's dating, don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Ron. His look was reminiscent of the twins'. "Should be easy. Dean was just talking to Seamus about a letter from her. I can get it now."

That left Ginny with Harry. She was finally free from her mistake with Dean, and now Harry was unavailable. It was torture. "I'm just going to take a walk to clear my head," she said. Harry nodded understandingly. _If he were only a real jerk, maybe I could get over him. Or at least _want_ to get over him!_

--------------------

Ginny threw herself into her courses. She was actually grateful that it was OWL year. Quidditch and DA let her blow off some steam, but she had to work at not showing her frustration with Harry and Luna's relationship.

Quidditch was the best. Luna sometimes came to watch practices, but not always. Even when she was there, Ginny could focus on the joy of flying. It was also a joy to watch Harry fly, and watch Harry lead. She and Ron (mostly Ron) helped come up with plays, but it was Harry who lead practices and showed everyone how the plays should really work. His method of tracing smoke paths to follow was brilliant, and it was made even better when he starting putting numbers along each trace to show where all the players should be at the same time.

The reserve players weren't great, but it was useful to have them there. Sometimes Harry had the team play against the reserve team and sometimes he would put a reserve in with the starters. Sometimes Harry would have the reserves run plays, while the rest watched. They were able to both give pointers to the reserves and to see for themselves how the play looked from an outside perspective.

In all, the team seemed to gel quickly and to learn together well. There were some plays that they tried that they didn't seem to get, and Harry quickly scrapped them. He always ended practice with plays they were good at, or a fun scrimmage against the reserves, and everyone left the pitch flushed excited and confident. Ginny had the hardest time resisting the urge to kiss Harry.

--------------------

The DA was also going great. They had fun, most of the time, but the atmosphere was also serious. The first few meetings were spent making sure that they had spell basics down, as well as on target practice. Everyone did have fun levitating balls or trying to hit them as they flew around. Harry also whipped up some life-size target dummies that he hovered around for some to hit.

In one meeting, while the others were practicing their accuracy, Harry was in a corner practicing his silent casting. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were all hovering some dummies for him. Harry hadn't bothered to try the target spell silently, so he was using real spells. Ginny recognized the red light that looked just like a stunner, but some spells looked more orange, some were purple. He was amazing. He was able to get out spells faster and faster as the 5 dummies circled around him. The dummies were tough, made out of some inert material; the spells designed to attack people didn't do any more damage than a little puff of smoke where they hit.

It didn't take long for the others to stop their practice to watch Harry whirl faster and faster. He never hit the same dummy twice in a row, and he was always turning to get dummies that had moved behind him. He rarely missed, but you could see his anger with himself when he did. And the puff of smoke when he scored hits was always bigger after a miss. Ginny noticed that for all Harry's motion and spell work, he never fired a curse in a direction towards anyone else. He always moved and fired so that there was a wall behind his chosen target. It was amazing that he could do all that and still be aware of the need to prevent stray curses.

Finally, Harry made a last jabbing motion of his wand and the bright streak of light that hit Neville's dummy caused it to burst apart in a shower of sparks.

There was a collective "whoa" from the assembled audience as Harry lowered his wand and the rest of the ministry six stilled their dummies. "What was _that_?" someone asked.

Harry looked embarrassed to be at the center of everyone's attention like that. "Er, sorry," he said, "I was just getting so frustrated that I couldn't actually stop the dummies. The bone crushers don't really have an effect, so I think I let a reductor slip in for that last one."

"Good motivation for me to avoid your bad side, mate," Ron said.

"No worries, Ron," said Harry. "I usually picture Snape's face when I'm really mad. Or Tom Riddle's"

Ginny shuddered. Because of the diary, she actually had a little more trouble with that name that with 'Voldemort.'

"Who?" Terry Boot asked?

"He's..." Harry started, then paused. "He's a really annoying, self-important, arrogant git." He saw he still had everyone's attention. "In fact, everyone, would you make me feel better by shouting, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle is a slimy git!'?"

It was a really fun way to end the session. It even made Ginny feel better about it, too. She was shouting the loudest of all of them.

The next DA meeting, when Harry told them all who they had been insulting (he even did the cheesy anagram in the air) everyone was quite a bit taken aback. But sure enough, Harry use of 'Voldemort' stopped making people jump, and some of them even used the name themselves.

--------------------

In the first several weeks of term, Ginny took to the library quite a bit. In the common room, she often had to endure Harry's presence, which was tortuous. Her dorm room wasn't the best place to get anything done. If she was alone there, she mostly ended up brooding, and if any of her roommates were there, there was gossip. Of course, one of their favorite topics was Harry and Luna.

She heard plenty of tales, and none of them were complimentary to Luna: she gave him a love potion, she only caught him by spreading her legs, she wanted to trap him by getting pregnant, she _was_ pregnant. The most prevalent opinion was that Harry had to be as crazy as Loony to want to go out with her.

When Ginny heard the rumors and the insults, she was torn. Part of her wanted to defend her old friend, but part of her wanted to join in, railing that Harry _should not_ be with Luna Lovegood. She usually ended up biting her tongue and leaving the room.

--------------------

Ginny did, however, join a number of girls in Harry-watching. She consoled herself that she wasn't the worst offender, and that if Harry did catch her eye, she could just smile and wave or say 'hi.' Other girls would blush and/or stammer.

Harry did seem happy. This was bittersweet, of course; Ginny wanted Harry to be happy, but with _her,_ not with Luna. Fred and George always said that 6th year was the best; OWLs done, NEWTs still a year away. It certainly seemed to be true for Harry, even though the pressures on him made NEWTs seem like a joke.

Lately, Harry was especially happy in the mornings. This seemed strange to Ginny, because he never was a morning person. He did still oversleep sometimes, and Ron had an impossible task trying to get him up then. Harry found some way to lock his bed curtains closed at night, and evidence suggested he had some kind of silencing charm that prevented noise from passing either way. Even when he got up late, he was in a good mood.

Most days, Harry stayed in a good mood all day, but 'Potions Days' always left him fuming. Hermione still reported that Snape was getting more horrible every class, but Harry was managing to keep his cool. He was clever enough to schedule DA or Quidditch after potions, so either flying took his mind off Snape, or blowing things up let him get his frustrations out.

Harry-watching did mean Ginny saw plenty of Harry and Luna together. Ginny was glad to see that they weren't very physical together. They often held hands, as Harry walked to her as many of her classes as he could, but as far as Ginny knew, they had never been seen kissing. This led to the demise of the rumors that had Luna as a slag or whore, but a new one popped up that Harry was only dating Luna because he didn't want other girls to bother him. Ginny sort of hoped this was true, but realistically, Harry looked happy with Luna. Ginny didn't like these thoughts, but she figured that they could just be very discreet with their relationship, and, well, Harry did have the Marauder's Map. Still, Ginny was glad not to have any snogging or anything thrown in her face, and she could pretend to herself that the relationship was basically platonic.

Then one day, she was walking several paces behind Harry and Luna as they were all headed to the fifth-year Charms class. And the sight in front her was shocking, but could not be denied: _Luna was walking with her hand on Harry's bum!_ Harry left Luna at the door after just squeezing her hand. He blushed to see that Ginny had been behind them, and walked off with just a week smile for her.

"Luna!" Ginny called. She caught the Ravenclaw while she was still in the hallway. "What were you _doing_?"

Luna looked a little confused at the question, but smiled anyway as she answered, "Walking to Charms, Ginny. What were you doing?"

"No, I mean with Harry."

"Same answer—oh. Do you mean with my hand on his bottom?"

Ginny just nodded.

"Well, I always guessed it would feel good while he walked."

This was not the answer Ginny was expecting. She processed that and the only response that got out was, "Does it?"

"Oh, no," said Luna. "I'd have to say it felt great... Yes, at least 'great.'" Then Luna turned and went into get her favorite seat close to Professor Flitwick.

--------------------

So it was that Ginny was miserable as Halloween approached. She turned down a number of invitations to the dance; she didn't think she could stand seeing Harry and Luna together there. She hadn't seen any more _groping_ since the time outside Charms, but she could no longer delude herself that Harry and Luna didn't have a serious relationship.

Only a week before Halloween, though, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione were helping Harry set up for DA. Harry suddenly said, "Hey, Neville, Ginny, who're you going to the dance with?"

Neville started to stammer. Ginny said, "I wasn't planning on going."

"What?" said Harry, "I figured you were turning down all those blokes because you already had a date."

Ginny just shrugged. Harry said, "Hey, you two should go together. We could get a table just to ourselves; it'll be great."

Harry's smile was brilliant, as it always was when it reached his eyes. Ginny caught an encouraging look from Hermione, and even Ron looked like he approved of the idea. She _had_ been avoiding her friends lately. The dance probably _would_ be fun. She turned to Neville.

"Er- it's ok, Ginny," he said, "You don't have to go with me."

Neville was so nice. And she had had a good time with him at the Yule Ball two years earlier. "That's no way to ask a girl for a date, Neville," she teased. The others snickered.

Neville's confidence had improved quite a bit in the past couple years, but it still seemed lacking with girls. It was kind of cute, really. "Er- you mean you'd want to go with me?" he said.

"I'd love to, Neville, thanks for asking."

The decision to go felt good. Ginny knew she wasn't over Harry, but she didn't have to put her entire life on hold.

The DA felt good, too. Harry was trying to teach them to silently cast spells. He had them start by whispering the spells, and then had them try silently. Problem was, everyone's spells seemed to get weaker when they got quieter, and they didn't work at all when silent. It was pretty frustrating.

Harry watched them all for a while, and then said, "You know what, I had this same problem, too, when Ki-, when I was learning this. Try this..." Harry moved into a position in front of a set of targets they had set up earlier.

"REDUCTO!" Harry blew one target away. "REDUCTO!" Another one went down. Harry shouted out the spell a few more times, and then moved on to the next target and pulverized it without saying a word.

He turned to everyone and smiled. Most of the DA looked stunned at the power of Harry's spells, but he ignored it. "Try shouting the spell—I find _reducto_ to be satisfying, but you can use what you want—shout it until you feel like you have a good rhythm going and a good feel to the spell, and then try it a few times, but keep the shout inside your head."

The room was filled with destruction as people tried this new method. Ginny, like most, chose the reductor curse like Harry. She started in on a set of targets; it _was_ satisfying to blow stuff up. She smashed several of the targets, really felt a good flow of the motion of the spell, looked at the next target, whipped her wand down to aim, imagined the results of her earlier spells, but this time only imagined herself shouting, "REDUCTO!"

And the target shattered.

"Yes!" she squealed. Those nearest her turned as she jumped up and down. "I got it!" Confident now, she turned to the last two targets in her set and thought the spell and smashed them.

Harry had come over, and saw her silent spell. "Excellent, Ginny! See, you lot, it can be done!"

His smile was genuine and all for her. She practically leapt at him to hug him. "Harry, you are the best!"

"The best teacher ever!" she amended. "This is brilliant!"

By the end of the session, almost half the DA had some success in silent spells. Ginny's first try at levitation didn't work, but she repeated doing it verbally loudly repetitively, and had that spell, too by the end. Even those who didn't get it this time left the session encouraged by the others' success and the general good mood. Harry was so fantastic.

--------------------

The Halloween dance was fun, Ginny had to admit. The Great Hall was well-decorated, and the band, _Purple Loosestrife_, was pretty good. The house tables were gone, smaller round tables scattered in the hall instead. The 'Ministry Six' had a table close to a corner, and Harry wasted no time putting up aversion charms around it. Hermione wanted him to teach them to her then and there, but Harry and Ron convinced her to wait.

The six of them talked and laughed throughout dinner, and no one but the Headmaster ever looked their way. When he did, his eyes were twinkling, of course. After dinner, they all headed out to dance, which was interesting. Watching Harry dance with Luna was another bittersweet moment; he looked happy, but wasn't with her. Neville was really sweet and managed to avoid her toes, mostly. They all switched around a couple times. Dancing with Harry was heaven, but it hurt like hell when it was over. She pressed close enough so that she could hide her face; she was living in a fantasy for that dance, and she was sure it could be read by all. Letting him go dance with Hermione was so hard. She sat as she watched him talk and laugh as he danced with Hermione; she didn't feel like a dance with her brother. Ginny wondered if she'd be better off aiming for the brother-sister-type love that he shared with Hermione.

Harry danced with a few other girls, but managed to turn away more. He left with Luna long before the extended curfew of 11:00.

Ginny managed to push Harry Potter from her mind and enjoyed a few dances with Neville and a couple with some of the many other boys who asked for dances. She turned down Michael Corner, and that made her wonder where Dean was. She couldn't help feeling a little vindictive glee when she spotted him by himself, being avoided by girls.

Everyone grumbled when Dumbledore insisted it was time for bed. The band got a last, loud round of applause (along with a number of shrieks from the girls—the lead singer was _hot_). And then everyone ambled off to the common rooms. Everyone was in good spirits and few seemed eager to break off conversations to head to the dorms. Ginny was talking with Colin Creevey and Andrew Kirke, about 15 minutes past curfew, when Harry came through the portrait. He seemed to be as relaxed as everyone else, but there was something off. Maybe it was in his eyes. His jaw wasn't clenched, but Ginny somehow felt he was working to not clench it. Whatever it was, Ginny thought something was wrong.

Harry didn't make a beeline for Ron and Hermione, but after Seamus teased him a little about what he could have been doing out late, he moved in their direction. Ginny had already lost the conversation Colin and Andrew were having about Quidditch posters, and she made her way over to them.

Hermione and Harry were teasing Ron about his dancing when Ginny sat down. Why was Harry acting like everything was fine with them? Didn't they see it? "What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

He looked surprised she asked. So did Ron and Hermione. He glanced around, but people were starting to drift off to bed, and no one was paying attention to the Trio (plus Ginny) in their usual spot. "Later," he said. "Neville head up already?"

"Uh, yeah, he er- was with a little bit..." Ron broke off.

Harry laughed, "But he couldn't take you two acting so cozy?" Harry lifted an eyebrow while Hermione blushed a little and Ron blushed a lot.

Despite his blush, Ron said, "Well _some_ of us like to _kiss_ our girlfriends."

"You don't think Luna and I kiss?" Harry asked

"I've never seen you. You've never talked about it except for the first Hogsmeade day," Hermione said.

"Well _some_ of us have _discretion_," Harry mocked. He glanced around again. Most of those remaining in the common room were paired off. "Do you think putting up a privacy charm would just draw more attention?" he asked.

"I don't think so," said Hermione. She pulled her wand and delimited a curtain of magic around them that glowed for just a moment before turning invisible. The pop of the fire and the buzz of the other conversations were cut off. No seemed to notice and then Harry drew his wand, too.

"Just layering on a mild aversion charm, too," he said. He looked around again, and then let his face show worry. "So," he said, "I've gotta go meet someone soon, but it could be a trap. Any of you interested in backing me up?"

Ron and Ginny immediately started to say yes, but Hermione was loudest. "Harry! Of course, we'll help you, but you have to tell us what's going on!"

Harry gave her a smile, "You sound like me. Alright... After I dropped Luna off at Ravenclaw Tower, Cho came out and asked for a minute... She, er, asked me to meet her at midnight in the empty room at the end of the hall down from the Defense classroom."

"You want us to go with you to meet the hottest girl in school?" Ron asked.

Hermione hit him as Ginny asked, "You agreed to go?"

Harry rubbed his eyes with one hand, sighed, and said, "I think she's under the Imperius. She didn't quite seem like herself."

"Oh, Harry! You should tell Prof. Dumbledore, then!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry winced. "Well, I'm not _sure_ she's under Imperius, and, if she's not... she could get into trouble."

"Harry, she's _allowed_ to be out after curfew," Hermione said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and said, "Harry, _what_ did she say to you?"

Harry rubbed his eyes again. "I know you'll keep this to yourselves... she said she'd show me a whole new meaning to '_head_ girl.'"

"She said _WHAT?_" Ginny shouted. It was a good thing there were privacy charms up.

"I'll tell you what it means later. Or Hermione will," Ron said.

_Oh, what an ignoramus_ "I _know_ what it means, Ron. Maybe I've done it." _Oh, crap_. Did Ron have to bring foot-in-mouth disease out in everyone around him, too?

The Trio looked at her in shock.

"I haven't- oh, forget it," Ginny said. "Doesn't Cho know you're with Luna?"

Harry seemed happy to change the subject. "Yeah, she must, and this doesn't seem like her, which is why I think it might be Imperius. She seemed to be blinking a lot, too."

"Why would you think she _wasn't_, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't really know her that well, and, er- despite Luna, a few girls have been making me, er- offers, and I _do_ know that Cho can be really competitive."

"So what do you want? We tag along and bail you out if it's a trap, otherwise stay to _watch_?" Ginny asked.

Harry winced again. Poor boy. The thought of girls _offering_ themselves to Harry made Ginny's blood boil, but it probably terrified him. Luna's kisses aside, Ginny really didn't think Harry had clue.

Hermione said, "Maybe you shouldn't go."

"I have to go. If she's for real, I need to tell her to cut it out. If it's something sinister, we deal with it now when our guard is up. If whoever it is realizes I'm suspicious, the next trap might be one I don't see coming."

"Harry's right," said Ron, "In chess, I love it when I see the other guy trying to set up a trap. If they think you're falling for it, you know exactly what they're going to do."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map out of a very small pocket, and said, "Look. Cho's already there. I'll talk to her and tell her I'm not interested. If she's ok, then that'll be it. You guys can be nearby under the cloak with the Map. If she's under Imperius, whoever did it, or someone sent by them, will probably come around. You should see whoever coming and be able to take them down before they even know someone's there."

"Should we get Neville?" Ginny asked, thinking that there'd be more safety with numbers.

Harry gave her an odd look and said, "No, moving with three under the cloak is hard enough. And I need you undistracted to keep Ron and Hermione from getting distracted by each other." Hermione and Ron looked ready to protest, but he got them to talk about their plan instead.

Harry didn't want anyone to know that they were going to be out. Since no one seemed to be looking he put the cloak over Ginny, who then went a little ways up the boys stairs. She heard Harry call goodnight to the room, and when he came up, she moved the cloak and brought him under, too. It was warm in there.

They crept back down and moved to near the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione made some excuse about going on prefect rounds; Seamus's rude joke made it clear that everyone left in the Common Room just thought they were going for a more private place to snog. Hermione held the portrait open, and while Harry and Ginny slipped out, she made some comment to everyone not to stay up too late; there were still classes the next day.

After Ron and Hermione joined them, Harry pulled the cloak off and they made their way quietly towards the Defense corridor. When they were a few turns away, the stopped and consulted the map. He whispered, "She's still waiting; no one else is near. I think it's good I'm a little early. If someone comes you know what to do?" They nodded and Harry continued, "I've tried to layer a silencing charm into the cloak, but it doesn't totally take. You've got some protection, but still, be quiet." They nodded again and put the cloak on, then followed Harry.

When Harry pushed the door to the room open, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were several paces back in the hallway. They stopped there; they didn't want any sound to give them away as they kept an eye on the room and on the Map.

Cho was leaning back against an old desk, the only object in the room. The way her robes were on her seemed odd. "Thanks for coming, Harry," she said, flashing a brilliant smile. Ginny thought cursing her right off seemed like a better plan.

"What do you want, Cho?" Harry said, stopping just inside the doorway. "I thought you knew I was with Luna."

"Well." She stood up, and hers robes parted slightly. Ginny could see a line of skin all the way down her front to where it disappeared in shadow! "I thought I might be able to show you something that would change your mind."

Ron let out a breath, and Hermione quickly turned and waved her wand in the air in front of his face, whispering, "_Obscurus._" Her whisper was masked by Harry saying, "Uh- Cho?"

Ron looked like he was going to protest the change to his view, so Ginny clapped a hand over his mouth. Ginny whispered, "We should go in." Hermione shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

Cho hadn't moved closer to Harry, but she said, "Don't you think I'm pretty?" She crossed her arms in front of her then slid the robes off her shoulders. They were just held by her arms, now. Harry had agreed to keep near the door, and not get drawn into the room, but it looked like he had to fight the urge to rush towards Cho. Did he want to hold her robes up, or merely get closer to her?

He didn't move closer, and just sort of stammered. Cho beamed at him, then let her arms drop. _Wow. I don't swing that way, but even _I _think she's hot_, Ginny thought. Everyone knew Cho's complexion was flawless, and now it was plain to see that her skin was perfect and smooth _all over_. Her legs were long and toned, she had curves in the right places, but no hint of a tummy, her breasts were bigger than Ginny's and looked high and firm. Ginny actually wondered how they felt. Ron whimpered next to her, and rubbed his eyes, but that didn't seem to improve his view. Hermione's eyes bugged out and she didn't even stop staring at the scene to swat Ron for making noise. Ginny wished that Harry would turn away, but felt there was no chance that he wasn't entranced. She even felt bad for Luna; _no one_ could compete with _this_.

"Oops," Cho giggled after a moment. "I dropped my robes." She turned and put her feet more than shoulder-width apart. And then she bent over.

Ginny had seen other girls starkers, in the changing rooms for Quidditch, in the showers at Hogwarts, but she had never seen anything like this. She had never gotten such a good look at her _own_ bits!

Cho looked around her legs, still bent over, and said, "I guess I don't really need them, do I?" She ran one hand along her leg as she stood up. She gave Harry another smile over her shoulder, then turned around...

...with her wand in her hand.

--------------------

A/N: I really feel like that makes sense as the end of the chapter. I have to admit, I hate cliffhangers when I read a story, but they're fun to write. I solemnly swear that I'll post at least the beginning of Ch 11 within 24 hrs. I can almost guarantee that the chapter won't be done, but I won't leave you hanging. I'll admit to the insecure feeling that if it's too long you won't feel like it's worth the wait.

In other news, I'd love a beta. Anyone interested or know someone who might be? Point out some specific errors in any earlier chapter to apply. I know some errors get by my final read. At that point I often see what I know is supposed to be there.

Many thanks to my reviewers. It's quite inspiring to receive even short notes about your reactions to this piece.

The stage has been totally set. I've been waiting for Halloween—I'm all ready to deliver even more trouble this year.


	11. 11 Imperial Effects, 1

Chapter 11—Imperial Efffects

Ginny went for her wand, but Hermione stopped her. She looked up again and saw that Harry's wand was out, too. How had he managed to draw it while distracted by Cho's spectacle?

"What's happening?" Ron hissed. "I want to see."

"Shh!" Hermione said, "Don't be a pig."

Cho seemed to pause. "Fight it, Cho," Harry said. "I know it's not you. You can fight it."

Her arm came around to aim at Harry, but it was slow and it was trembling. "Stop me!" she managed to blurt, before firing a red jet that Harry sidestepped.

"Sorry, Cho," Harry said, as he hit her dead center with a stunner.

Harry was already moving towards her as she crumpled, and he quickly pulled her robes over her. Hermione whipped the cloak off and she and Ginny started to run in. Ron said, "Wait!" and Hermione went back to cancel the charm on his vision.

Harry was just pondering Cho when Ginny dashed in. She wanted to ask how he could resist her, but didn't know a way to put the question. Harry spoke first. "Are we still all clear on the map?"

Ginny's eyes bugged; she forgot all about the Map.

Hermione had too, apparently, because when she and Ron dashed in, she was a little frantic. "Harry, look!" On the map, dots for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were only a few corridors away.

Harry hissed out, "I'm going to stay here; I might be able to break Cho's curse. Think you three can let them slip by you and then drop with your first salvo?"

"In the back?" Ron looked appalled. Ginny and Hermione just nodded.

"Ron, I just want you to stun them, not hex them into oblivion with some cheap shots." Ron didn't look convinced, so Harry said, "They are obviously in on whatever plot this was, and I want them to have no idea about how their plan failed. We want to get information from them not give any away."

Ron nodded, and Harry practically pushed them out of the room and closed the door. That was a good idea; they didn't need to go far, they only had to duck into doorway a little down the hall and stay quiet.

Ginny whispered, "I'll take Malfoy."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but Hermione nodded. Malfoy was the smallest target and Ginny's accuracy was most consistent. Hermione whispered, "I'll take whichever brute is on the left. I'll count one and two with my fingers, then pull the cloak over on three, then we'll fire. Say the spell if not sure you've got it silently." Ginny and Ron nodded, and then they stayed still and quiet.

It had looked like the Slytherins were close on the Map, but the wait felt like forever. They had the perfect set-up for an ambush, but Ginny was thinking about how fast some events changed. She was thinking about the sudden appearance of Death Eaters in the Ministry and the rapid, out-of-control events when they visited Diagon Alley. She shifted her wand to the other hand, wiped her damp palm on her robes, and tried to shake out her wand arm without disturbing the cloak. She got a new grip on her wand; she wanted it comfortable, firm, but not too tight, just like Harry showed them all in DA last year. She thought about how Harry seemed to maintain his cool in hairy situations. _Harry situations_, she almost giggled out loud. She took a deep breath, and waited in a calmer frame of mind.

When the Slytherins entered the corridor, it seemed like they had no concerns for stealth. They plodded down the center of the hall, and they were speaking in low voices, but above a whisper. "I can't wait to see Potter's face. I think I'll kick it in," Malfoy said.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled, and one of them—who knows which—said, "Can we take Chang, after?"

Malfoy said, "Why not? She'll be Obliviated anyway. Standard practice; maybe we'll use her again."

Ginny fought the urge to curse him right then, which was just as they were passing. She waited for Hermione's signal, which came about six paces later. Ginny watched as Hermione put out one finger, two, saw the film of the cloak pull to the side as she focused her sights again on Malfoy, and said, quietly, "Stupefy."

The same word came twice from her left and three jets of red hit the Slytherins in the back as they crumpled.

Ginny let out a breath and relaxed. She snapped her wand up again as a figure appeared almost right in front of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Excellent work," he said.

"Dammit, Harry!" Ginny said, perhaps overloud. "I almost cursed you!"

"Where did you come from mate?" Ron had a big grin. Ginny couldn't tell if he too felt relieved that the stress was over or if he just liked seeing Malfoy cursed.

"I decided Cho wasn't going anywhere, so I slipped out here disillusioned. I was against the same wall as you."

"You just left Cho?" Hermione asked.

"She's out cold. I decided it might kinder for Dumbledore and Flitwick to wake her up and break the curse. I'll talk to her, but not right away."

That made sense. If that had been Ginny, she'd be mortified. Ginny knew something about being forced to do things against friends; she decided to talk to Cho soon, too. It was easier to make that decision knowing Harry had turned her down on the train and resisted the show she just put on.

"So..." Hermione began.

"Yeah," said Harry. "_Now_ we go to Dumbledore."

--------------------

A/N: This isn't my planned end to the chappie, but I promised to resolve the cliffie soon, so here it is.


	12. Imperial Effects, 2

Chapter 11, part 2—Imperial Effects

The Headmaster's office was empty when the four of them got there, each floating a body. Cho, now carefully wrapped in Harry's robes, was brought in gently by Harry. The Slytherins were handled with less care by Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Fawkes awoke on his perch, and gave a short trill.

Harry gave a sad look at the magnificent bird. "Fawkes, I know I'm not as blindly loyal to Albus as I once was, but we're both loyal to the same ideals. Will you get him, please?"

The phoenix turned its head to peer at Harry more directly with one eye, then vanished in a burst of flame. He reappeared with Professor Dumbledore in a flash after a minute. The Headmaster was not pleased to see four stunned bodies, nor happy with the Gryffindors' tale of late night rendezvous and ambushes.

Ginny couldn't help the creeping feeling of shame as Dumbledore expressed his disappointment, but Harry's jaw clenched and lifted. "Professor, we did just fine. The same can't really be said for when you've been managing my life. If you can't skip the guilt trip, I'm going to regret involving you at all."

The headmaster removed his glasses to rub his eyes. It was the most human gesture Ginny ever saw him make. "Harry, I'm sure you can appreciate that I would prefer to be informed about Unforgivables used in Hogwarts as soon as possible. You really should have come to me or a staff member for help."

"You were informed as soon as it was confirmed. And I had help I could trust." Ginny felt intense pride at this, and she felt Ron and Hermione straighten to her side. "Albus, we agreed that _I_ would decide when events in my life warranted your involvement."

"So we did. I am just unpleasantly surprised you are so willing to again involve your friends instead of adults in these matters."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been standing silently somewhat behind Harry until this point. Hermione gasped at the Headmasters words, but Ginny erupted. She moved around Harry and hissed, "How _dare_ you! How dare you play on Harry's guilt about the Ministry? It was _our_ choice to join him then; it was _our _choice to join him tonight. He _asked_ for help. Are you really trying to discourage that?"

The Headmaster blinked, and Ginny suddenly remembered whom she was yelling at. She swallowed and turned away to stand back again. She glanced sheepishly at Harry as she passed, but he was giving her a big grin, that only served to further jumble her emotions.

The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes. "No indeed, Ms. Weasley. Hogwarts students seem almost impossibly young to me; I must reconcile myself that you all have been making adult decisions for some time now."

"I must also accustom myself to losing arguments. Thank you Harry, for bringing this to my attention and thank you all for your assistance. The loyalty you show would be a credit to any phoenix."

Professor Dumbledore stood, and Ginny was sure they were going to be dismissed. But he opened his mouth only to close it again. After a pause regarding them all, he said, "Can I assume that you wish to be present when I awaken these students?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Very well. Let us awaken Miss Chang in the Hospital Wing first. I shall have her Head of House meet us there." He waved his wand over the Slytherins on the floor and pronounced, "They can wait until we are done with Miss Chang."

In the hospital wing, Cho was put into a bed and the four of them positioned themselves outside the curtains. Dumbledore waved his wand some more, and Harry told the others that they didn't have to worry about keeping absolute silence; Prof. Dumbledore performed a fancy spell that would let them see and hear, while keeping Cho from being aware of their presence.

Prof. Flitwick arrived, and took a position at Cho's bedside. He nodded to Dumbledore, who pointed his wand at Cho and said, "_Imperio._"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gasped. Harry explained that the surest way to break the Imperius on someone was to cast it yourself. If you took control, you could then cancel the spell.

Dumbledore woke her as gently as she could, but as soon as Cho was conscious she bolted upright in her bed. Her face first registered shock, then relief as she saw where she was and whom she was with. Then she looked alarmed and shot an arm clutching across her chest. Relief followed again as she looked down to see Harry's robes securely buttoned around her. It would have been funny if Ginny didn't know the source of her stress. She could empathize only too well with someone forced to do awful things.

Flitwick tried to calm her, told her she was safe and fine. Cho took only a moment to settle, then turned to Dumbledore to ask a one-word question, "Harry?"

"Mr. Potter is safe and sound, Cho. He was unharmed by the night's events, and was the one who brought you to me."

"I- He-... I tried to trap him! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"It's alright, Cho. We know you were under the Imperius course. Those were not your actions, but those of someone who used you. You _can_, however, help us now by telling us everything you remember. Do you remember getting hit by the curse?"

"I... no. It was sometime as I was on my way from the common room to the Ball. I'm sorry."

"Unfortunately, some disorientation is common when getting hit with this curse. Please tell me everything you can remember after that."

"I just waited and waited. Then after Harry escorted Luna to our common room, I stopped him and... asked for a meeting. Then I waited for him to show... he..."

"Mr. Potter has told me that after you met, you pulled your wand and he stunned you." Cho just nodded. "What spell were you to use?"

"Stunner." Cho's voice was hollow.

"Were you left with any instruction about what to do after stunning him?"

Cho close her eyes and said, "No. I was to wait for someone to collect the b- body."

Neither Harry nor Cho had given any details about how Cho tried to distract Harry, but Ginny was sure that Prof. Dumbledore could read between the lines. He said, "Thank you for your information, Cho. Filius, I imagine you'll stay here a while?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Professor Flitwick said. Turning back to Cho, he said, "We can talk until you're ready for sleep. In the morning I'll alert one of your roommates that you weren't well in the night and make a request for some fresh clothes."

The four Gryffindors followed the Headmaster back to his office, where they all looked at the Slytherins. Dumbledore waved his wand and announced, "They have not awoken. I assume you wish to observe covertly?"

Harry nodded, so Dumbledore waved his wand a few times and the air around them seemed to thicken somehow, although breathing still felt the same. "You are now within an illusion of the wall of my office. It has the same spells as in the hospital wing, so Mr. Malfoy and company will not see or hear you."

The Headmaster then began to hover the Slytherin trio into more comfortable positions onto a couch positioned to face his desk. "I can't believe he's letting us stay for this!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny was sure that whatever the Headmaster was going to do, it wasn't going to be as gruesome as Ron wanted it to be.

"We have an agreement," Harry said. "He's not supposed to keep secrets about things involving me. And I'd say a kidnapping attempt involves me." Harry looked at the eagerness on Ron's face, and said, "Don't lean too far, Ron, you don't want to poke out of the illusion." Ron pulled himself back, and moved to get into a comfortable position leaning against the wall like the others. Harry then continued, "And you notice that Dumbledore said that Malfoy couldn't see and hear us... you can bet that Dumbledore can."

Ginny had picked up on that, too. She was watching Dumbledore settle behind his desk as Harry pointed that out. The Headmaster didn't look up or otherwise acknowledge that he heard what Harry said, but Ginny thought she saw his eyes give an extra twinkle.

Dumbledore waved his wand one last time, then stowed it away as the Slytherins blinked their open and became of where they were.

Malfoy's eyes darted all over as he took in his situation. He looked to be fighting the urge to check if anyone was behind him. Crabbe and Goyle reacted less; _big surprise there_, Ginny thought. "Wha' happ'ned?" Crabbe grunted out.

"Vincent, Gregory, Draco," Dumbledore began in a grave tone that drew their attention, "You were stunned near the Charms corridor."

Malfoy tried to take the offensive. "Who attacked us? I demand they be expelled! I'm going to write to the school governors about this!"

"Draco, I assure that I am not unconcerned about your attack. Did you see who it was?"

Crabbe and Goyle started to shake their heads, but Malfoy said, "Potter! It must have been Potter! ...and his friends."

"Are you telling me that you saw Harry Potter and some others Stupefy you?" Prof. Dumbledore asked with a piercing gaze.

Crabbe and Goyle just froze, with sidelong glances to Malfoy, who tried to hold Dumbledore's stare, but folded and replied, "Uh, no. Whoever it was attacked from behind. Bloody cowards."

Ron bristled, but Harry smirked. "Easy Ron. It's really better that he have no clue what happened. Let 'em wonder."

"Whoever it was clearly had no intention of harming you. You were found only stunned. Now, perhaps you can tell me what you were doing out so late?" Dumbledore asked.

"Prefects are allowed out after curfew!" Malfoy replied.

"Only for school business," Hermione muttered.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded. "That doesn't answer my question, however."

Ginny thought she could see the gears turning quickly in Malfoy's head. After a pause he said, "I got a message from the Head Girl. She said there might be trouble there around one, so I brought these two with me to help out."

"I have already spoken to Ms. Chang this morning. She said nothing to me about a message to the prefects, nor did she have any plans to patrol the charms corridor."

"Er- maybe the message was a fake, then. To draw us out so we could be attacked."

Dumbledore drew his wand, which made the three Slytherins flinch back a little. "Show me the message; I can determine if it is indeed a forgery."

"I- er- don't have it anymore. I threw it in a fireplace."

"How unfortunate." Dumbledore's voice contained no trace of sarcasm. "Did you see anyone at all on your nocturnal stroll?"

"No, sir," Malfoy said. He must have felt he was on solid ground. The cockiness had crept back in voice.

"Very well. Return to your dormitory without detour, please."

Suddenly Harry spoke loudly, making the rest of them in the illusion jump. Harry must have great faith in Dumbledore's charm, because he certainly made no effort to keep his volume down. "You can't just let them go! You know they know more!"

The Slytherins had their backs to Dumbledore as they made their way to the door. Dumbledore sent a warning glance right at Harry and raised his hand in a gesture to wait. He put it down just in time, as Malfoy turned back to the Headmaster.

"You'll punish Potter, won't you, sir?" He asked.

"I assure you Draco, that if I find that Mr. Potter attacked you, he will be punished."

Malfoy nodded and left behind his cronies. As soon as the door shut, Harry leapt out. His wand was in his hand, although Ginny never saw him draw it. At first she thought Harry was going to fire at the Headmaster, but he whipped it towards the door—_silencing charm_, Ginny thought—and then turned on the Headmaster.

Harry opened his mouth, and Ginny thought he was really going to lay into Dumbledore, but Harry took a deep breath and said, forcefully but not loudly, "You know he was lying. You better have more than that."

Dumbledore gave them all a tired glance. "Mr. Malfoy did not get a message from the Head Girl, but he did receive a message. I could not determine from whom. I believe that he himself does not know the identity of his contact."

"So you just let him go?

"He did not, in fact, do anything against the rules."

Harry goggled, momentarily speechless. Hermione entered the conversation with, "In the Muggle world conspiracy to kidnap and rape _are_ crimes."

Dumbledore's eye's widened and Harry said, "Malfoy and cronies were going to use Cho and then wipe her mind—didn't Legilimize far enough to see that?"

Dumbledore was back to his usual unflappable demeanor as he said, "Then it is good that you stopped them before they committed such unforgivable acts." He took on a more grandfatherly tone and continued, "Harry, they need not follow the same paths as their fathers."

"They _want_ to follow their fathers and Voldemort. They are obviously ready to get involved in dark plots _within your school_, and you still want to keep them around... Look, I get that you don't want to write anyone off, and that you don't want to push anyone into Voldemort's camp, but they are a _danger!_"

"Any young witch or wizard can be a danger to her or his peers, by accident, by their own volition, or as a pawn for others." Ginny had a sudden twinge of guilt about her first year. Those twinges didn't happen often anymore, but she knew that they would never really go away. Dumbledore continued, "I know you disagree, but I will not bar any student the opportunity to get an... _education..._ for actions that they did not, in fact, commit."

"You're damn right I disagree. You better keep a better eye on the Junior Death Eaters, then. If they step out of line and you don't do something, I will."

Now Dumbledore looked worried. On one hand it was encouraging that he was concerned for Harry's welfare, on the other, his lack of worry about the potential for Malfoy and his cronies to do serious evil was alarming. "Harry..." he said.

"Yeah, I know. If _I_ do something, the powers that be will come crashing down on me. It might be worth it to go dark just to get all the second chances."

Dumbledore looked alarmed again for just a moment. "Harry, I have no doubt that you will always choose what is right over what is easy."

"Maybe you don't find it _easy_ to come down hard on Malfoy unless he's done something really vile. I don't think it's _right_ to wait for that to happen."

"I will keep an eye on him, Harry."

"You'd better." With that, Harry moved to leave, and the others followed with him.

--------------------

The next day, rumors spread fast. At breakfast, Ginny saw some people at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables whispering more than usual, but didn't hear anything. Between classes, one of her dorm mates gleefully said that one of her friends in Hufflepuff said that Cho Chang got caught having sex with Harry Potter after the Ball and was going to be expelled, but a Ravenclaw friend said that Cho was 'only' giving him oral sex and was going to lose her position as Head Girl.

"That's a lie!" Ginny snapped.

The other Gryffindor girls were surprised by the outburst, and one of them said, "How would you know?"

"Ginny, just 'cause we were all dreaming he was with us last night doesn't mean he was!" The girls giggled, and Ginny flushed. She was angry at the girls, and embarrassed, because she _did _still wish Harry was with her, and she was frustrated with herself, for getting into this. She didn't know what to say.

"Harry would never cheat on Luna," Ginny said.

"Yeah, right. I don't think they were ever together. He's just a nice bloke to everyone, but she thinks that makes him her boyfriend."

Ginny couldn't really admit that she knew what happened in the castle in the night, so she just stormed away.

At lunch time, she sat with Colin, away from the girls, but there was still whispering all around. It didn't help that Cho hadn't been at breakfast, nor seen all day. Ginny heard a new version of the rumor that had Luna walking in on Harry and Cho and putting Cho into the hospital wing with some bizarre hex. Harry came in to lunch late, and nearly all conversation stopped. When he sat down, Seamus and Dean gave him some applause.

Everyone's double standard really bugged Ginny. If a girl 'put out' for a bloke, she was a slag, but if a guy made a 'conquest,' well, good for him. She was momentarily mad at Harry for getting positive attention for this, but she realized that of course he wouldn't want any more attention, and he didn't do anything in the first place.

Harry soon shot up from the table. His eyes raked the Ravenclaw table. Cho was still absent, but Harry went over to Luna, who seemed placidly oblivious to the tales in the Great Hall whirling around her. Harry only spoke to her briefly, and she nodded, before Harry shot a glare around the Hall and stomped out again.

Only a few minutes later, Ginny felt the DA galleon heat up. She checked, and sure enough, Harry had called a meeting for that night.

Dinner that night was interesting. Harry again stormed in late, glaring at everyone as they stared at him. He didn't sit at the table, but strode to the Head Table and asked loudly, "Headmaster, may I make an announcement to the school?"

Dumbledore twinkled at him and asked, "Is this regarding school business, Harry?"

"It's about business that everyone in school seems to think is theirs, sir," Harry replied.

Dumbledore gave him the go ahead, so Harry turned and addressed the Hall. His voice carried a lot Dumbledore's did. Maybe there was magic in the Hall itself. "Since everyone's talking about it, I thought it would be best to tell everyone what happened last night."

Hermione couldn't hold in a gasp, while Ron looked perplexed. Ginny wondered what Harry was getting at, but everyone else seemed to lean forward for the news.

"Cho Chang asked me to meet with her last night after the Ball." There were twitters and Ginny heard Parvati coo, "Oooh, I knew it!"

"Cho had been wondering about restarting our relationship from last year, but we agreed that we would remain friends. We did _not_ have sex, oral sex, kiss, or do anything remotely sexual together."

Harry looked around the room again; whoever caught his glare flinched away, and Ginny couldn't blame them. Harry looked _scary._ "No one else was in the room with us when we talked. Whoever has been saying that they know what happened is lying. Those of you who think spreading interesting rumors is fun should know that you are spreading _lies._ I'm sure most of you wouldn't do something so malicious with intent, but think about who you heard things from—if you can trace these rumors back to their source, we'll find who's been playing you all to smear our Head Girl, my friend Cho." Harry gave one last look at the Slytherin table, where many, like Draco and Parkinson were giving Harry hate-filled stares back, then strode down from the Head Table. He stopped at the Ravenclaw table, gave Luna a whisper and a peck on the cheek—which made Ginny stomach knot—and then strode the rest of the way out of the Great Hall.

Ginny's thoughts momentarily went to Harry's stomach; she hoped he was getting some meals from the kitchen. Then the whispering around her distracted her. Harry had been quite masterful in his little speech. Most everyone felt properly ashamed, but Harry gave them an outlet to blame whoever started the rumors, and from what Ginny heard, everyone was talking about what they heard from whom, trying to figure out who started the rumors.

When Ginny got to the DA meeting that night, most everyone was there before her, even though she was early. Everyone seemed to want to know why Harry scheduled this so suddenly, but he wasn't there yet. The last two arrivals were Luna accompanied by Cho. There were a few hushed exclamations of surprise, and a few, including Lavender and Parvati, moved to approach Cho, but then Harry banged the door open and moved through everyone to the front of the room.

He glanced around, and said, "I'm glad everyone could make it on such short notice." His eyes hit Cho on 'everyone.' Ginny would have felt jealous, but she had a great deal of sympathy for what Cho had been put through the night before and with the rumors after. "Everything I said in the Great Hall was true, but I left some things out."

Cho looked panicked and started to move to the door, but stopped to hear what Harry said as he continued, "Cho asked me to talk, but it wasn't really her—she was under the _Imperius_ curse." There were gasps, but Harry continued. "It looks like it was part of a plot to kidnap me. She could have gotten the drop on me, but she fought the curse long enough to warn me, and I stunned her and took her to Dumbledore. I never got to thank Cho for fighting the curse well enough to help me—Thanks, Cho."

Cho looked totally bewildered by this; she opened an closed her mouth a few times before stammering, "You're welcome."

Harry gave her a small smile and went on, "I want you all to be aware that there are apparently threats _within Hogwarts_, and you need to be careful. I also want to spend some time talking about the Imperius. I think that we should practice throwing it off, and you can also see what someone under the curse looks like."

There were a lot of gasps. Ernie asked, "You mean like Moody did to our year? Who would cast it?"

"I would."

More gasps.

"Harry..." Hermione started.

"I think it's important," Harry interrupted. "There's obviously someone in the castle or who can get in the castle who's not afraid to use it."

Everyone was a bit shocked, but agreed. Harry explained, "I think that the curse is easier to fight if you're being compelled to do something that you really don't want to do, so..."

"Make 'em strip!" Zacharias Smith yelled.

There was some laughing, but Harry whirled with his wand suddenly in his hand, and shouted, "_Imperio!_"

Zach's face lost its mirth, and he walked towards Cho. She looked at him apprehensively, then he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Cho, that was so insensitive, after the nasty lies that went around today. Please, let me lick the sole of your shoe in apology?" After Cho didn't say anything, Zach stood up, and said, "You're right—I'm not worthy enough even for that." He pointed his wand right at his breastbone and said "_Avada K—_" A shocked expression crossed his face and he dropped his wand like he was burned.

Everyone looked from Zach to Harry. Harry still looked furious with Zach. "This spell is _not_ funny. Now, if you want to feel it, to try to fight it, get in a line. The rest of you should watch to see if you see signs that your friends are under it, or fighting it. Look at their eyes."

Still bothered by the display with Zach, Ginny moved into the bunch that was going to get cursed. Everyone joined that group, but it took a little while for someone to volunteer to go first. Neville stepped forward, and Harry said, "Alright, I'm going to curse you in turn. Don't tell the others what it was like until after you've been through it. Neville? _Imperio._"

Neville slowly walked towards Harry, then bent his head to whisper something in Harry's ear. Harry cracked a grin, then made a movement with his wand, and said something low to Neville, who then moved over away from Harry and the other group.

Ron, then Hermione went, both blushing a little after their turns each made Harry laugh a little out loud. _What was Harry making everyone tell him?_ Luna seemed unaffected afterwards. Ginny was up soon, and it was quite disconcerting to see Harry look at her down the length of his wand. His expression was quite closed and he did not look friendly at all. Ginny shivered and then heard Harry say, "_Imperio_."

Afterwards, Ginny would say how surprised she was that the spell felt so—_pleasant_. Just a calm floating feeling, as a voice instructed her to walk to Harry and whisper in his ear about her strongest crush. She took a few steps, but as she got closer a part of her shouted, _no, you don't want to tell Harry that you're still crushing on him._ Her next step shuffled, and she almost tripped, but the empty feeling came back fast around her, and she kept walking. She was right next to Harry! She was leaning in towards his ear! She felt that panicked voice she knew was her own loudly in the back of her mind when suddenly the command _stop_ came through. Next she heard, _whisper in Harry's ear what you think of Umbridge_.

"Umbitch is a sadistic, evil toad who deserves the Cruciatus before being fed to the Dementors for what she tried to do to you," Ginny whispered fiercely in Harry's ear, before feeling he normal sensations fall into place.

"Whoa, Ginny, I'm glad I'm not her!" Harry said quietly. "Listen, you did really well. I thought I was going to lose control for a moment. I pushed my will really hard for you to keep going."

Harry pulled back from Ginny's ear and she realized how close she was to him. And he had told her she did really well. And he was still smiling at her.

And she was just standing there! Ginny suddenly blinked and moved over to the other group.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered as she approached, "it looked like you almost stopped walking! How did you do that?"

"I- er- just didn't want to tell Harry my biggest crush."

Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look, and then whispered, "That's what he made most people think." She looked a little miffed and added, "I was supposed to whisper how much I liked kissing Ron. His was the reverse. It was sort of a dirty trick, making us think we'd have to do that."

Ginny agreed but said, "Yeah, but he didn't make anyone go through with it, did he? And I think I fought harder because of it. I certainly didn't care venting about Umbitch."

Hermione surprised Ginny by not chiding her vulgarity and also by saying, "Yeah, just thinking of her gets me so mad."

They stopped whispering to watch the rest of the DA be victims of the curse. Everyone approached Harry steadily and whispered in his ear before he broke the curse. Some of them seemed to blink a lot, and some of their eyes widened a little and darted around as they close to Harry, but no one's step faltered.

When Cho came up, near the end, Harry said, "Cho, you don't need to this—you showed you could fight it last night."

"I want to, Harry," Cho said. Her expression was reminiscent of her pre-Quidditch game face.

Harry nodded and cursed her. They could see the fight in her eyes, but she didn't break the curse like she did the previous night. _Harry's curse is probably pretty strong, even if he doesn't want it to be, _Ginny thought. Cho walked up to Harry, whispered in his ear, and then got Harry's feedback after he lifted the curse. Unlike the others, Cho leaned in to whisper in his ear again, and when she moved off, Harry was blushing. Maybe Ginny didn't have a _lot_ of sympathy for Cho.

After everyone had a turn, Harry said, "So now you know what it feels like, if you didn't before. Do you want to try to fight it again?"

There was a unanimous decision to try again. Harry said, "It won't work again for me to make you think you've got to spill a secret. I'm going to make you all say, 'I love Snape.' Maybe if you're forewarned about what's coming you can fight it better. Remember that the peaceful feeling is a lie, and that _you_ want to be in control."

Everyone started through it again, and the people who watched the others get hit did giggle some as they declared their feelings for Snape. It _was_ pretty funny, Ginny thought, but then she remembered the demonstration with Zach.

When it was her turn, Ginny thought she was braced to fight the curse, but the floating feeling that hit her made her thoughts of resistance vanish. She felt a blissful nothingness... then heard a voice: _Say, 'I love Snape,'_ she heard. It seemed so reasonable. She started to speak, "I love..." but as she heard her voice and realized what she was saying, a stronger voice in her head said, _you hate Snape._

"I love Sn- Sn- Snidgets!" finally burst from her lips, and she the crash back into control of herself.

"Brilliant, Ginny!" Harry's proud look made her feel like swooning.

"I- broke it? You didn't lift it?"

"You broke it. I didn't lift it." Harry was giving her that look again. Ginny thought if she didn't kiss him she'd die.

She was broken from that thought by the back thumping and congratulations from her brother and others. Harry drifted back, as others asked her how she did it.

After Harry had cursed everyone a second time, some students wanted more practice, but Harry begged off. "I don't really like using that curse," Harry said.

Ginny was one of the few that heard Zach say, "Sure seems like you _do_." She was glad to see that everyone around Zach gave him a dirty look.

"I'm going to get some rest early," Harry announced. "Feel free to stick around and work on target practice or anything else you feel like."

Ginny was about to ask Colin if he wanted to practice shooting and shielding with her when she noticed that Cho was moving to head Harry off at the door. Ginny moved just a little closer (unobtrusively, she thought), and fished the end of her Extendable Ear out of her pocket.

"Harry," Cho said to get his attention. She glanced around as Harry stopped. Ginny looked away and moved her wand in the pattern for a stunner. "Harry, about what happened..."

"Listen, Cho, forget about it. You couldn't help what you did, and in the end, you fought it."

"Thanks for what you said to everyone. But-"

Ginny chanced a glance. Cho was looking down and blushing furiously.

"When I was trying to, er, distract you... Why didn't you-? Didn't you think-? Why didn't it work?"

Harry laughed. He laughed at her! Ginny still wasn't too keen on Cho, but she was pretty mad that Harry would be so cruel to her. Ginny snuck another look, and sure enough, Cho's face was transforming from embarrassment to anger.

"Oh, Cho," he said. "You can't seriously be doubting how beautiful you are? You must know you're one of the most attractive girls in school." Ginny could tell her Cho echoed thought: _Ohhhh._

Harry went on, "You must have heard the jealous girls mutter about the Head Girl position now being awarded based only looks. Look, er- I hope saying this doesn't get me trouble. You know I'm not going to talk about last night, but, well, I'm not going to forget what I saw, either. I _am_ a bloke, you know."

Cho apparently chose to take the compliment rather than take offense, but she did blush a little more. "Yeah, well I _did_ wonder about that for a bit... So, you and Luna are pretty serious?"

"Yeah, er, she knows me pretty well."

"Hm. Well. If that doesn't work out, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." Harry's face must have shown Cho that she was pushing it, because she added, "Anyway, thanks. I'm glad you're my friend."

"You too, Cho. Goodnight."

Ginny finally did partner with Colin, although he complained that her stinging hexes were overpowered when he wasn't fast enough with his shield.

--------------------

A/N Thanks very much to my reviewers. I know it's been a very long time—I hope some of you out there are still reading. Thanks also to those who put me on favorites lists or C2s—I choose to read those as a 'I like it, update soon' review (although I wouldn't mind the real thing).

I have a bit more past this already written, so the next updates will be more timely.


	13. 13 Let's Talk About

**Warning** This chapter has talk of high-school kids engaging in adult behavior. It's no where near the kind of thing you'll see in an R-rated movie like 9 ½ weeks, but if you don't want to read about kids talking about sex, don't read this.

Chapter 12—Let's Talk About...

Things just didn't settle down after that. It was one thing after another. Two days later the rumors started to calm down. It was clear to everyone that Harry and Cho and Luna were all friends, and that Harry and Luna were a couple. A few Slytherins tried to spread tales of a threesome, but that didn't have much traction in any other House.

Of course, one Slytherin wasn't about to let things calm down. Malfoy, with Pansy on his arm and his two thugs behind him, came strutting over to the Gryffindor table as breakfast was winding down. Luna had joined the sixth years at the table again, and Malfoy headed straight for them.

"So it's true," Malfoy drawled, "Potty and the Loon. What a charming couple. I'd have thought that you'd go for the Weaslette—I'm sure she could use the money—but I suppose Loony is the only whore crazy enough to be with you."

Hermione held Ron down by his wand arm and hissed in his ear. Ginny was furious; she was on her feet and had '_Mucoroptera_' on the tip of her tongue, but Luna's calm voice made her pause.

Luna had gently pushed down on Harry's arm as she turned around. "It's so sad for you that you view sex only as a transaction, Draco. Well, sad for Pansy as well, I suppose."

Draco and Pansy flushed and they both looked like they were fishing for a retort while Luna continued, "Perhaps the old tradition of arranging relationships has caused that perception of yours. If only you were capable of letting that go, you might someday find that sex is a gift meant to be given and shared. Sex between two people who genuinely care for each other is supremely rewarding for them both."

Everyone stopped and stared at Luna. Even Harry. "Well," said Luna, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, "perhaps I should only speak for myself. Harry is a fantastically satisfying lover."

"Luna!" Harry looked at her like she was, well, crazy.

"Well, he was implying that I didn't get anything out of it. It was quite insulting, you know. To us both, really. Don't you enjoy it, too?"

"Uh, why don't we talk about this _later_," Harry said as he rose. His eye glanced at the slack jawed students around him.

Luna's eyes widened and she gave him a bright smile, "Oh, yes. I will look forward to it!"

Harry gave her a weak grin, glanced again at his impromptu audience, and fled the Hall.

Ron and Hermione still looked shell-shocked. The nearby Gryffindor girls, however, leapt into action.

"You really shagged Harry Potter?" Lavender asked.

"Well, had sex, yes. 'Made love' is quite a bit more poetic than 'shagged,' I think."

"How was it?" Some girl who appeared at Ginny's elbow asked.

"It was... well, it is rather hard to describe. You know how he's very good with magic and his magic is so powerful it can just overwhelm everything? Or maybe it's better to compare to his flying—I do like that smile he gets—totally exhilarating and on the edge of control..."

Luna was staring off again, and a lot of the girls around her were, too. Ginny roused herself, unconsciously licking her lips, just as another girl asked, "So... how big is his broomstick?"

There were a lot giggles, but Luna looked confused. "A meter and a half or so? What do you think, Ginny? You've ridden it, haven't you?"

Ginny's mind was still on the double entendre, and the image that came to mind at that... She blushed deeply as another girl said, "No, Luna, his... you know."

"Oh! You mean his penis! Hm..."

That word roused Ginny again, and she grabbed Luna's hands as she was starting to make measuring motions. "Luna?" she asked, trying not to sound too alarmed. "Don't you think Harry would consider things like that private?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose you're right Ginny." Luna turned to the other girls around, which now included nearly all the Gryffindor 5th, 6th, and 7th years, and a number of girls from the Hufflepuff table. "You should ask Harry about this. Tell him I don't mind if he wants to talk about it."

There were a lot of groans. No girl would dare ask Harry about it. Many shot Ginny dirty looks, but as much as she wanted to hear about it, she _was_ Harry's friend, and he'd be mortified. And, there was a part of her that _didn't_ want to hear about it, the part that was denying it as she left the hall to get ready for classes.

--------------------

Ginny avoided Harry and Luna all day. She tried to tune the giggles and whispered conversations out. As soon as she could, she went to her bunk at the end of the day. She couldn't believe it. How could Harry do that? Well, he was a bloke. How could Luna? Well, it was _Harry_. Ginny could imagine wanting to.

It was strange. When Ginny imagined getting together with Harry before, she imagined being with him, kissing him like she did at the Burrow, being able to hold his hand in the halls... She never really thought about going farther. The furthest she'd gone before was when Michael put a hand on her chest once while they were kissing. At the time, she was mostly thinking about how to stop him from going any further.

Now, she tossed as she wondered about being in Luna's place. She couldn't go and ask her now about everything they've done, not after shutting Luna up in the Great Hall. Her hands drifted around the gap between her pajama top and bottom as she wondered. One hand drifted up as the other drifted down.

--------------------

The next day, Ginny found out that she wasn't the only one upset with Harry and Luna's news. Hermione dragged her to her room in the evening and spelled the door shut.

"What if Parvati or-"

Hermione cut her off, "They'll have to wait a moment, then!"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Stupid boys! Harry can't keep it in his trousers, and now Ron thinks we should do it, too!"

"What? So, er- you haven't...?"

"NO! Of course we haven't. I don't feel ready for that, and I thought Ron respected that, but nooooo, now here's some other thing that Harry has that Ron doesn't, and now he's alternately whiny and demanding. Uhg! We've _talked_ about this!"

"Er, you have?"

"Of course we have. I didn't see any reason to go fumbling around, so the first time his hands tried to wander from my back, I told him that expected his hands to stay above my waist and on the outside of my bra."

"So he's touched your...?"

"Yes, he has, and I don't see what business it is of yours, Ginevra Weasley!"

"Well, sorry for being curious, then! I'm not the one who dragged us here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm just so mad."

Ginny sighed. "I understand, I guess. You know it's not really Harry's fault, either. Uh! I can't believe I'm defending him!"

"No, it's not Harry's fault. It's Luna's I guess, but everybody's different. I can't really blame her for feeling ready. Oh, sometimes I'm so jealous of her."

"What! You want-?"

"Oh, no, no. I love Ron. But I just can't imagine Harry ever pressuring someone, ever putting the physical part of a relationship above the, well, relationship part."

"No, he wouldn't... Wait! You think Luna pressured Harry?"

"I doubt that. I just figure that it was Luna's idea, or she was at least happy to go along."

"Yeah... she certainly seemed happy about it in the Great Hall."

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry. I haven't thought at all about how you must feel. At first I was mad that Harry hadn't told us, but after seeing Ron's reaction, I'm glad he didn't. Are you okay?"

"I feel like I was betrayed by them both. I've been avoiding them. I feel like I should still be their friend, but my heart won't let me right now."

"Do you want me to distract you by railing about Ron some more?"

Ginny laughed dryly. "If you want. He is rather thick."

"Well, I don't really know if he's thick." Hermione—_Hermione—_giggled.

Ginny goggled at her.

"I said I wouldn't touch him below the waist, either," Hermione explained. "Although, I don't think he'd mind. Lavender and Parvati say that if you touch a boy there he doesn't want you to stop, and that can get rather messy."

"Ewww."

"Someday you may not mind so much."

"Uhg, Hermione. Maybe I'll want to do that with a boy, but you're talking about my _brother_."

Instead, they talked about what prats boys were in general, and made up elaborate plots (that would never happen) that would show Harry that he was destined to be with Ginny.

--------------------

The next day was Friday, so Ginny took the opportunity to corner Ron while Harry and Hermione were in Potions.

"Ron," She said sweetly, "talk with me a minute." When they were settled in a corner, she asked, "Ron, what should I do if a boy is pressuring me to have sex?"

"WHAT?" spluttered Ron. "Who? I'll hex his bits off!"

"So, that's what I should suggest Harry do to you, then?"

Ron was clearly not expecting this twist, nor had he calmed down from his original thoughts. He looked totally confused. Ginny explained, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Hermione?"

Realization and shock passed across Ron's face. "That's different!" More realization: "She _told_ you?"

"It's not different, and yes, she told me. She was pretty upset! She had to talk to someone, who would you prefer? Lavender? Or _Harry_? He'll kill you, you know, if he finds out you've been treating Hermione like this."

"I'm not _treating_ her badly or anything! We were just talking about... you know."

"Ron, you're treating her like what you want to do to her body is more important than what _she_ wants or how _she_ feels. Think about how outraged you just felt when I said someone was pushing me into that—or are you just with Hermione because you want to get laid?"

"NO! Of course not! I lo-, er, I really like Hermione."

"Then _act_ like you do, and not like you just want to get into her knickers."

"I- oh. Can't I like her and want to, er, you know?"

Ginny smiled. She thought if she said 'sex' again, Ron's head would explode. "Yes, Ron, of course you can. But would you rather be with Hermione like you have been, or be with some slag who will put out even if you don't care about her?"

"Uh, you know any girls like that?" Ginny smacked his arm. Hard. "Ow! Er, Hermione, of course."

"Right. Then you'd better respect her and move things forward when you _both_ want to, okay?"

"Yeah. Right."

"Just like I will with some guy I really like some day."

Ron goggled again. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times, until he managed, "Bloody hell."

"Yeah, well, I don't particularly care to imagine you _or_ Hermione in that kind of situation, either. Look, just make sure you treat her right. She felt really awful when she thought you only asked her out to win a bet. Don't make her think now you only want to be with her to get laid. She was pretty upset. Shape up or she'll dump you. Or tell Harry."

Ron's face tightened, and he looked away and muttered, "Lucky bastard."

"Aw, Merlin's mole, Ron! Not this again! Want to trade places with him now? Isn't he your _friend_? Can't you be happy if he's happy?" Ginny tried not cringe at the hypocrisy of dispensing advice she was having a hard time following herself.

Ron shuffled his feet. "Yeah, I guess. Can't believe he didn't tell me, though." Ron broke a grin. "I can't believe he hasn't told the guys. Dean and Seamus brag about how far they've gone with Lav and Parvati, and here's Harry gone farther than anybody!" Ron's face abruptly fell. "Uh, don't tell anyone I told you that."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Of course not, Ron... if you're good." Having more blackmail material was always good. "And if you're good to Hermione I won't tell Harry about her, either. He _would _kick your arse, you know."

Ginny gave him a sweet smile and moved back to the table with their study materials. Ron followed a moment later and he actually did some work. Maybe he wanted to impress Hermione.

--------------------

Ginny, Ron, and everybody else in the Common Room looked up when Harry entered. He wasn't loud, but there was _something_ in the air, as if it was boiling around him. His face was like stone as he crossed the room in long strides to the stairs to the boys' dorms. Hermione entered a moment after Harry disappeared up the stairs, and made her way to Ron and Ginny's table, looking worried.

"Snape really bad today?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Hermione responded. "He didn't even try to couch his vitriol as some kind of potions safety warning or anything. He spend the first ten minutes of class just ranting about Harry and his father being bullies, thinking that they deserved adoration from everyone... he actually accused Harry and his dad of bullying girls into sex!"

Harry came down with his broomstick. "You're not going out in this weather, are you Harry?" Ginny asked. She gestured to the window, which showed the hard, steady wind and rain that had been coming down since lunch.

Harry only paused briefly, and just grunted a reply. "Why don't you go to the Room for target practice or something? I'll go down with you, if you want," Ginny offered.

"Some people are already in there," Harry replied. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I need to fly. I'll be fine."

"Hey," said Ron, "Why don't you go find Luna? I'm sure she could help you feel better, right?"

Ginny _thought_ that Ron was probably trying to show support for Harry and Luna's relationship, but Harry didn't take that well. He narrowed his eyes and practically snarled, "I'm not going to just go and _force_ myself on her, Ron." He turned, then turned back to add, "I'll be back later and eat then. Don't wait up."

Throughout dinner, Ginny kept glancing up at the ceiling at the sheets of rain that blew across it. She was, of course, worried about Harry. Hermione was too, as was Ron. Ron looked mostly like he was trying to figure out why his comment went over like a lead hippogriff. Ginny also kept glancing at the head table. Snape deserved to be chopped up and pickled in his own little jars. There was one thing Ginny couldn't figure out, and she was determined to talk to Harry about it later.

When Harry came back that evening, looking like he'd been for a swim in his robes, Ginny asked him to talk for a minute. Of course, Ron and Hermione were around, too. Harry got a plate of hot stew and bread from Dobby, and sat down with them. "Feeling better?" Ginny began.

Harry gave a short laugh. "Well, tired, anyway."

Ginny took a breath to begin. She'd had some time to plan out what she'd say. "Harry," she looked right in his eyes, "you know that we'd never believe it if Draco said something bad about you, right?"

"Er, yeah, I guess. I mean, why would you?"

"Exactly, Harry. So why do you take Snape's comments about your Dad so hard?" Harry shot her a look. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she had to figure out why it always worked when Snape had a go at his father. "I mean, Snape's a mean old bastard and he and your Dad hated each other. Everybody else says that your Dad was great, so why do you believe Snape?"

Harry looked at them with a trapped expression, then hung his head. "He _was_ a bully. I- During Occlumency lessons last year, I saw a memory of him."

"You saw one of Snape's memories?" Hermione asked.

"Sh. Yes, but I'm not telling you what was in it. It's just... Snape's right. My Dad was a real prat."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, "If you only saw memories of Draco getting turned into a slug, or all of us cursing him in the back on Halloween, would you think he was a poor, innocent victim, and we were always the aggressors? You can't get an accurate picture of your Dad from some random memory of _Snape's_"

"It wasn't ra-," Harry started to say, but then shut his jaw with a click. His brow furrowed.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "You alright there, mate?"

"Yeah." Harry stood up with a determined look. "Thanks, Ginny." He gave her a quick but nice smile, and turned towards the portrait.

"Harry! It's late! Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I need to talk to Professor Snape."

Hermione and Ron started to try to talk him out of it, but Ginny raced for the boys' dorms. She felt for an Extendable Ear in her pocket as she rushed up the stairs. Harry had password-protected his trunk, but had told the password to the rest of the 'Ministry Six' in case of emergencies. Wasn't this an emergency? Ginny quickly found Harry's invisibility cloak and rushed back down. She edged past Ron and Hermione, who were arguing about whether they should follow Harry, and slipped out the portrait.

The cloak felt quite roomy with only her petite self under it, so Ginny wasn't worried about any bits sticking out and getting seen. She _was_ worried about tripping and about being heard; her footfalls seemed very load to her ears as she tried to catch up to Harry.

She caught sight of him as he entered the dungeon hallways. She tried to catch up with a fast walk, but had to jog at times just to keep him in sight. Just before he entered the corridor with Snape's office, he paused and turned. Ginny thought he looked right through her before the corner of mouth ticked up and he turned the corner.

Ginny disillusioned one of her Ears and started sending it towards Snape's door as Harry knocked firmly on it.

"Potter." Snape's sneer was audible when he said Harry's name. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor." Harry's voice was cool, but controlled. "I'd like to talk to you. Would you be willing to set aside the threat of detention or loss of points for one conversation?"

"Why would I do that, Potter?"

"It's about our lessons last year, sir. But if you don't want to hear what I have to say, I'll just go."

After a pause, Snape snapped, "Fine. Come in."

"Sir? Do you agree not to punish me for anything we talk about?"

"Yes! Now come in and shut the door!"

Ginny got the Ear under the door before it clicked shut. She thought Harry shut it rather slowly.

"Sir, I thought it was time to clear the air between us. I've been thinking for some time about apologizing for looking in your pensieve last year."

"If you think a months-late apology can atone for such a grievous breach of privacy, you are more feeble-minded than I thought."

"You misunderstand me, sir. I've been thinking about it, but I'm not going to. I've realized that you _wanted_ me to look in that pensieve."

"Your need to avoid responsibility has made you delusional, Potter."

"Oh, I still understand what I did was unethical, sir. I'm ashamed I fell into your trap, but I won't apologize to you for it."

"Your insolence knows no bounds, does it?" Snape was growing loud enough for Ginny to hear his muffled voiced somewhat with her other ear.

"It was a brilliant prank, I'll give you that. You _knew_ from my childhood memories that I hate bullies, you _knew _I was going mad not knowing what was going on, you practically taunted me by setting aside memories in a pensieve when I didn't have that option. You _expected_ me to look when I had the chance."

"It was no _prank_, Potter. You have no respect for rules, boundaries, or _anything!_"

"Come now, Professor. Look at the outcomes: you got an excuse to kick me out of lessons, you got to confirm in your own mind how awful I am, and you got me to see my father acting in a way I abhorred. Behavior that you've taunted me with ever since."

"So... what, Potter? You had to come here to brag about how clever you are?"

"No, sir. I just thought I'd let you know that I know. Maybe you can stop the attacks on my dead father now that you won't have a receptive audience."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, nothing can change the fact that your father was worthless waste of a wizard."

"You sound a lot like my Muggle uncle, sir."

"You compare me to that fat oaf? Fifty- Oh, very sneaky, Potter. Insult me after I agree not to take points. I think this conversation is over."

Ginny heard a chair scrape backwards. "One other thing, Professor. You always insult my father, never my mother, why is that?"

"Get out."

"I always hear how everyone loved Lily Evans... not 'everyone but Snape', like with my dad."

"Get _out!_"

"Is seeing her eyes from his face what you hate about me most of all?"

"_GET OUT!_"

Harry opened the door and stepped out. Ginny pulled the Ear back and slowly stepped away. She saw Snape appear purple-faced in his doorway a moment later.

"Potter!" he snapped.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew!"

"So... that's the way you want to it be, then."

"Get up to your miserable tower before I take another fifty!"

"Yes, sir."

Harry walked quickly around the corner. Ginny followed quietly. She didn't want to be heard by Harry or Snape, and her head was still spinning with what she'd heard.

When she turned the corner, however, she found Harry had stopped a few steps ahead of her.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" Harry asked.

Ginny whipped off the cloak and stared at him.

"It's ok. I don't mind that you borrowed the cloak. I'm sure the Marauders would be proud. Speaking of... I'm going to enjoy rubbing that greasy git's face in the fact that I'm my father's son."

"How did you know I was there?"

Harry grinned. Merlin he was cute. "I heard you. Who else would it be?"

"Ron and Hermione-"

"Are probably _still_ arguing. If they haven't progressed to snogging, that is." Harry made a face.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. _What_ does she see in him?"

"Not going to defend the irresistible Weasley charm?"

"Er—"

"And there's the famous Weasley blush!"

"Harrumph. This kind of teasing doesn't seem to become the greatest, most noble Harry Potter."

"You forgot, 'most handsome.'"

"Save it for your fan club, you self-centered, arrogant... oh, I can't do a good Snape."

"Yes, you're much too pretty for that... Uhg," Harry shivered. "I was just imagining anyone ever being attracted to that git."

Ginny wanted to ask Harry to call her pretty again, but instead she said, "Do you really think he liked your Mum?"

"I'm sure I'd hear about it if he didn't."

"That's actually a little creepy."

"Well, don't all pretty girls have to get used to the fact that all the blokes like them, even if they aren't interested in romance?"

"No more than Harry Potter with all the girls."

Harry was very quiet, but Ginny heard, "Not all."

"What?"

"Uh, I said, we're here." Harry gestured to the Fat Lady, then gave the password and went inside.

Ron and Hermione were waiting by the portrait, of course. Harry said Ginny should fill them in, then collected his cloak and went to bed.

--------------------

A/N The author Teacherbev wrote a story about how Snape maneuvered Harry into looking into the pensieve. In her story, the memory isn't real, and Harry's viewing it leads to drastic consequences. I did have this idea in mind before reading that (yes, even though that was _months_ ago). It really does make sense to me that Snape would have _wanted_ Harry to peek. As Harry said in the story, all the outcomes of Harry looking were good for Snape. The big counter-argument of course is that Snape wouldn't ever voluntarily show himself in such a situation. Maybe... Snape was the only one bullied to such an extent by James & co. Yeah, that's it.

Review. Please.


	14. Going Marauder

A/N This chapter is dedicated to smartangelashley, who inspired me to get this chapter finished up by leaving a very nice review recently even though this fic hasn't been updated in more months than you can shake a stick at. (hear me! no stick shaking!) This fic isn't dead, it's just stuck in my head and won't come out on paper. Or in bits and bytes.

Chapter 13—Going Marauder

Harry seemed much happier the following week. Ginny was glad for that, except for one thing. Harry and Luna apparently decided that since the whole school knew they were shagging, there was no need to hide public displays of affection. Ginny had to endure them kissing hello, goodbye, or for no reason. And Luna seemed quite fond of grabbing Harry's arse. Luna would probably grab him in front if she thought she could get away with it.

Ginny asked about Potions after Harry's class on Wednesday, but all he said was, "fine." Hermione said that Snape was as vile as ever, but Harry completely ignored all insults aimed at him, Sirius, and his father.

Harry's Double Potions class on Friday was not so quiet. When Harry and Hermione came into the Common Room after class, it was clear something was up. Hermione looked like she couldn't decide between amused and appalled, and Harry looked, well, downright smug.

"Alright, Potter, what did you do?" Ginny asked.

"Me?" Harry put on quite a cute, angelic expression. "Why does everyone try to blame things on _me_? Potions was interesting, but I have to go meet Luna. We're going looking for Gnawgas in the Rose Garden."

"Harry, mate, d'you know it's November?" Ron asked. "And what's a Gnawga?"

"I know it's a bit chilly, but it'll be a clear evening. And that's what warming charms are for. And the Gnawga is sort of a magical mole that was hunted to near-extinction in the 1970s after the durability of its hide was discovered. Or something like that."

"Oh, honestly, Harry," Hermione said. "Just go spend time with your girlfriend. I'll tell them about Potions."

Ron and Ginny both leaned in to listen, as did a number of others.

"Harry was the first one in the Potions classroom today. I was almost late, looking for him, but Mandy Brocklehurst told me Harry was already in there when she arrived, and she's almost always first. She likes to lay out her ingredients by this system she has, and-"

"Hermione! We don't want to hear about Brocklehurst's ingredients!"

"Don't interrupt, Ron. Anyway, Harry was levitating a feather when I came in, and not too long after, Snape made his usual dramatic entrance. Well, he tried to. As soon as the door opened, Harry cancelled his spell, and when Snape came in, he tripped! He fell pretty hard; he caught himself on his hands, but they got pretty scraped up.

"Harry chuckled, and so did a few of the others, which made Snape really mad. He whirled around to look at the door, and there was a really ingenious system there."

"Hermione..."

"Shush, Ron, this matters. _Someone_ had rigged a wire across the door, connected by a couple pulleys to a weight to pull it taught. The weight must have been levitated when all the students came in, so that the wire would just be along the floor and no one would trip. With the weight released, it pulled the wire taut and tripped up Snape."

"A little elaborate just to trip someone. Why'd Harry do that?"

"We don't know it was Harry. And I think it is rather clever. I don't think the twins ever got a prank on Snape. This was almost all Muggle in its set-up, and _canceling_ a spell is what set it off, no direct magic, which I think Snape would know how to counter.

"Anyway, that's not all. A magical message then appears on the chalkboard. That's minor magic, but it said: 'Tripped up again, Snivellus? We want to thank you for keeping us alive in your memories. It's brought us back to Hogwarts in spirit. We hope you can stay on your toes! Seriously, we don't know how you get into these jams.'

"Well, Snape looked like he'd have a coronary, and he shouted at Harry. Took a hundred points from Gryffindor and gave a month's worth of detentions."

Gasps came from all around. Hermione blushed when she saw how many people were listening, but went on. "The punishment was cancelled; let me explain. Harry said, 'For what, Professor?' in that innocent voice he's been using with Snape, and Snape shouted, 'For this juvenile _prank_ of yours.' Harry smiled and said, 'Sir, there's no evidence I did this.'

"Snape demanded Harry's wand and did a _Priori_ on it, but it just showed the floating feather. Snape said something about _Wingardium Leviosa_, and Harry said it was the best spell there was. I wonder why he said that?"

Ron shifted, but didn't say anything this time. Hermione continued, "Anyway, Snape said he didn't need evidence, and so Harry invoked rule 78, section Q, paragraph IV, part blue."

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Ron, you _should_ read _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Or," Ginny said, "Listen to the twins. They know that rule blue means teachers aren't allowed to give punishments for no reason. Students can appeal to the Headmaster. It almost never happens, because teachers know the rules."

"And because the Headmaster historically sides with the teachers, and then the guidelines say he or she is supposed to triple the punishment," Hermione added.

"So did Snape summon Dumbledore?"

"Not at first. First he cast _Legilimens_ at Harry. Harry sat there and smiled. He said..." Hermione scrunched up her face, "oooh, I want to get this right.... He said, 'Amazing what some competent instruction can accomplish, isn't it, sir?'

"Well, Snape practically _snarled_ into the floo, but Dumbledore came through soon enough, in his usual cheery way. He never gets any soot on himself in the floo, have you ever noticed?"

Hermione got the hint from their looks and continued, "So Dumbledore asks what the problem is, and Snape motions to the board and says, 'Potter did this! And he tripped me!' He sounded so whiny. Like Malfoy, really.

"Harry said, 'The Professor took a hundred points and gave a month's detention, Headmaster. And he actually said he required no evidence to do so.' So Dumbledore gives Snape that over-the-glasses look, and Snape just goes off again on Harry's lack of respect, arrogance, rule breaking, etcetera, again. When Dumbledore asks if Snape does have any evidence, he has to admit he doesn't."

"Now," Hermione grinned, "this is the good part." Ginny almost laughed aloud at Ron, who was clenching his jaw to prevent himself from shouting at Hermione to get on with it. It was a good show and it kept Ginny from doing the same. Hermione could be completely infuriating, but interrupting her only delayed things more.

"When Dumbledore turned towards Harry, Harry blurted out a question before Dumbledore could ask him about it. He said, 'Headmaster, do you think Professor Snape is a fair and effective teacher?' The looks on Dumbledore's and Snape's faces were priceless. Snape surely would have ranted some more, but Dumbledore said, 'Harry, that's not the issue here. Did you write this message and trip Professor Snape?' Harry still has this innocent, cheerful face, and he says, 'I thought that the issue was whether the Professor could give out punishments for no reason.'

"Dumbledore now gives Harry his disappointed look, and says, 'Harry, I would appreciate a direct answer.' Harry smiles and says, 'Of course you would. We all like that, I think, but I can see why you wouldn't answer my question in front of other students—it would be embarrassing for the Professor.'

"Well, you can imagine Snape's rage, but of course he can't do anything. The rest of the class was totally silent watching Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave Harry another hard look and said, 'Professor Snape has my complete confidence.' Harry looked right back and said, 'There's no evidence I had anything to do with this.'

"Finally Dumbledore said, 'Yes, Harry I think Professor Snape is a fair and effective teacher.' And Harry looked him right in the eye and said, 'No, Headmaster, I did not write on the board or trip Professor Snape.'

"Well Snape bursts out that Harry is lying, but Dumbledore just tells him to reverse the punishment and that he may not give any excess punishments to Harry in retaliation. Snape splutters some more, and Dumbledore says, 'If you do find evidence Mr. Potter did this, I shall of course reinstate and treble the punishment.' Before Dumbledore leaves the floo, he looks at Harry and Snape and mutters that we all must reap what we sow.

"It was brilliant," Hermione finished.

Ginny said, "I can't believe you approve of a prank!"

"Well, it was really well done, and honestly, they both deserve it. Snape may be on our side, but a miserable human being. I can't believe Harry hasn't hexed him."

"What do you mean, both?" Ron asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a prank on Dumbledore, but he was totally set up and outmaneuvered by Harry—well, I assume by Harry."

"What do you mean? Of course it was Harry!"

"Well, it sure seems that way, Ron, but as it is, no one can prove it. That was the whole point."

"I can't wait to ask him all about it—oy, Ginny! Wait'll the twins hear that Harry got Snape!"

"You'll ask him nothing, Ron!"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"You. Are. A. Prefect. You'd have to turn him in if he told you."

"I'd never!"

"Well, Harry wouldn't want to put you in a position where'd you'd have to lie. And by the way, how's your Occlumency?"

"What? I don't know any Occlumency!"

"Exactly."

--------------------

The story spread through all four houses by dinner time. Harry and Luna walked into the Great Hall a little late, holding hands. As soon as they were noticed, the buzzing conversations stopped abruptly, then applause broke out at the Gryffindor table, followed by some at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The booing from the Slytherins was totally drowned out.

Harry stood still and when the applause died down, he said, "What? I didn't do anything."

While that pronouncement was met with laughter, Ginny took a look up at the Head Table. Snape's impotent fury was a sight to see. Maybe the stress would give the git a heart attack. "Come sit down, Harry," she called. "Someone might try to take points for being late to dinner."

There was more laughter. Harry did as he was told and regular conversation rose in volume again. Luna split off to eat at the Ravenclaw table. Harry sat right next to Ginny. The meal was happy, with lots of teasing and laughter. It wasn't too hard for Ginny to take part, and she found herself happier than she'd been in a long time, bumping Harry's arm to emphasize a joke at his expense. Then the remembrance that Harry loved someone else came back and stabbed through her joy. Harry gave her a look as her demeanor suddenly changed, but was soon distracted by some of Seamus's antics further down the table.

After dinner, Ginny watched with interest as Harry said goodnight to Luna in the Great Hall, instead of walking her to the Ravenclaw common room. She walked with Colin, but noticed that Harry turned off from the route to Gryffindor Tower. When she and Colin reached the Fat Lady, Ginny let Colin go in, then turned around.

She thought it too late and chilly for the Quidditch pitch, so Ginny made her way to the Astronomy tower. It was cold there, too, but Ginny still found the familiar figure she was looking for. Harry was sitting up on the crenellations, turned mostly away from her, looking southeast.

Ginny crept a little closer and heard his voice, "...and I even got a pun on your name in there. Don't worry, Snivellus got it. I bet you'd have done something painful, but you know I'm after some permanent effects. Well... I'm not going to ask again about the other thing—I'm pretty sure my dirty old dogfather would go for both, and I'm sure that wouldn't turn out well. Remus told me the story of the Hufflepuff chasers, you know. Anyway, I've got to go tell Ginny it's rude to sneak up and eavesdrop."

Harry only turned toward Ginny after he was done talking. Ginny just looked at him with wide eyes. After opening and closing her mouth once, she recovered. "Hi, Harry!" she said brightly.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said. He didn't seem mad. "Are you planning to be my guardian angel this year?"

Well, that was a better title than, say, _stalker_. She thought fast. "You could do with one," she said.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I could. But... I still want some time alone every now and then."

Ginny felt her awful Weasley blush light her face. "I'm sorry, Harry." She looked at the bright star in _Canus Major _where Harry had been looking. "I'll leave you alone."

"It's ok. You don't have to go. I'm done talking to the ol' S.O.B. for now." Harry was stargazing again, but still talking to her. Ginny moved closer. Harry continued, "Sirius loved his initials, you know. Middle name was 'Orion.'" Harry sniffed a short laugh. "After I met his mother's portrait I understand why he thought it was literally true. He said he was grateful to her for his animagus form."

They talked about Sirius a little more. Then about Quidditch. The conversation was light, cheerful, and pleasant. So Ginny had to muck it up. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Her change in tone caused him to turn towards her.

"So, er, you and Luna have... uh..."

Harry scrunched up his face, made a noise, and looked down. "Yeah, we have." After a pause, he asked, "You don't think badly of me?"

"No!" Ginny blurted. "But... er, weren't you worried about babies?"

"Yeah, I was. But Luna told me she knew just what to do. Said she'd take care of everything. She read it in a book."

"A book!"

"I know! She is a Ravenclaw, though. Oh! It's almost curfew. We'd best head back."

Ginny was surprised that Harry could be convinced that Luna would take of everything like that, but leaving the tower seemed to signal the end of their conversation.

They walked to Gryffindor tower in silence, but before they went through the portrait, Ginny said, "Well, I'm sorry I interrupted you, but it was nice to talk to you for a bit."

Harry gave her a brilliant smile. "Yeah it was."

Ginny stood still, stunned by his smile, until the portrait swung shut and she realized that he'd headed through while she was still standing still. "Bugger."

--------------------

Everyone seemed tense the following week. Everyone except Harry. And Luna, of course. Ginny hurt herself trying not to think about what they were doing for relaxation.

Snape was on edge. The Slytherins were angry on his behalf, the Gryffindors were wary of payback coming from the Snakes, and members of the other two houses looked like they either wanted to join one side or the other, or just make sure they weren't in the crossfire.

The fact that the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match was coming up only added fuel to the fire. Harry told the whole team not to wander off alone between classes and asked everyone in the whole house to watch each other's backs. There were a few spells tossed in the hallways, and Snape took a lot of points from Gryffindor. McGonagall took almost as many from Slytherin, Ginny was glad to see.

Everyone gossiped about what Harry was going to do to Snape in his Double Potions class on Friday. Ginny and Ron practically pounced on Hermione when she came in afterwards. Harry, it seemed, was off for another 'walk' with Luna.

Hermione quickly disappointed them. "Nothing happened," she said. "Nothing except brewing and glaring. Malfoy tried and failed to sabotage Harry's potion right after he added the skink tongue. It was the perfect shade of blue when he turned it in, much to Snape's chagrin."

People asked Harry about it, but of course, since he was denying the previous prank, he acted confused when people asked him what was next. His act didn't slip at all. If Ginny didn't know any better, she'd believe he was totally innocent. There were a few first years who were getting mad at people for "falsely accusing" him. Harry seemed to find the whole thing funny. Which it really was, of course.

After expecting _something_ on Friday, and getting nothing, events on Saturday morning were a surprise. The Great Hall at breakfast was filled with the buzz usual for a game day. Ginny had managed to join her dorm-mates in a non-Quidditch conversation to take her mind off her nerves, when Colin nudged her. "Look at Snape."

She glanced up at Snape, who seemed focused on scowling into his breakfast, and noticed that one lock of greasy hair on the side of his head was now pointing straight out away from his scalp. And was gold. He seemed completely oblivious as a lock on the other side of his head slowly straightened out to mirror the first odd lock. This one, though, became scarlet as it stiffened.

It didn't take long for conversation to die and giggles to start as word spread. It rapidly seemed like everyone in the hall was staring at Snape as his head accelerated its transformation into a red-and-gold starburst. Snape soon noticed the stares and glared at the hall as the last five locks quickly popped up in the middle. These last to go shot rand gold sparks from the tips that arranged into sparkling words over his head: "GO LIONS."

Seeing the looks now focused farther over his head, Snape looked up. He snarled as he drew his wand and jabbed them at the words. The sparkling words disappeared, but then quickly reappeared accompanied by a deafening roar. Over Snape's head was now a glittering scene of a lion messily devouring a snake.

Snape shot to his feet and shouted, "Potter!" The menace radiating from the man was rather diluted by the fact that his head was surrounded by the glowing motes that made the picture. And his hair was still in spikes of Gryffindor colors.

Harry stood up and said, "Yes, Professor?" He then quickly added, "The team thanks you for your support," with a smile.

Snape was shaking, and stared to raise his wand. A cough from the staff table made him turn and see the concerned faces of Dumbledore and McGonagall, among others. He lowered his wand, glared at Harry and the rest of the Hall, then stormed out.

Laughter began, then quieted as the Headmaster stood. Dumbledore swished his wand and dispelled the scene of sparks (which had just reset to the lion tearing the head off a restored snake). "Mr. Potter," he said rather seriously, "Do you have any information to share regarding the display we just witnessed?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione hissed, "_Harry!_" while hushed exclamations were heard all around.

Even the Headmaster seemed surprised. "You do? Did you do this?"

"Oh, no, sir," Harry said. "I haven't any idea who could have switched the grease on Professor Snape's head with a potion. I just know that a similar potion is now available at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, that's all. That's what was probably used. Looks like it, anyway. Thought you should know."

"I see," was all Dumbledore said before resuming his breakfast with a twinkle in his eye. Harry did the same. His twinkle was much more attractive, though.

--------------------

"Alright, men."

Harry paused looking expectantly at Katie. "And women," she added with a grin.

"Seriously, though, even though we have Snape rooting for us..." that brought chuckles. "...we can expect Slytherin to play hard. I don't care if they bump you, I don't care what they say about your Mum, you stay on your game. You all have been _outstanding_ in practice. Don't worry about them. Playing well is the best revenge. Ready? Let's get out there, have fun, and kick some Slytherin arse!"

Ginny was nervous and excited. Harry's projected exterior of calm and collected helped her settle down. When the Quaffle went up, she left her worries on the ground and _flew._ She shot for the ball, while Katie moved back and Reggie flew ahead. Her smaller size lent for quicker acceleration and she got the Quaffle and sent it ahead to Reg, and the game was on.

It was a great game. Great for the Gryffindors. Slytherin had a couple of good beater plays and a couple of good Chaser runs, but Gryffindor was dominating. Slytherin's frustrations came out in rougher play. Ginny was glad that they'd practiced that. Gryffindor had almost as many points from penalty shots as from Chaser runs.

The score was 90-20 when Ginny heard Harry shout 'Gold!' She shouldn't have stopped to watch, but she was in a defensive position at the moment, and she could look at Harry while taking glances at the Quaffle action. Some Slytherin was distracted, because Katie had a steal and was taking the action away from her again. She decided that she couldn't move up to help an offensive play in time, so she'd stay in a defensive mode (and watch Harry).

After Harry shouted, he took off at a random angle, and Malfoy turned to follow. Malfoy kept on Harry's tail when he took a sharp turn towards Bubba. Harry broke off again, just in time to miss the bludger that was screaming towards him. Malfoy took it right in the gut.

The game went on. They weren't using many of their newer plays. Harry and Ron wanted to save some surprises for the other teams. They were just out-flying the Slytherins, and it felt really good. It was 160-30 when Harry shouted, 'Red!' Ginny had the Quaffle, and did a spin away from a Slytherin chaser to see Harry shoot towards Bubba again. Malfoy held back, but then shot forwards when he saw Harry veer off at an angle towards the snitch near the turf. Malfoy never had a chance to catch up, and Harry doggedly followed the snitch through a couple tight turns, but caught it with no problem.

They team cheered and piled onto Harry when he dismounted. Everyone hugged him, Katie kissed his cheek, so Ginny threw caution to the wind and kissed his other one. Harry blushed, and everyone laughed, and it was _wonderful_.

Ginny grinned as Hermione came onto the field and congratulated them all, then kissed Ron soundly. Luna seemed to float through the throng and did the same. Ginny looked away and soon enough the crowd had brought them by the locker rooms.

Harry was rather late to the party, after. Everyone teased him about what he needed time for with Luna, but Harry wasn't really phased. Ginny tried hard not to think about why he was so relaxed. She hoped no one noticed how forced her smile was.

----------------

Next chapter: Strike three, Snape's out. And there's more danger in Hoggy warts.

Why not click review and tell me what you think of this fic? Or this kind of fic now that the series is over. Or how much you like my radishes?


End file.
